


Bloodlines

by nephilimswitchlight



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-07-25
Updated: 2018-12-01
Packaged: 2019-06-16 06:47:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 10
Words: 50,457
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15431334
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nephilimswitchlight/pseuds/nephilimswitchlight
Summary: Valentines cabin reveled more than just the fact that Jonathan Morgenstern is alive. When evidence comes to light that there are more people that the man experimented on, they take it upon themselves to find the others in order to protect them. Little did they know that one of their own was afflicted and that in attempting to offer protection to the others they would be causing more problems than solving them.An alternate divergence from episode 2x16





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first time posting, so I hope that its enjoyable! It'll be an AU from 2x16, but will have elements from the episodes that follow. There are original characters spread throughout, but none of them take a central point. Hope you all enjoy!

Jace let Clary’s enthusiasm of the possibility her brother was alive wash over him in the background as he stared in shock at the notebook before him. After what felt like ages he could no longer handle looking at the comparisons anymore and tossed it aside. As it landed however, his gaze falls on the two others that had been with Valentine’s sick lab results.

                He lifted the older of the two and gently opened it, being extra careful not to damage the delicate pages. He scanned the words with an intense frown, eyes focused on the date’s before almost anything. This was written seven years before he had been born when Valentine had been around the age Jace was now, and there were no full names written. Just the initials KC-M and AM. Apparently, he and Jonathan Morgenstern weren’t the first experiments on unborn children

                It also read like the woman who he had injected had been his wife! Was that even possible? Had Valentine been married before he was married to Jocelyn?

                “Clary.” He said faintly. “Do you know if Valentine had been married before your mom?”

                “What?” She gasped, eyes huge. “No, I have no idea.” She came up to stand over his shoulder and read where his finger was pointed to.

                “ _KC-M isn’t showing any side effects to the injections, I doubt she is even noticing them. The S-B1 is not causing any changes to the mother, but I have no way of knowing if they are to the fetus. We go in for the next ultrasound in a few days, and while I want to know if this is going to be fruitful, I hope there are no visible effects to the child. Keeping KC-M in the dark for as long as possible is the best way to assure this goes as I hope it will.”_ She read the passage out loud and gave him an even wider stare. “It certainly sounds like he’s personally connected to this woman’s pregnancy. Do I have another sibling!”

                He shrugged, just as confused as she was. “I have no idea. He wrote no names out, but if the M is last name, Morgenstern does make sense.”

                “We have to talk to Luke!” She exclaimed. “They were best friends for years!”

                He nodded his head. “Yeah, parabatai bonds have to happen before adulthood. So, he would have known him then.”

                “Let’s go then!” She made to run out of the room, but he reached out and caught her arm.

                “Clary, wait. We have to at least let Alec know what we found. I know we worried him going to Idris like that, and when he gets worried or frustrated with me, he gets vindictive. I’d really rather not be banned to the archives for a week.”

                She snorted but gave a nod. “Okay, you’re right. Let’s go tell Alec, Izzy too. They’ll probably want to come anyway.”

 

                Alec didn’t even look up as his office door opened, knowing it was one of four people. The lack of heels clicking or his name being purred answered the question quick enough, so he looked up to give his _parabatai_ what the blonde would affectionately call a “stink eye”.

                “Jace, Clary.”

                “It was absolutely worth it Alec.” Jace clarified as he waved three leather bound journals around before dropping them on his desk. “We only skimmed one, read the first few pages of the other, but its opened a hell of a lot of questions.”

                “Such as?” Alec asked as he picked up the one Jace said they skimmed. His eyebrows rose as he caught sight of said man’s name written inside like a scientific study.

                “Well first off, is Jonathan Morgenstern still alive?”

                “And do I have another sibling!” Clary exclaimed, her body practically vibrating. Alec gave her a slightly concerned, but mostly confused, look.

                “What?”

                “Read the first few pages of the other diary. The older one.”

                He followed his parabatai’s instructions, and after a couple pages raised his head, confusion no doubt more evident on his face. “What the hell is S-B1 and why does it sound like he’s married to this KC-M?”

                “Exactly!” Jace cried. “We have absolutely no idea. We thought maybe Luke would know, at least about the marriage thing.”

                He nodded in agreement, already standing from his chair before his brother was finished speaking. “Agreed. It sounds like he was doing these experiments before you or his son. If there’s another Shadowhunter out there with some sort of demon blood in their system, we should find them before it starts manifesting in a dangerous way, either to themselves or others.”

                “There could be even more.” Jace remarked, nodding towards the last and largest journal. “We haven’t even opened the other one yet.”

                “Lovely.” Alec groaned. “You two go grab Izzy, I’m going to call Magnus and let him know I’ll be home late.”

                A huge leering grin came on Jace’s face. “Home huh?”

                “Shut up and find our sister.” He grumbled, teasingly shoving him towards the door. His sniggers followed him out and Alec rolled his eyes. Such a child.

                He dialed Magnus and didn’t have to wait long for the other man to pick up. “Hello darling, was just thinking about you. How was dealing with your father?”

                Alec frowned, his father’s parting words aching to burst out. Now was not the time though. “Informative. I have something I have to tell you, something important. It’ll have to wait till tonight though, Jace and Clary found out some information of Valentine and we need to go talk to Luke.”

                “Is what you have to tell me something bad?” Alec could hear the worry in his boyfriend’s voice and instantly made to reassure him, at least a little.

“It is yeah,” he stated bluntly, but then added, “but let’s just say that it’s a Mr.’s Lightwood and Bane thing not an Alec and Magnus thing.”

                Magnus laughed and he could picture the fond little smile on his face. “Ah, I see. I’m assuming I won’t like it?”

                “Not in the least. I’d tell you now, but its really not a conversation for the phone. I want to come home, but my obnoxious _parabatai_ spent the afternoon in Idris and they found these journals of Valentine’s. Apparently, Jonathan and Jace weren’t the first people he experimented on and it raises some concerns.”

                “More people with demon blood? Or is it angel?”

                “No idea.” He shrugged despite knowing his love couldn’t see him. “The whole thing brings more questions than answers, but we’re hoping that Luke can clear some of it up.”

                “I’m sure he can.” Magnus hesitated for a moment. “Alexander, this thing you want to tell me? How serious is it?”

                “Incredibly. As in, general Downworld should really not know for everyone’s safety. But I refuse to keep it from you, and honestly, Luke and Raphael should know too.”

                “Will you get in trouble?”

                Alec bit his lip as he thought about the question. His father had said they should keep it secret for “peace” not because it was a classified thing with a punishment behind it. But, honestly, if it were, Alec still didn’t care. “I don’t think so. Even were there to be some sort of backlash I’d gladly take it. You need to know.”

                “I love you.”

                Alec let out a surprised laugh at the awed tone in which Magnus said the words, but a smile instantly came across his face. “I love you too. I promise I’ll be as fast as I can and be home sooner rather than later.”

                “I’ll hold you to that Alexander. Be careful.”

                “I always am; besides, we’re just going to see Luke.”

                “Tell him hello for me.”

                “Will do.”

                They hung up then and he took a centering deep breath as he pocketed his phone. He knew as soon as his father had told him about the Soul Sword that he wouldn’t keep it from the man he loved. Not only did he deserve to know as the High Warlock of Brooklyn, but they didn’t keep secrets. Especially not ones as large as this one. He just wished that he was going back to the loft now. Damn Valentine for ruining yet another thing.

                He backtracked to his desk to grab the two journals they had begun to investigate and then went to the door, opening it and almost colliding with the smaller form of his sister.

                “Izzy!”

                “Oops, sorry big brother! We ready to go? Jace and Clary filled me in on what they found.”

                “Yeah, we’re ready.”

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Nothing.” He gave her a reassuring smile. “I’m just tired and wanted to get back to the loft. I know Jace and Clary can’t wait till tomorrow for this though and I’m personally curious as well.”

                “If you say so.” The calculating look she gave him led him to believe she didn’t believe a word he said but was letting it go for now, which he was eternally grateful for.

                “I do. Come on, I wanna get through this as quickly as possible.”

                They met up with Jace and Clary at the doors and quickly made their way to the Jade Wolf. Alec really wished at that moment that he himself could conjure portals, it would make this whole thing so much faster and far more convenient.

                Luke was surprised to see them, and the surprise turned to shock as they told him the reason for their visit. “Damn. Okay, sit down all of you.”

                “Was he married before?” Clary asked, her voice so high-pitched Alec was surprised that the non-werewolves in the room could hear it.

                Luke nodded solemnly. “He was. It was an arranged political marriage. Kaya Carstairs. They never really connected. Were way too different really to connect at all.”

                “So, she’s probably this KC-M that he writes in here?” Alec asked, raising the journal up.

                “May I see that?”

                He nodded and handed it over instantly. Luke fluttered through the pages towards the end, a frown on his face.

                “What’re you looking for?” Jace asked.

                “His conclusion to this. They had a daughter, Alissa. He always dotted on her, constantly watching her almost overprotectively. I thought it was really sweet how much he cared for her, when he and Kaya were so obviously not a romantic pairing.” He frowned as he looked up at them, his eyes looked pained and Alec felt a sudden surge of sympathy that they were making the man relive something so raw.

                “When Alissa was three, they were sent to the Phoenix Institute for some reason, the purpose totally escapes me now. Only Valentine came back. There was some sort of attack that Kaya and Alissa didn’t make it out of. It always confused me that he wasn’t more torn up, more distraught. The little girl he paid closer attention to and dedicated more of his time to then even his Shadowhunter duties was gone and he acted like he had lost a pet, not a beloved daughter.”

                He flattened the journal on its spine and pointed a finger to the words written there. “This though, this explains why.

                “ _KC-M came to me today. AM had grown a rose from nothing, right out of the dry desert ground. She was terrified, but I felt nothing but delight. The S-B1 worked! It was a delayed response, three years, but not disappointing in the least. KC-M wouldn’t be placated, wanted to bring AM to the Silent Brothers. I didn’t want the success, or event the experiment at all, known to anyone yet but if I wanted to protect it from the public I had to tell her. She barely had a reaction. Just stunned silence. I’m hoping that it’s a positive reaction. Either way, I won’t let it damper my excitement. The S-B1 works!_ ”

                Luke finished the paragraph and Alec frowned. “What did he inject his daughter with? Growing flowers?”

                “Sounds like a seelie ability to me.” Izzy remarked. “And from a scientific standpoint, seelie blood would be a good first base if you want to see what happens when you combine Nephilim with demon blood. They’re half angel as well, so if the Shadowhunter genetics combine with the angelic side, it would be easier for the demonic blood to combine as well.”

                “I think you’re completely right Isabelle.” Luke stated. “It sounds like something he would think too, that the closest resembling blood type would be the safest to begin with.”

                “She died though.” Clary said, her voice sad as she stared at the written words. “I had an older sister, but she’s dead.

                “Maybe not.” Luke remarked, causing the young Shadowhunters to give him all varied looks of confusion and surprise. “At least, Valentine didn’t think so.”

                He looked back down and began to read before any of them could ask what that meant. “ _The Phoenix Institute says it was a demon attack, that there was nothing that could be done. That it was so severe I don’t have bodies to burry. They say that KC-M and AM are dead. I’m not sure I believe it. KC-M didn’t seem so thrilled with what I had added to AM’s genetics, and this attack seems far to conveniently timed to be a coincidence. KC-M was never happy, and it is my every belief that she faked her death and left with AM. I’m not heartbroken, we never cared for each other. I do lament the loss of AM and the study I could do on her genetics and abilities, but I now know that Nephilim and seelie blood can be combined successfully. Its time to move forward with my research. Someday, when I am ready for her, I will find AM again. Her abilities may be useful someday in the future._ ”

They sat in silence for a moment before Clary spoke. “How much would you wager that he was right?”

“When we were growing up, I learned not to doubt his, let’s say sixth sense on things. There is a very high chance that Alissa Morgenstern is alive somewhere.” Luke answered honestly.

“She’d be around twenty-seven, now right?” Jace asked

                “Exactly that. She was born in eighty-nine. We met Jocelyn in late ninety-one. I always got the feeling they would have married much sooner had it been appropriate for a widower to do so. You said there was another journal?”

                “A much larger one.” Alec replied.

                “He said he was going forward with his research,” Izzy recited with a concerned expression, “it seems unlikely that he would have waited the four years for his son to be conceived before doing so, right?”

                “I think so.” Alec agreed. “Tomorrow, I want you three on seeing if you can locate Alissa Morgenstern. If she really is alive, and really does have seelie abilities, she could either be in danger, or be a danger herself.”

                “And you’ll what, torture yourself by reading his words?” Jace guessed.

                “Its better than you or Clary trying to do it.” He remarked. “You either Luke. Thank you though, for telling us this. I know it couldn’t have been easy.”

                “No need to thank me Alec. I know I’m the best source of information for you. With the other journal, he’ll likely use abbreviations and initials. I can help you figure out who he could be talking about if it is necessary.”

                “Thank you, Luke.” Alec glanced over at Clary beside him, her eyes wide as she stared down at her father’s twisted journal. “Hey, Fray. If she’s alive, we’ll find your sister.”

                She darted her eyes to him and then to the other book. “What about Jonathan? Up until the point Jace came to live with you, he was alive. Alive and okay. We can find him too?”

                Alec frowned and glanced at his _parabatai_. Jace gave a minute shake of his head and turned to the girl. “Clary, what he wrote in here doesn’t sound promising. He faked his death and sent me away for a reason. He doesn’t write very promising things about Jonathan.”

                “But he could be!”

                “He could.” Luke agreed faintly. “But Clary, Jocelyn told me some really unsettling things that happened around him.”

                “And the journal doesn’t shine him in a very good light. It’s likely that those fears I had about myself, that I was inherently evil, twisted somehow because of the demon blood I thought I had may in fact be true for him.”

                “Downworlders aren’t evil for having demon blood! We can’t just write him off!”

                “Clary, its different.” Luke began, but Izzy interrupted him before he could continue.

                “We wont Clary.” She said. “We don’t write people off. The boys, in their excellently inarticulate way, are just saying that we need to be cautious and not get our hopes up, okay?”

                She nodded reluctantly and Alec couldn’t help the pulse of sadness he felt on her behalf. He couldn’t imagine what she was feeling right now.

                “Okay, how about the three of you head back to the Institute and get some sleep. We’ll start our search in the morning, okay?”

                They nodded in agreement and stood to leave, Izzy casting him a confused look when he stayed seated. “You heading home too big brother?”

                “In a minute.”

                He didn’t elaborate, so she just nodded and followed the other two out of the door. Luke gave him a questioning look and he sighed.

                “I’m not going to get into it, but do you think you can swing by Magnus’s loft in the morning? There’s something you will need to talk to him with. I’m sure Raphael will be coming by too.”

                “Sounds serious.” The werewolf remarked.

                “It is.” He nodded and let out a strong puff of air. “But I want to talk to Magnus first, if you don’t mind. He says hi, by the way.”

                “Not at all, I understand completely.” He smiled. “Let him know I’ll see him in the morning. We have an invitation to the Seelie court, may as well meet up beforehand. Especially if you have something serious we need to know.”

                “Thank you, and I will.” He said in relief. “Would it be okay if Magnus opened up a portal for me in here?”

                “Of course.”

                He smiled in thanks and pulled out his phone to text his boyfriend to see if he minded doing so, and a few moments later the swirling vortex was before him in reply.

                “Thank you again Luke. I can’t imagine how hard this has been for you.”

                “Like I said, no need. Have a good night Alec.”

                “You too.” He gave a small wave and stepped through the portal.

                The moment he was in the familiar living room, he took the two steps to his love’s side and gathered him into his arms, holding him to his front tightly.

                “Oof! Hello Alexander. Are you okay?”

                He gave a miniscule shrug and turned his head, burying his face where Magnus’s neck met his shoulder. Magnus was in a soft silken shirt and the warm fabric and familiar scent surrounding him did more to help him drain the stress from himself than anything else ever possibly could.

                “I am now.” He mumbled.

                He felt a gentle hand run through his hair and then faint press of lips against his eyebrow. “Come darling, lets sit and you can tell me about it.”

                He let the other man guide him to the couch, hands tightly clasped together. Once there Magnus sat them down side by side, turning so they faced each other, knees pressed together and hands resting between their two bodies. “How about you start with exactly what Biscuit and Blondie managed to get into this time?”

                Alec snorted, but explained Jace and Clary’s adventure to Idris and the resulting find they had with the journals. He detailed the information they knew so far and explained what they were going to do tomorrow about this, yet another, giant hill that they found themselves before.

                When he finished his explanation, Magnus gave a thoughtful nod. “I faintly remember Kaya Carstairs. From what I knew of the woman she is the last person ever to be compatible with Valentine. I also can easily see her disappearing with their daughter, much like Jocelyn did. If so, she’s been a lot more effective at it.”

                “It makes me wonder if she would have erased her daughter’s memories like Jocelyn did.” Alec mused. “If so, it could be a good place to start looking?”

                “Very true Angel. Inferring from Jocelyn’s situation may help you in seeing if Alissa Morgenstern truly is alive.” Magnus gave him a fond smile, but it slowly faded. “Now, what was the very important thing we needed to discuss?”

                Alec sighed strongly. “Its, well, fuck Magnus the Clave are a bunch of liars!”

                Magnus raised an eyebrow at his exclamation and nodded. “I’m well aware love. What are they lying about this time?”

                “They don’t have the Soul Sword!” he said quickly. “They never did and have no idea where it is! They don’t have any intention of informing the Downworld either. My dad even forbid me from telling you.” He snorted and shook his head. “That wasn’t going to happen though.”

                Alec watched as Magnus’s eyes flashed, the beautiful golden appearing for a few moments before he calmed down enough to let out the breath that he had been suddenly holding. “Alexander, thank you.” He said as he breathed out, eyes incredibly warm as he gazed into Alec’s own. “Thank you for telling me.”

                “Magnus.” He sounded breathless even to his own ears as he let go of one of the warlock’s hands to cup his face. “This more than concerns the Downworld. We literally just almost broke out into a war with it over this damn sword and the havoc it wrecks. I have no intention of that happening again.”

                He smiled and stroked his thumb across the other’s cheek. “Of course, I love you and had to tell you first. We don’t keep things from each other, and in no world would I ever think it was a good idea to do so. Like I told you before, you’re my responsibility. I have to keep you safe. You knowing that there’s a danger this large out there, that’s keeping you safe. Clave opinion be damned.”

                Magnus smiled warmly and bent forward to place his lips against Alec’s in a loving, unhurried kiss that filled the Shadowhunter with nothing but pure love. When he pulled away that love was reflected in the other’s dark eyes.

                “You continue to amaze me Alexander. It is a wonderfully new feeling to have someone put me first.”

                “You come before everything Magnus.” Alec said resolutely. “Everything. I could handle losing the Institute. I could never handle losing you.”

                “A sentiment that goes both ways. I couldn’t lose you either, you silly Nephilim.” He frowned then and brushed a strand of wayward hair from Alec’s forehead. “You aren’t going to get punished for telling me, right?”

                He shrugged. “I don’t care if I do. You, Luke and Raphael deserve to know.”

                “I’ll be sure to inform the others in the morning.” Magnus replied but the frown was still in place. “You were right though that if it got out to the general population, chaos could easily happen. I’ll make sure it stays between us, because I do care if you’re punished. I have to protect you too.”

                “I’ve never felt safer.” He assured him. “Most powerful warlock around, how could I not?”

                “Oh Alexander, flattery will get you everywhere.” Magnus purred, expression changing from worry and seriousness to playful arousal.

                “I certainly hope it will.” He remarked back, running one hand from his shoulder down to his waist. “I certainly have a lot to flatter. I’d hope it at least gets me somewhere.”

                Magnus shot to his feet, hands tugging at Alec to pull him up as well. “Then I say, for tonight we leave Mr.’s Lightwood and Bane at the office and have much more fun as Alexander and Magnus.”

                Alec beamed and wrapped his arms around Magnus’s shoulders. “I think that’s the best idea I have heard all day.” He leaned down and then they were kissing enthusiastically as they backed towards their room, the Soul Sword forgotten for the moment as they took time to just be in love. The problems could come at them tomorrow. For now, they were content to let the world fall away in order to bask in the tangible love between them.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In this chapter, Jace visits a Women's shelter to try and find the missing Shadowhunters, I know that generally most shelters and homes would outright refuse to give someone a former residents information, but in this piece of fiction she had to give something in order to progress the plot. Just wanted to make sure it was known a head of time, in order to not upset anyone.

Alec hadn’t wanted to leave the next morning. It took all of his willpower to remove himself from the bed, let alone the loft itself. He was able to do so, but just barely, leaving right as Luke arrived. He cast a wave behind his back as he stepped through the portal Magnus had insisted on, suddenly eager to not be there for the conversation the two were about to have.

                As soon as he set foot in his office, all lightheartedness that had been surrounding him dissipated, and he felt the full weight of his position fall firmly onto his shoulders again. He cast a glance at the remaining journal but decided to locate the others first.

                He found them in the Ops Center, surrounding a computer screen. He glanced at it to see a report from the Phoenix Institute.

                “The attack that may have killed Kaya and Alissa Morgenstern?” He asked quietly.

                Izzy nodded. “There were only two witnesses, the Shadowhunters that claim to have killed the demon. Jonathon Ravenwine and Suzann Jemrusqua.”

                “Are they still in Phoenix?” his question was met by three nods.

                “They are. Jemrusqua is the Institute’s Head and Ravenwine is the Weapon’s Master.” Jace replied.

                “Well that’s a bout of luck.” Alec remarked. “Okay, I’m going to call over there and see if its okay if you visit, Jace. Clary, can you go talk to Dot and see what precautions your mom took to keep you hidden? Maybe she’ll be able to help. Kaya may have taken some of the same courses and used similar resources. Izzy, can you try to get into mundane records and see if any new identities suddenly appeared around Phoenix in 1992?”

                “I will for sure. It’ll be nice to see her again.” Clary replied with a grin. “I hope she can help.”

                “I’m sure she can Clary.” Jace stated. “At least a little. I’m going to go change if I have to go to Phoenix. Rather not die of heatstroke.” He said the last part dramatically and moved away from them towards his room.

                Alec rolled his eyes and Izzy snorted. “Drama queen.” She grinned at Alec. “You do know big bro; the identities may disappear.”

                “I do, if you find any though follow them as long as you can.”

                “Will do.” She turned back to the screen and he nodded his head back towards his office at Clary. She understood the gesture and began to follow him through the Institute.

                “Will you ask Dot if she can come by here? We can hire her to portal Jace to Phoenix.”

                “Yeah of course. You don’t want to ask Magnus?”

                He shook his head. “No, Magnus has something he has to do this morning. I’d rather not pull him from that.”

                “Oh cool.” She stopped as they reached his office door and nervously rocked on her toes. He eyed her as she fidgeted until he couldn’t take the tension coming off of her and sighed.

                “Clary, what is it?”

                “Thank you, Alec. For putting finding my sister as a top priority.”

                “If Valentine is looking for her, she’s in danger. It wasn’t a favor for you.”

                “I know.” She slowly broke into a grin. “You know, you don’t fool me Lightwood. Behind your tough exterior you’re a squishy ball of goo that is more caring then you let on.”

                He gave her a hard look, entirely unamused by being called a ball of goo. She just giggled and backed away in almost a skip, pulling her phone out as she went. He rolled his eyes in exasperation and pushed his office door open.

                Instantly he made his way to the desk phone, dialing the Phoenix Institute once he located the number.

                “Hello New York Institute, this is Phoenix Central Control. May I get your name and where you would like me to direct your call?” An incredibly peppy voice answered and he had to blink a couple times until he registered what she had said.

                “This is Alexander Lightwood, Head of the New York Institute. I’m calling to speak with Suzann Jemrusqua.”

                “Oh! Hello Mr. Lightwood. Yes, give me a moment and I’ll make sure she’s in her office.”

                A loud hold music blared through his ear and he pulled the device away in shock. It quieted down seconds later, and thankfully only took another moment for the peppy Shadowhunter’s voice to return.

                “Okay Mr. Lightwood, Head Jemrusqua is in her office I’ll transfer you now.”

                “Alright, thank you.”                                              

                A ring returned for a moment before a much more subdued voice answered. “Suzann Jemrusqua.”

                “Hello Ms. Jemrusqua this is Alexander Lightwood.”

                “Yes, hello Mr. Lightwood. I have to admit, I’m very shocked by your call. Phoenix doesn’t generally interact too much with New York. Because of the physical distance of course.”

                “Yes, I know it probably seems strange.” He remarked. “But I was hoping you would be amenable to receiving my _parabatai_ Jace Herondale for a quick visit this morning?”

                “A visit?” her slight accent came out stronger as her confusion bled through. “No offense Mr. Lightwood what could you possibly need a visit for?”

                “As I’m sure you know, New York has been facing a rather formidable foe in the form of Valentine Morgenstern?”

                “Yes of course, we’re all aware. How could we help with that? Unfortunately, Mr. Lightwood, we can’t possibly spare any of our Shadowhunters to help you in your fight.”

                “And I wouldn’t ask you to.” He informed her gently. “We actually just need some information from you and a mister Jonathon Ravenwine. Something only, you could uniquely give us.”

                Silence answered him for a moment and then he heard her let out a sigh. “I see.”

                “I promise Ms. Jemrusqua that any information you can give us would help to protect an individual that may not even realize they are in danger.”

                “Yes, I understand. When should I be expecting Mr. Herondale?”

                He sighed in relief. “Within the next hour.”

                “Okay. Thank you for asking Mr. Lightwood.”

                “Of course, I know that I would appreciate the request myself.”

                “Still, very generous of you. I do wish you good luck, and that the Angel watches out for your men and women.”

                “Thank you, Ms. Jemrusqua.”

                She made a humming noise and then hung up, leaving a dial tone in his ear.

                He sighed and sagged back into his chair, pulling his phone out to text his brother to come to his office.

                The blonde appeared seconds later, no doubt hiding behind the door. He had indeed changed, now clothed in a silver sleeveless shirt and dark jeans. He even had a ridiculous ball cap covering his blonde hair. His thigh and hip holsters stood out brightly against the paler fabric and Alec couldn’t help but raise an eyebrow. “You’re going to be in Arizona for all of a few hours at most, and inside an airconditioned Institute the entirety of it. You’re aware you look ridiculous, right?”

                “Shush Alec. Maybe I’ll need to go out into the city? Its hot even in November.”

                He rolled his eyes. “If you say so.”

                “I do.” He studied Alec for a moment. “What else are you thinking about Alec? And don’t bother lying. I can tell something is weighing on you.”

                “The Clave lied. They don’t have the Soul Sword and have every intention of keeping it from the Downworld.” He replied bluntly, knowing that keeping it from him was futile.

                “Shit really!” Jace exclaimed.

                “Yeah. And dad forbid me from telling Magnus.”

                “You’re not going to listen, are you?”

                “Told him last night.”

                Jace beamed. “Good for you! He’ll tell the other Downworld leaders, right?”

                Alec nodded. “Yeah, Luke and Raphael this morning. They have a meeting with the Seelie Queen tonight. I don’t know if they plan on telling her.”

                “That seems dangerous to me.” Jace remarked with a frown. “She could either recognize the act as what it is, a reach out of diplomacy and friendship.”

                “Or she could see it as an excuse to see all Shadowhunters as enemies and we would have more seelies responding like Kaelie.”

                “Exactly!” Jace agreed. “Magnus is smart though, he’ll know what to do.”

                “I know. I trust him completely.”

                Jace grinned, but a knock on the door stopped whatever teasing remark was going to come from his lips.

                “Come in!” Alec called, shooting the blonde a warning look. He nodded instantly, catching the meaning immediately. Don’t mention the Sword.

                Clary and Dot entered, the later looking much better than the last time Alec had seen her. “Dot! Thank you so much for coming.”

                “Of course, Alec. I like feeling useful again.” She gave him a hesitant smile. “You just need a portal to the Phoenix Institute?”

                “Yeah, and our Institute will pay you for the effort of course.” He assured her as he stood to go join the group of three on the other side of his desk.

                “Thank you.” Her smile turned warm and she lifted her hand, a golden vortex appearing before them.

                “Stay safe _parabatai._ ” Alec told Jace, his tone near an order. The other man grinned and gave a brief touch to his shoulder.

                “Always am.” He smiled at Clary, nodded to Dot and went through the portal.

                “Is he aware he looks silly?” Dot asked.

                Alec snorted and gave her a smile. “He says Phoenix is hot.” He turned to face the two women fully.

                “You should go get breakfast, catch up, talk.” He gave Clary a pointed look and she nodded. “Be back in an hour or two.”

                “Will do, thank you Alec.” The small woman beamed between he and the other. “Come on Dot. We have a lot to talk about.”

                They left with simple looks and he turned to look at his desk. Guess it was time to dive into the mind of a madman.

 

                Jace stepped into the Phoenix Institute and looked around, instantly taking in the differences. He had come out in some sort of foyer, large gothic doors before him. A desk was between he and it, a very small woman seated behind it. Her large dark slanted eyes zeroed in on him the second he appeared and a beaming smile crossed her lips.

                “Hello! I am Tia Shieldmore. Welcome to the Phoenix Institute. May I please have your name and business here?”

                “Jace Herondale. I have a meeting with Suzann Jemrusqua.”

                Her eyes flickered to her computer and she smiled before looking back up. “Welcome Mr. Herondale.” She ran her stele over a rune and the doors swung open. “Head Jemrusqua is expecting you. Her office is down the left hall, last door at the end.”

                “Okay, thank you.” He nodded towards her and quickly went through the large doorway. Beyond it was an expanse of hallways and doors, gothic architecture spread through the whole thing. All the doorways were arched and everything was a rich wood. He couldn’t help but be mildly impressed. This Institute was quite different to his own.

                He made his way to the double doors at the end of the left hall and knocked. They swung open and he stepped inside.

                The office was richly covered, the expanse of the room decorated in a very middle eastern feel. He only took a moment to observe his surroundings before locking gazes with the woman who had stood as he entered.

                She stood roughly a head shorter then him and had an almost severe look to her. Her dark hair was pulled up onto her head in a crazily intricate braid. It pulled her face into sharp relief, her dark skin ageless. It was only her eyes above high cheekbones that made him feel like he was looking at someone who had seen more than she would ever like to remember.

                “Mr. Herondale. Welcome to Phoenix.”

                “Jace, please. And thank you Ms. Jemrusqua.”

                “Zana.” She held out her hand. “We’ve heard a lot about you over here.”

                “I’m sure most is greatly exaggerated.” He remarked with a little grin, shaking her hand happily.

                “Modesty, Jace, is only sometimes a good trait.”

                “Oh, I promise Zana, modesty is not something I’m often accused of.”

                She laughed and gestured to the elegant furniture on the other side of the office. “Please, have a seat.”

                He followed her directions and sat across from her. “Did Alec tell you why I was coming?”

                She inhaled sharply, and then let it out slowly. “Not explicitly, but it was easy to infer. You found out about Kaya Carstairs and her daughter.”

                Jace nodded. “We did.”

                “May I ask how?”

                He nodded and shifted in his seat, a small ball of tension in his gut. “As you may know, I was raised by Valentine. I knew of this cabin where he used to take me, and there we found some journals of his. One was about them.”

                “Does he know they’re alive?”

                “He assumes.” Jace studied her. She looked a lot like Maryse, in the way that she seemed very strict and by the book. It was hard to imagine her faking a demon attack and death of a fellow Shadowhunter. “May I ask, why did you do it?”

                She sighed and nodded. “Very well. But please, do not retell it. This is very personal to me.”

“I understand.” He agreed. “Its personal to me as well. I promise your story won’t go past me.”

She gave him a thankful nod. “Jon and I transferred here at the same time as Kaya and Valentine. Jon is my brother-in-law. When we came here I had just lost my husband and my sister and wasn’t in a very good place mentally. The Clave thought a lighter duty would do me well and decided that Jon should go to keep an eye one me. I met Kaya and we bonded instantly. She was the type of Shadowhunter that most envied; an amazing fighter and excellent soldier, at least before she married.

“I could tell that any fire she had once had was gone, like my own was. Where mine was from a loss of a husband, hers was being tied to one she could never love. Valentine seemed so, I don’t know, otherworldly? Like he knew he was the best and thought that all others should see it as well. He didn’t seem to care one bit for his wife’s feelings or wants. So, I took it upon myself to make sure she was okay.

“One day she pulled me aside, her demeaner almost catatonic. She told me that Valentine had injected their daughter with seelie blood while she had been in the womb in some sort of twisted experiment. She said that she couldn’t be near him anymore. That she couldn’t risk another baby being turned into a scientific curiosity.”

Zana met his eyes, her dark colored ones shining with unshed tears. “So, we went to Jon for an idea, for a way to get her away from him. It wasn’t too hard to fake the demon attack. Couple scorch marks, some demonic energy and Kaya was a free woman.”

“Do you have any idea where she went?”

“That day, to a women’s shelter here in town. We had found a mundane who forged documents, she was going to go see them as. We told her not to tell us the name, and that’s all that I know.”

Jace nodded and gave her a small smile. “Thank you, Zana.”

“Valentine is looking for his daughter, isn’t he?”

“We don’t know.” He gave a small shrug. “He could be. We don’t know what he’s planning. He escaped only a couple days ago and could be anywhere. We don’t want to take the chance though that he is.”

“I hope you find her first then.” She hesitated. “Kaya was right in being worried, wasn’t she? He did continue his experiments on you, and his other daughter.”

“His son too. Possibly others.”

She shuddered. “By the Angel. The man he’s become, its not ever something you think will happen to someone you’ve known. Especially not the charismatic ones that everyone likes. I wish we saw it before it happened.”

“Don’t feel bad. Those closest to him didn’t.”

She nodded. “Still. I pray you find her before he does.”

“Do you have a picture of them? I want to go by the shelter, see if anyone was there twenty-four years ago. Maybe they’ll have a name for me?”

She nodded and stood, moving over to her desk. He followed and watched as she unlocked a bottom drawer with her stele. Inside was a book that she lifted, flipped through the pages and then halted.

She pulled out a photograph and handed it to him. On the glossy film was a beautiful young woman, long golden blonde hair pulled into a plait across her shoulder. In her arms was a beaming toddler with wavy darker blonde locks. They looked happy.

“We took this the day before she found out. I hope they were able to live happily, but if they weren’t? Please make sure Kaya gets this. A happy memory may do her some good.”

“I will.” He stated solemnly. “Thank you once again Zana, for everything.”

                “You’re welcome Jace.”

                They shook hands and he bid her goodbye. He even gave a faint wave to the receptionist Shadowhunter as he left and she beamed back and gave a much more enthusiastic wave of her hand.

                It was sweltering outside and Jace was so happy that he had changed his clothes. Regular Shadowhunter gear would have been way too hot. He drew a glamour over his holsters and then took a picture with a little cocky smirk.

 

 

Hey Alec, look how bright and sunny it is out here!

Who looks silly now! Anyway, I’m going to go to a

 Women’s shelter here, that K and A went to.

They may have someone who remembers them.

10:13 AM

Hey Jace, look how utterly unimpressed I am!

That hat is still ridiculous. Your idea sounds like a good one

 though. I’m glad things seem to have went well with SJ.

Stay safe.

10:15 AM

 

                Jace laughed at his brothers reply and switched over to his navigation app to find the local Women’s shelter. It wouldn’t take him too long to reach with his speed rune.

                He darted into an alley once he was beside the brick building and took the glamour off of himself. He had a feeling no one inside would want to talk to him or trust him even. That was part of the reason he had gone with this laid-back clothing choice. He had thought that there was a good chance he would find himself somewhere like this shelter and doubted a bunch of leather would make anyone feel comfortable. Though, the heat was still a good excuse.

                This building had a foyer with an obviously locked door beyond it too, but the receptionist behind it wasn’t so friendly. She gave him a narrowed eyed look. “Can I help you sir?”

                “Hi, I know this is probably a long shot, but do you have anyone who worked here twenty-four years ago?”

                “Excuse me?”

                He pulled the photo out of his jeans pocket and showed it to her with his most charming smile. “I recently found out I have a sister I never knew about. Our father wasn’t a very good man, and I thought I was totally alone. Turns out he had had a first wife who had been able to get away from him. Her friends who helped her said she came here. I just really want to get to know my big sister, you know?” He gave her an imploring look, his eyes purposefully wide.

                “Oh.” She studied the photo, giving it a critical once over. “I can see the familial resemblance between you and her. The girl I mean.” She handed it back with a soft smile. “Maria has been here for over thirty years, give me a moment, okay?”

                “Absolutely.” He took a step away so he was closer to the doors while she made a call. When she was finished she gave him a smile and nod.

                “Maria remembers them, she said she would be right out.”

                He beamed at her in thanks, and then turned the smile to the woman who walked through the door moments later. She was a tiny stout woman, her dark curls greying at the temples. Her face was lined, and eyes wary but Jace could tell that she was someone who others trusted in easily. It was just the aura that she exuded.

                “Hello son, I’m Maria Cortez.” She said with a careful smile.

                “Jonathan Morgenstern.” He didn’t know what possessed him to say that, maybe it was insurance in case the real Jonathan came looking. They would already have someone to associate with that name.

                “Hello Jonathan. Stephanie says you’re looking for your sister?”

                He nodded and handed her the photo. “I found out my father had a wife before my mom, and he wasn’t very good to them either. I want to see if I can locate her. I have no idea what name she’s going by though, or where she went from here. Was wondering if you could help?”

                She looked at him closely, ignoring the glossy paper in her hand. “You do know, that women come here to escape right? We’re not generally in the business of telling any of their personal information to others, especially men, right?”

                He nodded and gave her a sheepish look. “Yeah, I figured as much. I’m just really desperate and have no where else to look. I’ve always thought that I was alone in the world, but I’m not and this could be my chance to actually have some sort of family. Please? Anything at all helps.”

                She surveyed him for a long moment before sighing. “Okay Jonathan, I believe you.” She glanced down at the photo then and smiled.

“Yes, I remember her. She was so scared of her husband, not just on her behalf but her daughters. She introduced herself as Kiah Smith, her daughter was Ruby Alissa. We called her Rue, but her mom used her middle name more often than not. She was a kind woman, obviously very independent and not used to asking for help. They didn’t stay long.”

                She handed it back with a small smile. “There’s not much more that I may tell you. When she left, she said that she had found an apartment out of town, far enough away that her husband couldn’t find her. We didn’t hear anything from them again. I was always worried that he might have found them again.”

                “He was remarried a few years later, so I’m pretty sure not.” Jace told her. “Thank you so much.”

                “I know it wasn’t a lot. I hope you can find your sister. She was such a sweet young girl.”

                “I hope so too.” He thanked them both once more and left, returning to the alley he had started in. He contemplated how he was going to get home, but then grinned and puled his phone out.

 

You love me lots, right Magnus?

10:48 AM

What do you want Blondie?

10:48 AM

I’m kinda stuck in Phoenix with no easy way

 home, so maybe a portal?

10:49 AM

Fine. But it’s because I love Alexander lots, not you capisce?

10:50 AM

 

                Jace laughed and shook his head at his brother’s boyfriend before sending out his exact coordinates. Moments later a portal was before him and he sent Magnus a huge smiley in response before walking through the vortex and back home.

 

                Clary and Dot made their way to a little café not far from the Institute in companionable silence. She was so happy to be spending time with her pseudo sister again. It had only been months since Dot had bought her a shirt her mother would have frowned on, but so much has happened since then that it felt like years.

                “I’ve missed you a lot.” She told her as they sat down with their coffees and muffins. “We haven’t had a chance to actually talk at all, have we?”                 Dot shook her head sadly. “No, and I haven’t been able to apologize for all that’s happened either.”

                “You don’t have to apologize for anything!” She exclaimed, reaching out to grasp her hand. “Valentine did all of this, not you okay?”

                Dot nodded, but there were tears in her eyes. “I wish we hadn’t kept all this from you Clary. You deserved to know.”

                “And I do now.” She squeezed the fingers beneath hers. “I’m okay Dot. You’re okay too.”

                The other woman groaned. “I’m not myself anymore Clary, I feel like who I am is disappearing. I’m trying so hard to feel okay and be better, that I keep making dumb decisions.”

                “Like what?” Clary asked in confusion. “You were just a captive Dot, I doubt anything you could do wouldn’t be justified by that fact.”

                “What about trying to kiss Magnus?”

                “What!” she gasped, eyes going huge as she stared at her friend. “You tried to kiss Magnus? When?”

                “Week or so ago when that seelie was killing Shadowhunters? We were dancing and drinking, and he was just so familiar. His feelings were hurt by Alec so I thought, stupidly, that it would be fine. He stopped me and I’ve been feeling so awful since then.”

                “Oh, Dot its okay. I doubt Magnus was mad at you. We all understand that you’ve been through a nightmare.” Clary said, trying to reassure her.

                “I know he wasn’t, but the guilt is still there. And its made me second guess everything I’m doing now. What if all my choices are being made out of some sort of desperate attempt to feel real again and they’re the wrong ones?”

                “Wrong decisions can sometimes lead to the best outcome.” She gave a shrug. “Don’t second guess yourself Dot. You’re allowed to have your personality change, to have things affect you more and in completely different ways. Just do what you think is right, and it will be.”

                “You’re right.” She sighed. “And I definitely didn’t think kissing Magnus was right! Do you have any idea how hard it was to look at Alec today?”                 “Oh, I can imagine! And see, you know right from wrong. You recognize when you do something out of character. You have nothing to worry about Dot. You’re not losing yourself.”

                “Thanks Clary, you’re the best.” She squeezed her hands tightly and then pulled away to take a drink of her latte. “What was it you wanted to talk about?”

                “You’re the best too Dot.” Clary assured her and then sighed as she began to nervously tear her muffin apart. “Well, we found some journals of Valentine’s. Found out I have a sister.”

                “What!”

                She nodded. “Yeah, he was married when he was like my age, an arranged one. Apparently, he experimented on her too, injecting their daughter with seelie blood. We think that her mom faked their deaths and disappeared with her.”

                Dot stared at her in shock for a moment before she almost visibly shook herself from it. “That’s crazy.”

                “I know! We want to find her, especially if he is looking for her too. Was hoping you could give me some pointers on what mom did to disappear with me?”

                “Well, first thing she and Luke did was get fake ID’s.” Dot replied. “And then they found me. They knew they would need a warlock’s help. Unfortunately, I didn’t feel confident enough to keep your memories safe so we went to Magnus.”

                “Identification and warlock’s help. Those are good, though kinda obvious.”

                “True.” She sighed and then shifted with a contemplative look. “When Jocelyn was deciding where to settle at, the major things she was thinking of was the population and that there was a body of water she could disappear over.”

                “Oh, that makes sense!” she exclaimed. “Easier to vanish surrounded by people and if you can’t be tracked.”

                “Exactly. She also wanted wards so I did those for her. They had to find employment, learn to drive, all those things that Shadowhunters don’t think about because they aren’t part of the mundane world. Another important thing is medicine. Jocelyn was terrified of you getting hurt or sick, because she knew that a mundane doctor couldn’t help properly. I assured her that I could heal if anything happened.”

                “Sounds like to escape the ShadowWorld you basically need a live-in warlock.” Clary remarked.

                “Almost. A strong enough one could help with memories, wards, healing. Any strange powers the seelie blood may be giving her. Unfortunately, there aren’t a lot of warlocks that would be wiling to do that for a Shadowhunter. I was already friends with Jocelyn, I didn’t mind helping.”

                “Thank you so much Dot. For that, and for this.”

                “You’re family Clary. You don’t have to thank me for keeping you safe.”

                Clary stood then and pulled the other woman to her feet and into a tight hug. “You’re family too Dot. I love you.”

                “Love you too.” She tightened her grip for a moment before letting her go. “You should get back to the Institute. Find your sister.”

                “I will, but never forget. You were my sister first.”

                Dot gave her a warm smile at that and nodded. “I won’t. You be careful okay?”

                “I will.”

                They shared one more hug before Clary made her way out the door and back towards the Institute.

 

                Alec had barley sat down and pulled the journal towards him when a knock came on his door. He frowned and gently stored all three of them in his top drawer before calling for the person to enter.

                It was Sebastian, and Alec frowned at the man. “Sebastian. What can I do for you?”

                “Was wondering what I could do actually? Izzy seems busy, and Clary and Jace aren’t around. Figured they all had missions. Wanted to know if there was one I could do for you as well?”

                Alec shook his head lightly. “No, they’ve got that angle of investigation handled. You could take a couple of the junior recruits out on a patrol. I’ve been running a constant cycle of them since Valentine escaped to keep an eye out for him and his followers.”

                He nodded slowly and rocked on his heels. “You sure that’s all?’

                “Until we get a lead, patrolling and looking for some sort of clue to his whereabouts is the best bet we have. Thanks, though, Sebastian.”

                “No problem.” He gave him a nod before turning and exiting the office, the door closing with a resounding click.

                Alec sighed. No matter what he did around here, there was something about Sebastian that he just didn’t trust. He was sure a lot of it came from Aline’s uncertainty of her cousin. He could tell that she was wary about him, and in turn Alec was as well. Though it could also be the way he shoved himself into Izzy’s life in an attempt to help her.

                No matter what it was, he didn’t trust the foreign Shadowhunter near enough to allow him into the know of Valentine’s experiments. This was, for now, strictly a family affair.

                He dug the third journal back out and began to read. The first couple pages read like a narrating introduction as he rambled about his thoughts on how Shadowhunter blood could potentially combine with any other genetic possible and his ideas on how he would do so.

                Some of the science was confusing and annoying so he skimmed through the pages until he reached what seemed to be his next step forward to “genetic advancements”.

                _RM and CT-M are great friends. We’ve always been close, and when they announced that they were pregnant I was elated. Not so much for the child they carried, but for the opportunity it gave me. I told them that I was working on a new vitamin injection that would improve a Shadowhunter’s strength and ability. I asked if they wouldn’t mind if their unborn child was the lucky first one to receive the vitamin. They agreed enthusiastically. The WE-B1A and B1R aren’t exactly vitamins, but if they work like I hope they do, they’ll do exactly what I promised._

Alec frowned. He couldn’t think of someone who fit those initials, so pulled his phone across the desk’s surface to him in order to text Luke.

 

Hey, so I’m reading that thing we told you about.

Who would the initials RM and CT-M fit?

10:00 AM

More than likely Richard and Carmen Montclair.

Richard was a pretty good friend of ours. Could

easily see it being him.

10:02 AM

It says he told them he had a health vitamin for

their baby? They let him do it, no questions

asked. Would he have done that?

10:02 AM

Oh, absolutely. Trusted him above almost

everyone. They had twins though.

10:05 AM

 

                Alec frowned at that and turned back to the journal, skimming a head a couple of entries.

                _They’re having twins! I’m glad I waited to do any of the injections until the checkup. Now this way, I can use the V-B1F and V-B1R on the second fetus and get two tests done at once! I’m sure that comparing the two results with twins would be even better than two random genetic lines. This is the greatest news. Now I can compare the V-B tests to the WE-B tests like I’ve wanted to from the beginning._

                He frowned at the words. Angel, this man was a sick bastard even before he started his Downworlders are evil campaign.

 

Yeah, I read ahead. They did have twins. So was

that for sure them then?

10:08 AM

Yeah, sounds like. Alec, there’s something

you have to know though.

10:10 AM

What’s that?

10:10 AM

 

                Alec didn’t like the sound of that. It was ominous and foreboding. When his phone chimed again he almost pounced on it but frowned when he saw that it was just his brother.

                The frown turned into a laugh at Jace’s mocking photo, and he couldn’t help but send one back. In the process of taking the picture and teasing his _parabatai_ his phone alerted him to another text. He ignored it until the one to Jace was sent, and then after brief hesitation opened Luke’s message.

 

Carmen, her maiden name is Trueblood.

She’s Maryse’s sister. The children that

are being mentioned, they’re your cousins.

10:14 AM

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! I'm planning on a Wednesday/Saturday update dates for this story, but this coming Tuesday I am having surgery so I am unsure if I will be up to getting a chapter posted on Wed. Will try my best though! Hope you're enjoying so far, would be happy to hear from everyone. :)


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The group goes over all the information that they have gathered so far.

Alec stared in shock at the text message. Cousins? He had cousins! He hadn’t even been aware of the fact that his mom had a sister, let alone that she had children. Why did she never talk about Carmen? Did they have a falling out? Was his aunt still even alive? Were his cousins?

                He shook himself from his thoughts and stared at the message feed. He was unsure how to respond. He felt like he might be in shock. Finally, he decided something simple as he wasn’t sure his mind could come up with anything more.

 

Are you serious?

10:20 AM

Completely. I’m sorry Alec. Carmen is

the one that introduced Maryse and

Robert to us. She’s the one that brought

your parents into the Circle.

10:21 AM

 

                He was once again stunned. He had never thought about why his parents had befriended Valentine, or what made them trust him so much to join his uprising. Since the moment he had found out about it he had just been angry. To know that they were brought in by family? It just made him feel so? He wasn’t sure how he was felling actually. He was torn between rage and sadness if he was honest.

 

Is that why they had a falling out? Or is Carmen

even still alive?

10:26 AM

She’s still alive, but they didn’t have a falling out

either Alec. Your mother isn’t allowed to see

her sister at all.

10:27 AM

What!!!

10:27AM

Richard Montclair is Celine Herondale’s brother.

He’s the one that brought her and Stephen in.

Their punishment for following the Circle was the

same as Hodge’s was, except with the Philadelphia

Institute. As an added strike, due to her anger at

losing her son, the Inquisitor made it so that

Maryse could never go there, never see her sister

again. I assume that’s why you didn’t know about

them.

10:30 AM

 

Alec stared at his response, the shock he was feeling multiplying with every message Luke sent to him. He couldn’t imagine being forced to never see his sister again. To not know if she was safe or happy. It sounded like the worst sort or torture.

His heart clenched as he thought of the pain his mother must have been living with. Or the anger his aunt might feel towards not only the Inquisitor but herself as well. He himself felt both on their behalf. Family was everything to a Shadowhunter, and to know that a part of his had been held from him?

 

Luke, I may want to talk some things over with

you. Is it okay if you come by at lunch?

10:33 AM

Absolutely. I can go at almost any time,

so just let me know when you’d like me

there?

10:34 AM

Will do. It’ll be closer to 1-2 then noon. Is that

okay?

10:34 AM

Like I said, any time.

10:35 AM

Thank you Luke.

10:35 AM

Of course Alec. I’m sorry this is happening.

10:35 AM

Not your fault.

10:36 AM

 

                He didn’t wait to see if the werewolf would respond. Instead he dialed Magnus, knowing that the man he loved was the only one who would be able to make him feel right after learning all of this.

                “Alexander.”

                “Magnus.” He sighed happily as soon as he heard the man say his name in that special purring tone of his.

                “Rough morning my love?”

                “I have an aunt!” he exclaimed in answer. “I have an aunt that I never knew existed, and Valentine used her children in his experiment’s!”

                “Oh, Alexander. I am so sorry. I never knew you didn’t know of Carmen’s existence. I thought that she was just a topic you didn’t speak of.”

                “Did you know her?”                 Magnus was quiet, the contemplative quiet that Alec knew meant he was debating how to answer the question. “I knew of her. You could say that I met her and Richard once, but there weren’t any introductions made.”

                “I don’t understand?”

                He heard the warlock sigh. “Richard is the one responsible for the adamas scar on my right side.”

                “What!” he exclaimed, white hot rage filling through him. He knew there was a reason that Magnus never told him the story behind that particular mark on his nearly unblemished skin. He never imagined though that it was because it was given to him by a member of Alec’s family.

                “I never told you because it seemed silly to drudge up old wounds. I truly didn’t know you never knew that Carmen existed.”

                “I know Magnus, I never had a problem with you not telling me. I’m beyond angry though that someone I’m connected to hurt you. I just feel so,” he hesitated for a moment. “I don’t know, dirty?”

                “Oh, Angel. Don’t. Most Circle members truly did believe in what they were doing. Not just following Valentine because they thought it was the best decision or were coerced into doing so. Richard Montclair is one of those diehard believers. At least he was then. I do not, in anyway, associate you with him. Do you understand?”

                “I do.” Alec sighed. “I just feel like I’m on one of those amusement park rides, except instead of thrills making my stomach fly to my throat its familial secrets. What else could possibly be in our closets? At this point I wouldn’t be surprised to find literal bodies!”

                “Alexander, your family’s mistakes are not your own. You share a name, but that does not mean that you share the deeds done by them. It is not your job to clean up their messes.”

                “Apparently it is, and not for my family name but because they’re incapable of doing it themselves. Magnus, they let Valentine inject some unknown substance into their children! How could they possibly have thought that was a safe idea. To blindly follow someone like that! I thought my parents were bad, but this?”                 “I know my love. I know how you must be feeling right now.” Magnus’s voice was loving and soft and Alec wished so bad that he was physically there with him. “Oh, just a second.”

                “What is it?”

                “Your brother. He asked if I loved him, I asked what he wants.”

                Alec let out a sharp laugh. “He wants a portal home from Phoenix.”

                “Ah. I suppose I shall give him one.”

                “Magnus?”

                “Yes darling?”

                “I love you, and I am so sorry that my family has hurt you in the past. I wish that I could take the pain that you’ve had to endure away.”

                “Alexander, you do. Everyday you’re with me.”

                A portal appeared before him, Jace appearing in its place moments later. Alec gave him a nod but ignored his presence otherwise. “You know that’s not what I mean Magnus.”

                “Yes, but its better. Erasing my pain erases my past, and my past makes me who I am today.”

                “That’s true, and I love who you are.”

                “I love you too, darling.”

                “Come for lunch this afternoon? There will no doubt be a lot to fill you in on, and I would really like to see you.”

                “Just let me know when and I am there.”

                “Okay.” Alec knew he that the smile on his face was dopy, but he really didn’t care. “I’ll see you this afternoon.”

                “It’s a date.”

                He ended the call there and glared at Jace. “Say anything, and I swear you’ll be cleaning ichor for a month.”

                “What, me? Say anything about how adorably cutesy my big bad _parabatai_ is! Never!”

                Alec groaned and leaned back in his chair. “Did you find anything useful?”

                “Yeah, I did. You?”                 Alec groaned. “Not sure useful is how I would describe it. Do you wanna go see if Clary is back, and grab her and Izzy? We can compare notes and see where we are.”

                “Yeah sure.” He ducked out of the room and came back moments later, both women in tow. “Found them!”

                “We were hiding so hard.” Izzy teased, to which Jace playfully shoved her shoulder.

                “Were you working hard though?” he asked.

                “Yes! But it was an impossible task!” She turned to Alec. “Do you have any idea how hard it is to track fake ID’s or even just new ID’s? You gave me a worse than a needle in a haystack hunt. It was beyond impossible. I have no idea what they could be going by.”

                “Sorry Iz. It was a long shot anyway.” Alec consoled her.

                “And its totally cool because I know what they were going by.” Jace remarked with a cocky grin. “A woman at the shelter they hid at remembered them. Kiah and Ruby Alissa Smith.”

                “Not too far from their real names then.” Izzy remarked.

                “Yeah, apparently Kaya kept calling her Alissa even after saying it was her middle name.” Jace shrugged. “I get how hard it is with a name change, and my first never altered. It must take a lot of effort to remember to call your kid by a different name.”

                “The change was probably because generally kids are just listed by first name. Schools and such would have her enrolled as Ruby Smith. The middle name would just be in her personal record, which wouldn’t be open to the public.” Clary inferred.

                “What did Dot tell you?” Alec asked her. Her lips twitched for a second, but expression smoothed out soon after and she responded with a list of what the warlock had recommended.

                “Wait, just a second.” He pulled paper and pen to him. “Repeat that real quick.”

                She did, and he transcribed it down as she spoke.

Warlocks-for wards/protection, memory, powers and healing

City on water

Big population

Identification

Money/employment

Driving and other mundane things

                “That’s a pretty good start.” He said when she finished. “What are the biggest cities that are on water?”

                Izzy held up her finger in a ‘wait a second’ movement and then after tapping on her phone said, “Size wise, New York, LA, Chicago, Houston and Philadelphia. Population wise, New York, LA, Chicago, Houston and Phoenix.”

                “Well, we can cross of New York and Phoenix.” Jace said. “It would be stupid to come back here, and stupid to stay there.”

                “That leaves four potential options, if she stuck to the absolute largest.” Alec frowned. “That’s still a lot to cover. Even more if none of these are where she went.”

                “Lets just hope she chose the absolute largest options she had.” Clary said, a hopeful look in her eyes.

                “I agree.” He glanced down at the list. “Okay, lets take a few hours and see what we can find out. Izzy, can you look in and around all four cities and see what warlocks were there in the nineties that may have been willing to help a Shadowhunter?”

                 “Yeah absolutely. Think I’ll be able to run it by Magnus?”

                He nodded. “He’s coming over for lunch. Figured we could go over everything we find then.” He looked over to Clary. “You know the mundane world best of us, what could she have needed that we can maybe use to try and find her?”

                “A driver’s license?” She suggested. “I know you guys don’t know how to do that, but it would be important to know. She might have taken like a driving course or something? If we have some way of getting into a DMV database I could try and find something through there?”

                “I’m sure our systems will have something.” Izzy told her with a grin. “We’ve got lots of fun hacking equipment.”

                “We do.” Alec agreed. “Jace, do you think you can use it to try and find employment records for her?”

                He nodded. “Can try. Smith is like, a super common mundane name. If all else fails, I’ll just google search her.”

                Alec shrugged. “Don’t worry if you can’t find something. We aren’t expecting this to be super easy.”

                “What about you big brother? Did you find anything interesting in what you read in the other journal?”

                Alec sighed and nodded his head. “Yeah, interesting for sure.”

                He explained what he had read so far, and what Luke had told him. By the time he was done Izzy was staring at him with a gob smacked expression, Jace seemed almost as shocked, and Clary looked more like she was sad than anything.

                “I’m sorry guys. That he made you lose family too.”

                “Hey, no.” Izzy pulled her into a hug. “Don’t be sorry silly. You didn’t do anything wrong.”

                “Us not having them is just as much their own fault as Valentine’s.” Alec added. “So please don’t feel bad. I’m planning on looking into the Philadelphia Institute and seeing what I can find out about our Montclair relatives. I’m also going to finish the section on them in Valentine’s journal. If his experiments on them worked too, I’d feel much better if we had them here, where he couldn’t get to them.”

                “How?” Jace asked. “I’m not sure we’re allowed there at all either?”

                “I’ll figure it out.” He stated. “Or we’ll figure it out. For now, lets get to our individual research. Want to be able to have lunch by about one.”

                The others agreed and left almost instantly. He took a moment to stare at the journal before brining up Magnus’s text feed.

 

Bout to dive back into the Nightmare I was

reading. Wish me luck my love.

11:30 AM

Good luck my beautiful Nephilim. You can

handle whatever it is that he has in there.

I love you.

11:30 AM

I love you too. <3

11:31 AM

 

                Jonathan watched from the side of the Ops center as Izzy, Jace and his sister left Alec’s office and made their way to separate computers near each other. He had no idea what the four of them were doing but it seemed serious. It also seemed to have a direction.

                He knew Alec was keeping things from him. The older Shadowhunter was obviously very good at his job, with very good instincts. It was those instincts that would make doing what his father suggested hard.

                After coming to an agreement to work together instead of him killing the bastard, his father had told him to keep a closer eye on the Lightwood heir, Herondale brat and his sister. He wouldn’t say why, or justify the secret, but Jonathan figured he had his reasons.

                Getting close to the two men though would be hard. Clary and Izzy trusted him, but it seemed almost as if the other two didn’t even know the meaning of the word. He didn’t know what more he could do as Sebastian Verlac to gain that trust either.

                He watched the three of them for a moment more before deciding to do what Alec had told him over an hour ago. Perhaps if he just kept on their good sides and acted like the dutiful soldier, he’d get where he needed to. Whatever his father’s plans were, they relied on the interloper and his stuck up _parabatai_. He may need to make sure that they would be there when his father was ready for them, in whatever way that may be.

 

                Alec closed the journal probably more forcefully then necessary and pushed it away from his person. He was disgusted by the words that he had read and as soon as he had finished the last paragraph written about his cousins he couldn’t handle it anymore.

                He had first looked up the Philadelphia Institute, finding the name for the Head and as much information as he could on the inhabitants of it. It seemed to be an incredibly large force, larger even then his own Institute. They also seemed to be beyond strict, ran more like an army then the ShadowWorld police force he considered his people to be.

                After, he began the tedious task of reading more into Valentine’s journal. The way he described the children he was experimenting on and the results of what happened, as well as his glee in the way things turned out made Alec’s skin crawl.

                Between backwards policies and disturbing imagery his mind hurt. He was also beginning to realize that he was incredibly starving. A glance to the clock showed that it was nearing one thirty. No wonder he felt pulled to the limits. He needed a break and was sure that his family could use one too. Even if they did talk shop while they ate, it was better than what they were doing now.

                He opened a group message and sent one out to everyone, hoping that Magnus and Luke could make it over now.

 

Hey, I’m hoping now is a good time for

lunch? I could really use a break right

about now.

1:28 PM

Magnus <3:

For you darling, of course it’s a good time.

1:28 PM

 

Jace:

Keep your flirting to the private feeds Bane.

And youre the bossman alec. Lunch now?

1:30 PM

Lunch now. If you three feel like you

 have found enough?

1:30 PM

Magnus <3:

I’ll do what I please Herondale. Shall I portal

on over? I’ll conjure us up some lovely take

out once I’m there.

1:30 PM

 

Izzy:

I found all I can. Will be right in big bro!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you all for reading and leaving kudos. You're all awesome and give me drive to write more. :)


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Jace and Clary head to Chicago while the Downworlder leaders have a meeting with the Seelie Queen.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The events of 2x17 and onward are going to more or less happen in this story, but differently and in some places in a different order. So the Seelie Queen does happen before everything else in this timeline.   
> Also, a bit of a TW for the end of the chapter, Alec is having a sort of an anxiety attack. It never says explicitly that that is what is happening, but I more or less just took from my own anxiety/panic experiences so I know that it may give the same feelings to others.

Jace nodded as Magnus finished speaking. “That would be awesome. Problem though, I don’t think either Clary or I have been to Chicago.”

                She shook her head after he glanced at her in question, but Magnus shrugged like it was no big deal. “I’ll escort you of course.”

                “Thank you, Magnus!” She said with a beaming smile. “Alec, how long would you want us to be there?”

                He thought for a moment before answering. “Overnight if need be. I would want you back by tomorrow evening. Izzy will be going to Philadelphia tomorrow afternoon, but her trip wont last as lengthy. I really don’t feel comfortable sending my best people out for too long, but I know that this is important.”

                “We’ll need bags then, just in case.” Jace stated. “Mind giving us five minutes to gather some clothes?”

                “Gather away.” Magnus said with a wave of his hand. “I’ll spend the time flirting with my Shadowhunter since his prude of a brother won’t be here.”

                Izzy snorted. “Prude. Jace? Right!”

                “I’m leaving before you all insult me more.” He stated with a faux pout and dramatic stand. The others laughed good naturedly as he left the office, Clary right behind him.

                “So, overnight trip.” She remarked, her tone rocky and almost awkward. “Could be fun, right?”

                He glanced down at her. Things had been awkward between them since the kiss in the seelie grove. He knew he was in love with her, knew that she was the only one for him. What he didn’t know was what she felt. That day had almost entirely ruined her relationship with Simon, and since then she had been walking on eggshells with Jace in almost all their interactions.

                “It could. Never been to Chicago, and we have no idea what to expect. Could be a blast, could be a disaster.”

                “You’re optimistic.” She grumbled.

                “I’m realistic.” He refuted with a point in her direction before he split away and made his way to his room.

                He would be more likely to call this trip interesting, rather than fun. He thought of all the ways that something could go wrong while hurriedly packing a bag and then changing into his regular clothes. Starting with the awkwardness between them escalating all the way to something extreme happening with the warlocks they were meeting. Or even it not being Kaya Carstairs.

                He could tell that Clary’s hopes had skyrocketed, and he really didn’t want her to get disappointed. She had been through so much already and all he wanted to do was comfort her. Since he didn’t know how she really felt about him, he couldn’t comfort her like he wanted to though and it more than frustrated him.

                He knew his siblings would think he meant sex, but with Clary he felt far more drawn to intimacy. Holding her, flirting, kissing and all that lovey-dovey sickeningly sweet crap Alec had with Magnus. He could feel how his _parabatai_ felt with the warlock, and that’s what he wanted with Clary.

                He would never push her though. He wasn’t planning on making any advances in their relationship unless she started them first. They had been through a rollercoaster already, he wasn’t going to add to it.

                Giving a dramatic sigh, he tossed his bag onto his shoulder and then groaned. He was so sick of his thoughts turning down this road. He needed to focus on the mission. Find Clary’s sister. Maybe then, when she has an actual sibling, she’ll stop seeing him as a brother and want more again.

                Damn it, Herondale, focus!

                He sighed again and left his room, slamming the door shut harder then he needed to. Stupid brain.

                He leaned against the wall beside his door, waiting impatiently for Clary to return. It took almost another whole five minutes before she came out of her room and made her way to him. The expression on her face was odd and he frowned at her as she approached.

                “You okay?”

                “Huh, yeah, yeah! I’m fine.”

                “Okay?” He drew the word out; almost certain she wasn’t but shrugged anyway. “Whatever you say. Ready to go?”                 She nodded. “Yeah, lets.”

                They went back to Alec’s office, finding the others almost exactly how they had left them. The conjured chairs had disappeared, and Alec and Magnus were on the couch, the later leaning against his _parabatai’s_ side, while Luke and Izzy sat in the two arm chairs.

                “Have everything?” Alec asked as they entered.

                “Sure do.” Clary chirped. “Thank you, Alec.”

                “Stop thanking me Fray. I told you, this mission is important.”

                “Whatever you say, goo ball.”

                “Goo ball!” Magnus gasped, eyes going huge.

                Alec rolled his eyes, and lightly nudged the warlock’s side with a scowl. “Get them out of here before I maim her.”

                Clary giggled. “You love us Alec, admit it.”

                “Never.”

                “Love you too, _parabatai_.”

                “Fine, I love Jace.” He stood, pulling Magnus to his feet with him. He walked to Jace’s side and then pulled him into a hug.

                “Stay safe, and watch her too okay?”

                “I will.”

                Alec nodded as he pulled away. Jace watched him as he lightly touched Magnus’s hand as he passed the other man. “Come back soon, okay?” He told him, voice soft.

                “Throwing them out the door and driving away.” The warlock teased. He gave Jace and Clary a wink and then opened a portal before grabbing each of their arms and pulling them through.

                They came out in a side street between towering buildings, wind instantly whipping around them icily. Jace shuddered and wrapped his arms around his waist. He preferred Arizona.

                “Okay, I brought you two right to, well let’s call it Saffron’s office.” He said nodding towards the building at their right.

                Jace glanced over, eyes instantly reading through the glamour to the sign declaring her Downworlder business. Shifted Polarity. Huh, kinda cool name. “Looks nice enough.”

                “Publicly, she’s very above board.” Magnus remarked. “You two let me know if you need arrangements for a place to stay tonight, okay? I’ll pay for a hotel room.”

                “You’re the best Magnus.” Clary said with a smile.

                “Oh, I know. Watch each other, okay?”

                They agreed in the affirmative and then he was conjuring a portal, disappearing seconds later.

                “Let’s go meet Saffron Diablos, shall we?” Jace asked, offering his arm to her with an imploring raised brow.

                A faint blush came on her cheeks and she nodded, accepting the arm and stepping closer to him. Together they walked into the shop, a charming twinkle bell announcing their entrance.

                “One moment!” A voice called. A few seconds later a beautiful woman came from the back. She was incredibly tall, thin and had a large mass of dark curls surrounding an oval face with perfect toffee skin. Her eyes though, were beyond intimidating. An expanse of all black stared at them, making him very unsure of what she felt despite the smile on her darkly painted lips.

                “Oooh, Nephilim!” She exclaimed, clapping long fingered hands together. “Exciting! What can I do for you?”

                “Saffron Diablos?” Clary asked.

                The woman nodded and turned the predator like grin to her. “I am, lovely. You are?”

                “Clary Fairchild, this is Jace Herondale.”

                She literally squealed, the sound turning into a coo as she looked between them. Well, Jace thought she was looking between them. She moved her head between them so he assumed that’s what she was doing. “Lucky, lucky me. What brings you to the Windy City?”

                “You actually.” Jace spoke for the first time and she gasped, pointing to her chest with a bright red, long-nailed finger.

                “Me? What could I possibly do for the Shadowhunter’s Angel Warriors?”

                Clary raised a brow at him and he gave a small shrug. He hadn’t heard the name before either. “Do you know a woman named Kaya Carstairs?” he asked.

                “Or Kiah Smith. She may be using that name too.” Clary added.

                She hummed, crossed her arms and cocking a hip. “I might? I might not?  What’s the information worth to you darlings?”

                “Anything.” Clary declared and he made a hissing noise as he inhaled sharply.

                “Clary.”

                “No, Jace.” She shook her head. “Anything, Saffron.”

                She squealed again. “Beautiful! Well then Miss Fairchild, my price is pretty easy. I want a vial of your blood.”

                “No!” Jace exclaimed instantly. He glanced down at Clary and shook his head adamantly. “Clary, you never, ever give your blood to anyone. She may not even know her! It’s not worth the risk.”

                “You’re looking for little Alissa Morgenstern, right?”

                The question caused them to snap their attention to the warlock, a completely feral smile gracing her lips now. “You are, right?” She ran her tongue along her bottom teeth and then bent onto the counter, leaning closer to them.

                “Does that answer your question little Shadowhunter prince? I can tell you what I know about the both of them, but only in exchange for a vial of one of your blood.”

                “Mine then.” He said resolutely.

                “Jace!”

                “No.” he shook his head. “Clary, you don’t know what warlocks can do with your blood. I won’t let you risk it.”

                “Oh, calm yourself boy. I just want it for research purposes. Pure angelic blood, it’s a goldmine.” She snapped her fingers and in a puff of silver smoke a document was in Clary’s hands. “Read it. Sign it. Then you don’t have to worry about me doing anything, _nefarious_.” She purred the last word and Jace had to suppress a shudder.

                He stepped closer to Clary to peer over her shoulder in order to read the words. It was exactly what Saffron said. Research only, no spells, rituals or demons involved. He sighed.

                “I’m more then wiling to do it Clary.”

                “No. She’s my sister.” She took the few steps closer and dropped the contract before Saffron. “You sign it first.”

                She beamed and snapped a huge plume feather into existence, signing her name with a theatric flourish. “Smart girl you are Fairchild. Your turn.”

                She handed her the feather, and without hesitation Clary signed the document. Jace sighed, there really was no stopping her when she got an idea into her head.

                “Thank you, lovely.” The warlock purred. She reached out and lightly gripped Clary’s wrist, pricked her finger and then drew out one small vial worth of blood.

                As soon as it was done, Clary stepped away from her and backed up until her back was against Jace’s chest. He couldn’t help the surge of happiness that came through him at her seeking support from him.

                “Okay, tell us what you know now.”

                “About twenty-three years ago, a friend of mine Maddie Tempest came to me with a new client of his. Friend he said.” She rolled her eyes almost fondly. “She had this adorable baby girl with a bit of an issue. See, despite how many times he made her forget, the little babe kept making plant life do what she wanted.

                “At first I thought she was a warlock child with a specific gift, it happens sometimes.” She shrugged. “But then I met her mother. My door has a ward that gets rid of all glamour’s, so despite her efforts those marks you all paint yourselves with stood out brightly.”

                Her lips curled into another sinister feeling smile. “So, I was instantly intrigued. The mother didn’t want to tell me what she was, but I told her I couldn’t help without knowing. I was beyond surprised by what she said! Seelie blood! In a Shadowhunter!”

                “You asked for the same thing from her for payment, didn’t you?” Jace asked, tone accusatory.

                “You’re a smart one too.” She remarked, stabbing her finger at him. “I did indeed. She didn’t want to, again, but once I told her what I could do she changed her mind right away.”

                “What did you do?” Clary asked.

                “I blocked her non-human blood completely. No extra abilities, no sight, no ability to take runes. Nothing. Unless the block is broken, she’s completely human.”

                Clary gasped and Jace felt his mouth fall open in shock. “That’s possible?”

                “Oh, of course!” She exclaimed, waving her hand dismissively. “Its hard to do, and dangerous, so most don’t attempt it. It’s also illegal, but little Kaya Carstairs didn’t care. She didn’t tell me what she was running from, but I knew she was.” Saffron shrugged. “It only took a couple years for me to know. Wasn’t hard to connect Valentine Morgenstern with that sweet little girl.”

                She straightened her spine completely and Jace felt her eyes piercing through them. “Kaya is still here in town, I don’t know where Alissa went, but you find her. That man will do nothing good with her.”

                “We know.” Jace agreed. “And we will. Where can we find Kaya?”

                She snapped her fingers, and an address was in his hand, complete with directions. “Her gym. Good luck, little prince.”

                He glanced down at the address and then brought it down to Clary’s eye level. “I was right.”

                She nodded, and then smiled at Saffron. “Thank you.”

                “Oh no darling, _thank you_!”

 

                Magnus walked right back to Alec’s side as soon as he returned to the Institute, wrapping an arm around his Shadowhunter’s waist. “I dropped them off right at Saffron’s door.”

                “They’ll be okay?”

                Magnus nodded. “You know Biscuit and Blondie. They’ll be fine. Maybe a bit unnerved by Saffron, but fine.”

                He was pretty sure the sultry, slightly unhinged but totally harmless warlock would put Jace’s teeth on edge, and he couldn’t help but feel a little giddy at the thought. He couldn’t help it, really! He liked Jace, but playfully torturing the blonde was just too much fun.

                Alec knew it too, giving him an amused look. “That amuses you, doesn’t it?”

                “Oh, _so_ much!”

                Luke snorted. “Mature Magnus.”

                He shrugged. “She’s harmless, I promise.”

                “What time do you have to go see the Seelie Queen?” Alec asked, glancing down to meet his eyes.

                “Roughly five.”

                “Its after three now.” Izzy announced. “Was there anything else we needed to do before they left?”

                “I don’t think so?” his Shadowhunter answered. “Until Jace and Clary get home, there isn’t really anything we can do.”

                “Besides Isabelle going to Philly.” Magnus added.

                She nodded. “That’s true, but we have that mostly planned out, right?”

                “Right. Pretty much just say that we’re looking for strong _parabatai_ pairs to come help us fight Valentine.” Alec agreed.

                “Are there any others other then the Montclair’s?” Luke asked. “Because some added help is actually a pretty good idea.”

                “There are two others, yeah.”

                “Maybe Jace and Clary should stop at the Chicago Institute and ask them too? Not just for _parabatai’s_ but anyone willing to help?” Magnus suggested.

                “Yeah I thought about that.” Alec agreed with a nod. “That way, if the Clave asks, that’s why they were there.”

                “Philly makes sense though.” Izzy pointed out with a frown. “Chicago is so far away. Wont they be suspicious?”

                He shrugged and leaned back to rest against his desk, Magnus moving with him in order to not lose the contact. “I’ll think of something. Hopefully by the time they notice anything, we’ll have Alissa Carstairs and the Montclair twins here, where Valentine can’t get to them and I don’t have to lie.”                 “You plan on telling them?” Luke asked, a brow arched.

                Alec shrugged. “I don’t trust their judgement on most things, but as we are already aware, Morgenstern girls make a splash. I doubt we could keep it from them. Safer to address it first, before they come down on us.”

                “Smart.” Magnus remarked, idly caressing Alec’s back as he said so. “Dangerous though. We don’t know who Valentine could have as spies.”

                “He obviously has someone, since he escaped.” Luke observed pointedly.

                “I know, that’s why I don’t plan on saying anything until they’re all here.”

                “What about the second half of the journal?”

                At her words, all for of them looked to said item, sitting harmlessly on Alec’s desk. It’s plain cover and simple appearance were so misleading. Its contents being as shudder worthy as they were though, made the innocuous looking object more dangerous than some of Magnus’s artifacts.

                “I’ll read it.” Alec said, his features hard. “I have some things I have to do first, regular Head duties, but I’ll read it tonight before I come home.”

                “It’ll give us another person to find.” Izzy pointed out. Luke frowned at her words briefly but said nothing.

                Magnus shot him a questioning look, but he just blinked and subtly shook his head. Well then, if that wasn’t cryptic.

                “I know it will Iz, but we’ll do it.” Alec stated, his tone determined and set.

                “Of course, you will, Alexander.” He moved his comforting touch up to his neck, squeezing the back of the long column gently before his thumb idly ran along the deflect rune. “Between all of us, we’re pretty unstoppable.”

                “I know.” He gave him a loving smile and leaned into the touch.

                “You two are so sickly sweet you’re giving me a cavity.” Izzy cooed.

                Alec waved her away with a roll of his eyes. “Go find our brother and get him ready for some patrolling practice. Kid’s been itching to go out for days.”

                “This time, with permission and supervision.” Izzy agreed.

                Magnus felt him shudder at the reminder. “Yeah, exactly.”

                “Okay, I’ll go have fun with the cool Lightwood boy.” She teased, pushing herself out of the arm chair. She walked to them, gave Magnus a hug and then kissed her brother’s cheek. “Don’t go crazy reading that nonsense, okay?”

                “I’ll try.”

                She grinned and then waved to Luke. “Bye Luke. See you later.”

“Have fun with Max tonight Izzy. Stay safe.” He said in goodbye, standing as well.

“Always am!” She assured them before sashaying from the room.

                Alec sighed after she was gone and stepped away from Magnus’s touch, turning to face him fully. “You two need to leave now too, don’t you?”

                “Unfortunately. We need to retrieve Raphael, and with the Queen its always better to be early than on time.”                 “On time is late.” Luke agreed.

                Alec nodded. “Okay. You two be cautious around her, okay?”

                “More cautious than a construction worker.”

                Alec snorted, causing Magnus to raise a brow at him in question. “Sorry, was just trying to picture you in one of those silly hats.”

                “Blasphemy Alexander!”

                He grinned and Magnus couldn’t stop himself from placing a gentle hand on his cheek and then a kiss on his lips. “I promise, we will be careful.”

                “Thank you.”

                “Always.”

                He stepped away and went to Luke’s side. “I’ll see you this evening, my love.”                 Alec nodded and raised a hand in goodbye. Magnus and Luke returned the gesture and then he opened a portal, Luke practically dragging him through it into Raphael’s quarters in the Dumort.

                “What was that?” Magnus asked as soon as they were there. “Earlier, your face. What was that?”

                Luke’s lips twitched like he was resisting laughter but shook his head. “No, not now. Later. Tomorrow even.”

                Magnus sighed. “Fine, fine. Be that way.”

                “Yes, hello. Do come in. Oh, what was that? I’m sorry I don’t understand cryptic conversation. Please do fill in your gracious host.”

                They both turned to face the lounging vampire who had an entirely unimpressed look on his face. “Oh, hold the saltiness Raphael.” He remarked, plopping himself onto the couch across from his pseudo son.

                Raphael rolled his eyes. “What were you accusing Luke of, so inelegantly I might add.”

                “He made this face when Isabelle said something about finding another Shadowhunter that Valentine essentially tortured. I wanted to know what it meant.”

                “How is Isabelle?” Raphael asked, completely ignoring the response to his own question.

                “She’s doing a lot better.” He assured him.

                “That’s good.”

                They fell into a silence then, Raphael studying his own nails intently, Luke still standing awkwardly where they came in and Magnus sitting in exasperation. “Shall we be going then?” He asked suddenly. “I, personally would love to get this over with.”

                “I couldn’t agree more!” Raphael declared, bouncing to his feet with catlike grace.

                “Me either.” Luke stated, moving around to join them.

                “Excellent.” Magnus stated, conjuring yet another portal, this one pulling them to the Seelie Grove.

                The second they stepped through, the surrounding area dropped into night time, thousands of twinkling lights replacing the sun. They walked out of the portal to stand right before the childlike visage of the Seelie Queen.

                The serene smile on her face turned pleased as she looked at them. “Welcome, fellow leaders of the Downworld. Thank you so much for coming.”

                “Of course, Your Majesty.” Magnus replied, while the other two nodded their heads. “What was it you wanted to discuss with us?”                 “I called you here today, because there is something of very grave importance that I must impart with you.” She said, her voice somehow simultaneously soft and serious.

                Magnus exchanged an uncomfortable look with the two at his side, before looking back up to her.

                “The Shadowhunter’s have been lying to us all. They do not, in fact, have the Soul Sword in their possession.”

                He kept his face passive as he looked at her, eyes blinking the only response he gave. Part of him was sure this was what she wanted to tell them almost as soon as Alec had given him the information. She loved to tear apart connections, especially when they were with Shadowhunters.

                “How do you know this?” Luke asked, his tone holding disbelief. Good, he had the same thought as Magnus. Play dumb.

                “That is not important.” She remarked, waving the question away. “What is, is that your Shadowhunters have kept this from you.”

                “Are you sure they know?” Magnus asked. “The Clave isn’t very forthcoming.”

                “Oh, Magnus. Yours in particular. He is their leader, is he not?”                 He didn’t answer and she just shook her head sadly. “I see you know I’m right. The reason I called you here, is I have an offer for you all?”

                “What sort of offer?” Raphael asked.

                “One of protection, in exchange for your loyalty to me of course.”

                For the first time that night Magnus felt genuine shock. Was she serious? She would give them a conditional protection as long as they what, swore fealty to her?

                “What sort of protection?” Luke’s question was met by a wide grin as she spread her arms.

                “Why, my realm of course! If you promise to follow my lead and listen to my orders and directions, your people can come to my realm. That sword cannot touch them here.”

                “No thank you.” Raphael answered her instantly.

                She gave a wide-eyed look, shock evident at his quick answer. “Now, Mr. Santiago, don’t be so hasty.”

                “Its not hasty.” He refuted. “What would my people eat? Where would we go during your daylight hours? How could we possibly live here in any comfort? No, my clan will stay in New York. I don’t trust the Clave, but I trust the Shadowhunters under Alec Lightwood’s command.”

                Magnus felt a surge of love for the man at his words, his readiness to defy the Queen and stand up for his Alexander. He wanted to reach out and touch the vampire, show his thanks and relief at hearing him say such a thing but didn’t dare while the Queen studied them so piercingly.

                “Very well then.” She waved her hand and a shimmering doorway appeared. “Step through to your home then Mr. Santiago. I’m sorry we couldn’t come to an agreement.”

                He glanced at Magnus and Luke, both of which nodded, before walking back into the Dumort. Once he was gone she looked at them even more sharply.

                “As for you two,” she said as she stood and walked to their sides. “I know it’s a hard decision.” When she was standing before Magnus, she waved her hand and conjured a rose and his eyes followed her hands as she placed it in his front pocket.

                “You have until this rose dies to give me a decision.”

                They stood in silence, all three of their eyes on the bright red flower. Magnus clenched his jaws. Had Alec not told him of the sword, had this been new information, if he didn’t trust his Shadowhunter with every fiber of his being this may have been a tough decision. He may have thought for a moment that the Seelie Queen would be his best bet, that she could protect the warlocks of New York from the wrath of the Soul Sword and the monster of a man that threatened to wield it.

                Now though, in this moment and reality he knew there was no question. She played games, twisted deals and snaked around outright lies like the master that she was. There was nothing safe about trusting her, and he knew that with his entire being.

                “With all due respect, Your Majesty,” He said drawing the rose from his pocket. “I don’t need the time to decide.”

                “Oh?” She asked with an almost victorious smile. Oh, how she was going to be disappointed.

                “Yes. It’s a very kind offer, but I must decline.”

                “What!” her eyes went huge, obviously not expecting that response. “Mr. Bane, that is a mistake. You cannot trust the Shadowhunters. They will always choose their own over us. Always.”

                Not my Alexander. He wanted to say. Not my selfless Nephilim that loves me and puts me before anything else. That didn’t hide this from me. Not that Shadowhunter.

                He didn’t say any of that though. He just shook his head. “I trust the Shadowhunters of New York. If they do know of the Sword, I have faith that they have every intention of telling us at the Cabinet meeting tomorrow afternoon. I would rather not take an action that the Clave may view as a declaration of mistrust or war. I do appreciate the offer, but like I said, will have to decline.”

                Her lips were pinched angrily as she turned to Luke. “And you, Mr. Garroway?”

                Luke shook his head. “I, too, will have to decline. It very much is a very kind offer Your Majesty, but my pack and I can not run and hide. The fight against Valentine is a personal one to me. I have to stay in New York.”

                “Very well.” She stepped back from them, eyes hard. “You gentlemen are making a huge mistake.” She jutted her chin over her shoulder. “You may see yourselves out now.”

                Magnus somehow knew she meant on foot, knowing how vindictive she could be he wasn’t surprised. He just smiled, gave a half bow and turned on his heels.

                They remained silent until they reached the streets of New York. The moment they left the realm though Luke let out a hard breath and his posture sagged dramatically. “That wasn’t a mistake, right?”

                “I don’t think so.”

                “And if Alec _had_ hidden the Sword from you?”

                He shrugged. “He didn’t, so we will never know. I’d like to think what I said to her would have been true, but, well. I’m only human.”

                “And human’s have emotions.” Luke nodded in understanding. “I can imagine it could have become quite an issue.”

                “That’s for parallel world Magnus to worry about.” He said with a wave of his hand. “This Magnus doesn’t feel like I made a mistake. It wasn’t a hard decision.”

                “You don’t feel like you chose the Shadowhunters over your own people?”

                Magnus thought about it for a very brief moment before shaking his head. “No. We don’t live in an Us vs Them world Lucian. That’s what Valentine wants. Alexander _is_ my people. I trust him. I do not trust the Queen.”

                Luke nodded. “Yeah, I agree.” He let out another hard sigh. “I want to go drown myself in alcohol, but I have work in the morning.”

                Magnus laughed and patted his back. “I understand the urge. Go home my friend, have one drink at least and get some sleep.”

                “Are you going to do the same?”

                “I’ll wait up for Alexander, have probably more than one drink.” He smiled. “But essentially, yes.”

                Luke laughed and nodded. “Sounds good. You walking?”

                Magnus scoffed and conjured a portal. “Hardly. After you?”

                He received a nod in thanks and walked through. Once he was gone Magnus crossed himself, coming out in his living room. He sighed in relief once he was there before dramatically tossing himself on the couch. He then summoned a martini to his hand. Oh yes, a couple drinks were more then called for.

 

                Alec let the journal slip through his numb fingers, his eyes blinking constantly. He hadn’t just read all of that? This was a dream, right? An awful, awful dream that he’ll wake up from any moment and Magnus will be there to comfort him.

                Magnus. His boyfriends name cleared the fog around his brain and he was able to shake himself into a more conscious state. He needed Magnus.

                In a series of hurried movements, he picked up the journal, shoved it into his jackets pockets, forced his arms through the sleeves of said jacket and left his office. He locked the door behind him and practically ran his way out of the Institute, mindless of the Shadowhunters that he passed on the way. He needed to get home. Now.

                He even activated his speed and glamour runes in order to sprint back to the loft at the fastest possible pace, pushing himself past his limits. Fast enough that his mind only focused on his body as he moved. So fast in fact, that he was even panting slightly when he reached Magnus’s doors and had to take a couple calming breaths before pushing his way inside.

                Magnus was lounged across the couch, fingers idly twirling the stem of a martini glass. Gin, he dimly registered. Damn, Seelie Queen must not have been pleasant.

                “How was the Queen?” He asked, voice weird even to his own ears. High, tight and strained. Boarder line panicked.

                Magnus groaned and pulled his legs up, crossing them together under his body. “Join me and I’ll tell you.”

                Alec moved robotically to do so, sitting on the other cushion, body angled towards his boyfriend, slightly still widened eyes focused on him. “So, what did she want?”

                The warlock scoffed and rolled his neck. “Well first and foremost, to tell us about the Soul Sword.”

                He hmm’d, signaling him to continue. That didn’t surprise him. Not like what he had read. Oh, god what he had read! He needed to get that out of his head. Magnus was telling him something important.

                “Well, after doing so and insinuating that you lot can’t be trusted because you always choose your own kind, she told us that we can move our people to her realm in exchange for our sworn loyalty! Can you believe that?! None of us had any intention of doing so of course, and she wasn’t happy in any way. Even swore that we made a mistake. Can you believe that woman?”

                “No, not really.” He answered feebly.

                “Right! She told me I could never trust you, but of course she doesn’t know you told me the truth. She doesn’t know how much you love me, right Alexander.”

                He hmm’d again, attention fading.

                “Alexander?”

                Magnus’s hands were suddenly in his, pulling his focus back into sharp relief. He zeroed in on Magnus’s eyes. The dark orbs were staring at him in worry. “Alexander, love, are you okay?”

                He made to nod, but after a brief thought shook his head adamantly and dropped his gaze to their clasped hands. No. No he was not okay.

                “What’s wrong Angel?”

                “Magnus.” He tried to begin, but his voice cracked and eyes widened. He couldn’t say it. Couldn’t even think it, how was he supposed to say it.

                “I’m here love.” His hands left Alec’s in order to cup his face. “You can tell me, whatever it is.”

                “I finished the journal.” He whispered, voice wispy.

                “Okay?” Magnus prompted.

                Alec swallowed thickly and looked up into the man he love’s eyes, his own glassy through unshed tears, of both fear and pain. “Magnus, I think I’m Valentine’s last experiment.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading! Comments and kudos make my day as do all of you lovely readers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Clary and Jace find Kaya Carstairs. Alec and Magnus discus a life altering revelation.

Clary let Jace more or less guide her from the magic shop, his arm hovering around her waist. She was thrumming with energy because they were on the right track! They were going to find her sister before Valentine did.

                “You should have let me give her my blood.”

                She looked up at him sharply and shook her head. “No, no way. I told you Jace, she is my sister and I made the deal.”

                He shrugged one of his shoulders, intriguing miss colored eyes looking everywhere but her face. “I know what you said. Still should have let me.”

                She rolled her eyes and gave his chest a dismissive pat. “Don’t worry about it, okay? Now come on, lets get a cab. I so am not walking in this cold!”

                “Do you want my jacket?”

                She suppressed a giggle and shook her head. “I’ll be okay White Knight. Just, stand close.”

                He did so without question and she wished she could suppress her blush. Things around him have been so awkward, and she really didn’t know how to react especially when her natural response to him being so close was to flush.

                So, she just didn’t look at him, turning completely towards the road, arm waving as she hailed a cab. She was incredibly happy that one came up quickly.

                “I one time tried to hail a cab down with my invisibility rune on.” She explained her delighted smile to him as they climbed into the car. He snorted, amusement in his eyes, before bending forward in the seat and handing the directions to the driver.

                The gym was across town, making Clary even happier that they took a cab. Even with speed runes it would have taken them far longer than would have been comfortable in the bitter temperatures.

                Jace payed the cabbie when they arrived while she stood on the sidewalk, staring at the quaint little white building. She was trying to imagine what it was like for her sister and Kaya Carstairs growing up here. Had things been less stressful for her then Clary’s own mom? More? Had she felt a ball of relief at the news of Valentines ‘death’? A bolt of fear when he came back to life?

                She knew the only way to find those answers was to go inside, but something was keeping her frozen in place. Jace’s touch to her elbow thawed her, causing her to shake her head at herself and give him a thankful smile.

                “You okay?”

                “Yeah, I’m good.” She replied before taking the lead and walking into the gym.

                The building was as nice on the inside as the out. There were no obnoxiously large weight equipment or exercise machines. The wide expanse was hard wood with three different huge matts covering its surface. The furthest wall on the left was all mirror, a bar across its surface almost like a dance studio would have. In the middle there was an indentation in the back wall, doors on either side of a large brightly colored juice bar. The right side had a few more doors with the last wall covered in a beautifully done mural of an ocean view.

                In front of that wall was what appeared to be a class of young women learning self-defense. Jace bent down so his lips were by here ear and whispered, “That’s Kaya Carstairs, the instructor.”

                Her eyes immediately went to the woman he pointed out. She was small, maybe even smaller than her which was really hard to be. Her petite body was well muscled though, and no less intimidating then if she had been a giant. Especially with the way she led that class!

                Her hair was a rich blonde and cropped to surround her face, the cut rounding out an incredibly long face. She had the front part held back with a band, so her face was easily visible. Sea blue eyes framed by long pale lashes. Even from here Clary could tell that her face was only faintly lined despite her age. She really was a beautiful woman, and Clary couldn’t understand how Valentine hadn’t fallen even a little in love with her.

                “She still moves like a Shadowhunter.” Jace observed and she nodded in agreement.

                “Yeah, I can see why she opened this gym. It must be hard to leave a life you loved behind. Teaching mundanes to protect themselves seems like a poor imitation.”

                “She’s good at it though.” He lifted his chin towards where she was adjusting a young woman’s stance gently. “They seem to have a lot of business.”

                “I kind of want a smoothie.” She announced after nodding in agreement.

                He snorted, but with a light nudge at her waist guided them towards the juice bar. “Let’s get one then. They might be awhile.”

                She hopped up onto one of the stools as they reached the bar, gaze focusing on the menu. A weird shimmer bothered her eyes though and she pointed it out to Jace, who nodded.

                “Glamour. Either look through it or ignore it. They must have a menu for Downworlders too, potions and stuff.”

                “We do!” a voice chirped as a medium build attractive blonde man came to stand before them. His bright blue eyes shone as he studied them. “Though, we don’t get any of you in here.” His eyes flickered towards Kaya briefly, worry momentarily evident in them.

                “Was there something I can get you? From either menu?”

                “Strawberry smoothie?” She asked eagerly.

                “Its freezing, how can you want that?” Jace asked with a perplexed look.

                “Cold things are best when its cold!” the man defended for her before turning away and fixing the smoothie.

                “Yeah Jace.” She teased with a little grin, and then squealed happily as the man placed a tall glass full of a frothy bright red liquid before her.

                “Here you go! Its called a Fruity Thunder. Technically it has raspberries, vanilla and some health and protein powder in it, but I hope it’s good!”

                She took an enthusiastic drink through the straw and then nodded her head. “Its delicious! Thank you!”

                “Yeah, of course.” He shrugged. “No problem at all. So, what brings you here? I doubt you need a gym, and there has to be cafés closer to your Institute.”

                “Well since we’re from out of town, this would be a crazy long way to go for some ground up fruit.”

                Clary nudged his stomach with her elbow sharply. “We were actually hoping to speak to the instructor.”

                His eyes narrowed harshly at that, fingers momentarily sparking white. Yep, she was totally right. This must be Maddock Tempest.

                “What do you want with her?”

                “Nothing bad, just want to talk.” Jace assured him.

                “We promise.” Clary added before taking another long drink from the smoothie. “Its super important that we do though.”

                He nodded slowly. “Her class is just finishing. I’ll ask. Stay here.”

                They watched as he made his way over to Kaya, bending a bit to whisper in her ear. She saw her eyes flicker towards them worriedly before she nodded and followed with him.

                “Shadowhunters.” She greeted as they stopped before the two of them. Her whole form was tense, fear and worry in every line of her muscles.

                “Clary Fairchild.”

                “Jace Herondale.” They said almost simultaneously. She showed no sign of recognizing their names like Saffron had, but Maddock did.

                “Kay, she’s _his_ daughter too. The one that came back with Jocelyn Fairchild.”

                “The woman who took the cup.” She breathed out, posture loosening minutely. “And you,” she focused on Jace. “You’re the one who had essentially been kept captive.”

                “I am, yeah. You’re in no danger from us Ms. Carstairs.”

                Her shoulders drooped at his words and she nodded. “How did you find me?”

                “Old school investigating.” Clary told her, taking a hesitant step forward. “We didn’t even know you existed until yesterday.”

                “It took you a day to find me!” She exclaimed, fear coming into her features again.

                “We had help from Suzann Jemrusqua. And the Shelter in Phoenix.” Jace assured her.

                “Also, strong knowledge of mundane life and growing up with a cop as a step dad.” Clary added. “We promise he won’t have as easy of a time.”

                “Step dad?” She asked. “Odd, Shadowhunters rarely love twice.”

                “I don’t think mom ever loved him.” Clary refuted with a shrug. “Not really. Not like she loved Luke.”

                “Luke? Graymark?”

                At her nod, Kaya laughed and shook her head. “Funny that his own _parabatai_ took her from him. Fitting, I suppose.” She studied them for a moment.

                “I was right to leave, wasn’t I? He did to you what he did to my daughter.”

                “With angel blood. Yeah.” Jace replied. “And the same thing to four others as well, all different.”

                She shuddered and crossed her arms over her waist. “I had no idea he would do any of this. My parents told me I had no choice in my marriage, that an alliance with the Morgenstern family would be better than my cousin’s with the Townsend’s. I was never happy but couldn’t imagine he would turn out the way he did.”

                “We understand.” Clary assured her. “And what you did was nothing short of admirable, hiding your daughter the way you did.”

                “Unfortunately, he has a pretty good idea that she’s alive. I think its time she come out of hiding.” Jace remarked.

                Kaya shuddered. “I knew this would happen one day. Then he died and I could actually breathe. Wish the bastard had just stayed dead.”

                “Me too.” Jace agreed and Clary nodded with him.

                “Where is Alissa?” she asked. “She’ll be safer from him in New York, in our Institute where we can protect her.”

                The small blonde bit her lip and looked to the man at her side. “Maddie?”

                He shrugged. “Kay, she’s your baby. But she’s also twenty-seven now and if they’re right, he may be looking for her.”

                “He just broke out of prison. No doubt his plans are active with a renewed vigor. He kept telling Clary and I that we would join him and be complete.”

                “At the time we thought he meant as a family, because he was telling us Jace was my brother. Now though, it sounds more like he wants all of us he experimented on as some sort of advanced army or something.”

                She frowned, her eyes dark before eventually nodding her head. “Okay, I’ll take you to her, but not today. It’s late and she is probably busy.”

                “Is she here in town?” Clary asked eagerly, beyond excited to meet her sister.

                “No, she lives in Atlanta. Works for the CDC.” She replied, pride strong in her voice.

                “Impressive.”

                Kaya nodded at her. “Very. So tomorrow, or even the day after will have to work for you.”

                “We need to check back in with our Institute’s Head by the afternoon tomorrow. Would you mind coming to New York with us, and after we talk to Alec we can go to Atlanta?”

                She exchanged another look with the warlock before nodding. “As long as Maddie can come with me.”

                “Maddock Tempest. Sorry to not introduce myself earlier.”

                “Its okay.” Clary said with a smile. “And of course, he can.”

                “Okay then. Tomorrow afternoon.”

                “Tomorrow afternoon.” Jace agreed. “You wouldn’t happen to know a good hotel in the area, would you?”

                “Nonsense.” She shook her head. “We have a guest room and pull out couch. Stay with us.”

                “If you’re sure?” Clary asked.

                “Absolutely.”

                So that evening they found themselves in Kaya Carstairs’s cute four-bedroom home. She had disappeared behind her door after having fed them, Maddie behind his not long after leaving the two visiting Shadowhunters to their own devices.

                Clary sat on the edge of the guest bed, staring down at her hands as the day played in her head. It screeched to a halt at the interaction she had had with Sebastian while gathering her clothes and she suddenly knew that she absolutely had to speak with Jace.

                She made her way downstairs to where he was laid out on the pullout bed, arms crossed behind his head. “Jace?”

                He sat up instantly and looked over to her. “Clary. You okay?”

                “Yeah! No. Maybe?”

                “Which is it?” He asked, brow arched in confusion.

                “Its, well, its no.” she said as she dropped down onto the end of the bed.

                “What’s wrong?”

                “Sebastian kissed me. As we were getting ready to leave, he came to talk and kissed me.”

                “What!” he exclaimed. She saw his body tense in her peripheral and shrugged.

                “Yeah. It felt totally wrong, and I told him I couldn’t. He asked if it was because of you.”

                “What did you say?” he asked, sliding down the mattress to sit beside her.

                “I said I didn’t know.” She looked up to meet his eyes. “Because I don’t! I don’t know what we are anymore Jace. Are any of the emotions we feel real? Are we just doomed to be messed up because of the whole brother, sister thing? I don’t know what to think anymore.”

                “Clary, I care for you.” He said softly.

                “I care for you too Jace.” She whispered back. “But I just, I don’t know anything anymore.”

                “I do.” He said, head inching towards her. She moved closer as well, lips almost reaching his before a spike of fear and uncertainty hit her and she jumped from the bed.

                “I have to call Magnus! We didn’t tell him what we were doing. They might be worried. Night Jace!” she said in a hurry, bolting away from him quickly so she didn’t have to see what ever emotion she caused by her quick departure.

                She knew she hurt him, she just hoped that it wasn’t too badly.  Her head was so confused and more than anything she hoped that she hadn’t just made a huge, irreparable mistake.

 

                Magnus stared into his Shadowhunter’s eyes in shock. What did he mean that he was Valentine’s last experiment? He looked terrified though, and Magnus knew that he wouldn’t make something like that up or exaggerate it.

                “Alexander, tell me what you mean?” He urged gently. “How do you know that?”                 He blindly fumbled with his pockets before managing to pull out the journal. He shoved it into Magnus’s hands and fell back against the couch, eyes staring upwards. “I can’t hear it again. I just can’t.”

                “I’ll read it silently then.” He promised, thumbing through the pages to the end of his entries on the Montclair children. It only took a couple sentences to convince him that his angel was right, but he read on to get as much information as possible.

                _My desire to keep these tests to as few bloodlines as possible was granted. CT-M introduced me to her sister MT-L recently and I just found out that she was pregnant with their first child! Its new too, only a month or so along. It wasn’t hard for CT-M and RM to convince MT-L and RL that my vitamin injections are worthwhile. I’m very pleased that I have someone to test the WA-B1 on. It’s a trickier substance to work with than all the others I have used before, but the genetics the fetus contains are good and strong. It should be fine._

                Magnus shuddered. It didn’t take a genius to figure out what Valentine had done to him. The only other blood left was warlock, which considering the magic it contained truly was a dangerous substance to inject anyone with, let a lone an unborn baby.

                He couldn’t bring himself to read all the specifics on what the sick bastard had done to the man he loves, so instead jumped through all of the process to the last page.

                _I made sure that MW couldn’t be there for the delivery, so that I as honorary godfather can be in his place. I don’t know what to expect of the WA-B1, but if any of them were to manifest at birth it would be it. I also arranged for the warlock who helped me block the genetics of BM and AM to be the one attending, incase we were to need to block AL’s immediately._

_It was a smart move on my part. The baby was born with an obviously inhuman mark. The warlock blocked the demon blood and abilities before MT-L even saw the child. He assures me that the block will be easily removable when I finally have use of the WA-B1. I’m eager for that day to come, but for now will leave the parents with the illusion that they birthed an ordinary, proper Shadowhunter babe._

                Magnus tossed the journal onto the coffee table in disgust and grabbed his love’s shoulder, pulling him down so that he could cradle his head against his shoulder. “Oh, my love, I am so sorry.”

                “How could she let him do that!” He asked his voice coming out broken and weak. Magnus felt tears begin to hit his skin and ran a hand through Alec’s hair in an attempt to calm him. “She let him put who knew what into me! She used to tell me how difficult her pregnancy with me was compared to the others. Well no wonder! She was letting a madman inject me with magic filled potentially poisonous blood!”                 “Darling I know.” Magnus whispered, turning his head to place a kiss on his hairline. “I know how hard reading that must have been. I have no idea why Maryse would let him, but just think that twenty-three years ago your mother was a different woman.”

                “Then why hasn’t she told me now?” he asked harshly. “No wonder she reacted the way she did when we found out about Jace. She was scared he had done the same to me and said nothing!”

                “I don’t want to excuse her actions love, but maybe it was just because she was scared.”

                “I’m scared too.” He admitted quietly.

                “I will never let that man touch you.” Magnus swore vehemently. “Never.”

                “Not of that. I know you’ll protect me.” He sat up and met Magnus’s eyes with his tear filled hazel ones. He couldn’t help but to lift his hand and wipe away the tracks across his Nephilim’s cheeks.

                “Then what are you afraid of Angel?”

                He swallowed thickly. “I’m afraid that when we take the block off, the warlock abilities will be too much and I’ll die.”

                “We aren’t taking that block off!” Magnus exclaimed in shock. “Alexander, you have no idea what the demon blood will do as it interacts with your angelic. Or what the magic in your system will do to you!”

                “I have to!” He snapped. “I have to Magnus. I have to take it off on my own terms, in my own way so that if something happens, he can’t do it himself! What if he has some sort of mind control trigger hidden within? No.” he shook his head harshly. “I wont chance that. I’d rather die.”

                “Alexander.” He gasped, his name coming out choked. “Please, don’t say that.”

                “Its true!” He grabbed Magnus’s hands and held them tightly. “You’re the only one I trust to do this. Please Magnus, please.”

                He pulled Alec back to him, lifting his frame up in order to place the Shadowhunter in his lap, his long legs on either side of Magnus’s own. As soon as he was settled he placed both hands on his cheeks and directed his eyes to meet his.

                “I promise you, Alexander, that I will not let anything happen to you. If that means me going in and finding this block myself I will. But Angel, you have to know the risks. It could be painful. Magic is literally alive, I feel it in my bloodstream at all times. Bringing that out, it could be too much for you to handle.”

                “Not if you’re there with me.” He refuted, placing his hands over Magnus’s. “Magnus, this is, its scary. Its upsetting. I feel beyond violated. But if I have you, I’m not as scared because I know that you won’t let what that monster did to me hurt me.”

                “Never!” he shook his head. “Never Alexander. I love you so much, and I am so sorry that this was done to you. You have every right to feel violated, because you were.”

                He turned his head to kiss Magnus’s palm and then leaned forward, resting his head against his shoulder again. “I love you too. I still can’t believe my parents allowed this.”

                “You’ll need to talk to your mother to find out why.” He stated softly, though he agreed. It was one thing to have been Jocelyn or Kaya, injected without their knowledge, but to allow it? Many things Maryse Lightwood had done with the Circle disgusted him, but this was at the top of the list.

                “I can’t tell if I’m mad at her.” He admitted. “She thought that she was, I don’t know, improving me? She trusted him I guess. But on the other note, she hasn’t said anything! At all. She’s trying to make amends with us but hasn’t said a thing about the unknown substance she exposed me to.”

                “Talk to her angel.” He suggested, running a hand through his hair soothingly.

                He nodded against Magnus’s shoulder. “Yeah, I will after Izzy leaves tomorrow.”

                They fell into a silence. Magnus continued to stroke his love’s hair as his breathing slowly calmed down. He thought perhaps Alec had fallen asleep when he spoke in close to a whisper.

                “If I had to have this happen to me, I’m glad that it was with warlock blood.”

                He didn’t know how to respond to that, a bit shocked that he would be glad to have been injected with probably one of the most dangerous blood types in existence. “Why is that Angel?”

                “Because, well, it kind of gives us a connection. And if I am going to learn how to be part warlock, I’m pretty damn lucky that I’m in love with the most powerful warlock on the continent.”

                Magnus let out a bark of surprised laughter and lifted Alec’s head enough to give him a slow, loving kiss. “I love you, Alexander. You incredible, yet strange, beautiful man you.”

                “I love you too.” He replied, giving Magnus a smile. The warlock saw through it though and saw instead how absolutely exhausted the other man was.

                “Come on love, lets get you to bed.”

                He nodded, sliding to his feet without complaint. The lack of a fight showed him how right he was. The poor Shadowhunter was emotionally exhausted.

                He stood too, wrapping an arm around Alec’s waist and guiding him towards the bedroom. Once there he gently began to remove the other’s clothes.

                The taller man let Magnus manhandle him out of his clothes, and after pushing his dark jeans past his hips, he lightly nudged Alec to sit on the bed so he could pull them all the way off, leaving him in just his boxers.

                He collapsed backwards instantly, head burrowing into the pillow. Magnus gave an adoring smile towards him and pulled the red sheets up his form, tucking them around his body as he did so.

                “Come to be’ too.” he slurred, eyes cracking open to look up at him.

                “I will.” He promised, placing a kiss on his forehead. “Just need to go get the lights off and grab my phone to charge, okay?”

                He gave a little nod before drifting into a much-needed sleep.

                Magnus kissed his head one more time before leaving the room. He shut the door and erected a sound barrier between it and the living room.

                He had thought he needed a few drinks after the Seelie Queen? Nothing could compare to the anger he felt at Valentine now, knowing what he had done to Alec. He had been angry before on Biscuit and Blondie’s behalves, but no one hurt the man he loved.

                The sight of the journal sitting on the coffee table multiplied his anger tenfold and he couldn’t help the burst of violent magic that broke free from him.

                He stood panting, staring at his destroyed drink cart and the singed pillar behind it. How dare he! Playing around with forces he couldn’t possibly understand! Warlock’s bodies were unique, their genetic structures specialized to be able to handle the magic that flowed through them.

                Alexander shouldn’t have been able to live through that. The only thing that made sense was that the injections literally turned him into a warlock. A Shadowhunter warlock. Like Tessa, but with functional in use runes.

                Would he lose the ability to use them if they broke the block? Would he become a warlock fully? Is he immortal! Or would he not even live through it? Valentine would become worse than dead if he lost his Alexander to the things he had done to him!

                The barrage of thoughts was interrupted by the shrill ring of his phone and he sighed, snapping it into his hand. Clary. A glance at the clock showed that it was well into the evening. She must need a place to stay.

                “Biscuit. Looking for a good hotel? In Chicago I recommend the Emerald Heights Hotel and Spa. Its Downworlder ran, and simply exquisite. Shall I get you a pair of rooms?”

                “Uh, no. We’re staying with Kaya Carstairs. I was just calling to let you know.”

                “Oh, excellent! So, you’ve found her?”

                “We have. How’re things at home.”

                He hesitated before admitting, “Well they have been better?”

                “Is everything okay?” she asked, her tone worried now.

                “It will be. We’ll talk tomorrow, alright?”

                “Okay Magnus. Goodnight, sleep well.”

                “You too.”

                He hung up and gave a heavy sigh. With a calmer head he took in the destruction he had done to his living room and shook his head at himself. A wave of his hand fixed everything and he suddenly felt exhausted.

                With nothing left to do, and no need to torture himself, he made his way back to the bedroom. He had a Shadowhunter to cuddle with.

 

                Alec woke the next morning curled into Magnus, his head over the other’s heart and arms wrapped around his waist. He instantly wanted to succumb to the sleep tugging at his conscious again but knew that there was too much to do that day. Too much that he had to face.

                From the moment he had read that first sentence in the damned journal he had felt dazed, the numbness only increasing as he read more. After talking to Magnus and crying for what felt like hours the night before he was finally feeling emotions. Most of which were negative.

                Anger, of course. He was angry at his parents for having allowed it to happen. Angry at Valentine for injecting him. Angry at himself even, for never noticing. How had he lived his whole life with this other genetic side to him without knowing?

                Fear was another one. Fear laced with apprehension. He was afraid of what would happen in the future as they uncovered more about this block, of course. But he was also terrified to talk to his mom. He didn’t want to know why she had let it happen. Not really, but he needed to.

                He didn’t want the disgust he felt to increase though. He wasn’t disgusted by the warlock blood, that part he was actually partially excited about. No, he was disgusted by the fact that he was in a long line of people that had been violated before they were even born in an absolutely terrifying way.

                Underneath it all though was some excitement. He was excited about the prospect of he having warlock magic bringing him and Magnus closer. Of them potentially having an even longer life together.

                The thought of Magnus caused him to leave his head and focus on the man he was laying on. He had to have been awake as a soft touch was running along his spine.

                “How long have you been awake?” he asked gently.

                “Not long. It’s a little after eight. I didn’t want to wake you too early.”

                “I need to get up though.” He said through a groan, lifting his head to look up at Magnus’s face. “We need to go to the Institute to send Izzy to Philadelphia, and I have to talk to my mother.”

                “Alexander, about the block?”

                “Shh.” He whispered before following it with a kiss. “Let’s talk about it later? The more I think the crazier I might go. I need to stay in control.”

                “I understand.” He replied just as softly. “I just wanted to say, I want you to know that no matter what the warlock blood gives you, nothing will change between us. You’re my greatest love no matter what.”

                A surge of affection ran through him and he collided his mouth with Magnus’s, rolling them so he laid atop the long golden expanse of the other’s body. The kiss turned more heated as his warlock ran hands along his back and he wanted nothing more than to sink into it, but he had to force himself to pull his mouth away.

                “We really have to go.” He said reluctantly.

                “I know.” Magnus replied with a loving smile. “Get dressed, I’ll get us something to eat.”

                “Bagels.” Alec insisted after clambering off of him. “Lots of cream cheese.”

                “As you wish.” He stated with a beaming smile, his robe appearing on his frame as he glided from the room.

                “I love you too!” Alec called after him.

                Thirty minutes later they found themselves in his office once more. Alec sighed, his posture going rigid as he took on his Head mantle once more. “Let me text Izzy, see if she’s up and ready.”  


You good to go to Iz?

8:40 AM

On my way to your office big bro. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Like always, thanks for reading everyone! Always great to hear from you.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Izzy goes to Philadelphia. Alec talks to Maryse. Jace and Clary arrive back at the Institute.

Izzy came out of the portal on the other side of a huge, elegantly done wrought iron fence that included a huge arching wing tipped gate. Inside the fence appeared to be what looked like a cemetery, while beside the gate were two leather clad Shadowhunters standing guard. She smiled at them charmingly and lifted her hand in greeting.

                “Hello. I’m Isabelle Lightwood from the New York Institute. I have some important information to talk to your Head about.”

                “Harley Riverrun, and she’s Yasmin Softbow.” The tall brute of a man on the left said gruffly. “Does he know you are here?”

                “No, unfortunately our own Head has been very busy dealing with things related to Valentine Morgenstern, he was unable to call ahead. It is important that I speak to him though.”

                The tall woman nodded, and after drawing her stele she used it to send out a fire message. “If he agrees, you can enter.”

                Isabelle nodded in thanks. Alec hadn’t been exaggerating when he said they were run like an army. To not even be allowed inside the gates without permission was intense.

                It didn’t take too long though for a response to come back, and Softbow gave her a nod. “You’re good to go in.”

                Riverrun opened the gates and the wards shimmered, causing the image of a graveyard to shift to that of a huge castle like building. “Willow Lonedream here will escort you to Head Harddown’s office.”

                The tall brunette on the other side of the gates gave her a welcoming smile, and Izzy returned it before also giving the two guards a nod in thanks. She then passed through the gate and began to follow the other up the path.

                “Interesting set up you guys have here.” She observed to the young girl. She totally was a girl too, not possibly more then fifteen.

                “Yeah, its different.” She said with a shrug. “All visitors think so. I’ve grown up here though, so it’s not too weird.”

                “I get that. My family grew up in New York, and some say that our Institute is different too but to me it’s the norm.”

                “Exactly!” she beamed over at Izzy. “I’m sorry I didn’t catch your name?”

                “Isabelle Lightwood.”

                Her eyes went huge. “Wow, really? Your family is like, famous!”

                She shrugged. “I think infamous is a better term for it now.”

                “I meant your brother.” Lonedream said with a faint blush. “Everyone has heard about him, even us here where gossip is so not tolerated. He’s like, revolutionary!”

                Izzy burst into giggles and had to completely cover her mouth with her hands in order to stifle them. “I’m sorry! I was just imaging someone saying that to him. He’s so private he’d likely blush all the way to his toes and run away.”                

A faint blush of her own came across the young girl’s cheeks and she shrugged. “He’s a hero to me. I used to think there was something wrong with me before he came out.”

                Realization dawned on her then and she became serious immediately. “Are you a lesbian, Lonedream?”

                She glanced around nervously before nodding. “I’d be in so much trouble if I came out here, but the fact that your brother did and is now the Head of an Institute! It’s amazing.”

                “Do you have a phone?” Izzy asked, halting them before they could actually enter the building. The girl shook her head.

                “No, we aren’t allowed them unless we’re actual patrollers. My sister does!”

                “Would she let you use it?”               

  She nodded. “Oh yeah, if I needed to!”

                “Do you have a pen?”

                Izzy smiled happily when the girl handed one from her jacket pocket. She pushed said jacket sleeve up and wrote her number down. “Now, I’m not my brother, and I can’t speak for him, but if you ever need someone you can talk to call me. I’ll try and get him to talk to you too, he’s really good with people so after he gets over the embarrassment I’m sure he would.”

                Lonedream squealed in shock, rocking forward on her toes to hug Izzy tightly. “Thank you so much!”

                “Of course!” Izzy laughed, patting her back.

                She pulled away and after a moment squared her shoulders and pushed open the heavy doors. Izzy was impressed by the girl’s ability to switch between stoic soldier and squealing teenage girl but moments later was even more impressed by the building she had walked into.

                The doors opened into an entrance hall that was full of dozens of Shadowhunters that were buzzing around screens in an organized chaos. Over to the left was a long row of doors along a hallway that disappeared deeper into the Institute and on the right was a huge raised platform that even more Shadowhunters were fighting on.

                “This is huge.”

                “We have a lot of demons to deal with.” Lonedream replied. “I hope someday to become a patroller so I can actually be useful against them.”

                “So not everyone patrols?” Izzy asked, shocked by that information.

                “Oh no, only our best fighters do. The rest are guards, or researchers. Trainers. Cleaners even, for those that are abysmal or being punished.”

                “You really are a military base.” She murmured, to which the girl nodded.

                “Yeah we are. I’m just now finishing my training. If I can pass the exam, I’ll get to go out on patrol.”

                “I took my eleven-year-old brother out on patrol with my vampire friend last night.” Izzy told her with a deadpanned tone. The girl’s green eyes went huge as she turned to gape at her.

                “And your Head was okay with it!”

                “Alec told me to so that Max wouldn’t try sneaking out again. He wants to grow up so fast, and I just want him to stay a baby. I know patrolling sounds awesome but try and stay a teen for a little while longer, okay?”              

   She gave a shy nod and then pointed to the first door on the left side wall. “That’s Head Harddown’s office. It was amazing to meet you Ms. Lightwood.”

                “Please, call me Izzy. I hope to see you soon Lonedream.”

                “Willow.” She beamed. “And me too.”

                Izzy smiled back and shook her hand in a formality before walking over to the door and knocking. A voice called her in and she pushed the wooden expanse open to cross its threshold.

                Mason Harddown truly was a little man. She thought Magnus had just been insulting him, but he was actually small in stature. Very small.

                He sat behind a long desk directly across from the door, his head far lower than the high back of his chair. Pale hair was slicked back over his skull, the style making his square face even more angular. He had a large brow that seemed even larger by the lightness of his eyebrows. The eyes under them were almost colorless, the blue so faint it seemed silvery. A whiskery mustache sat over thin lips that were pulled into what she thought was a welcoming grin.

                He wore a dark suit, buttoned all the way up and she could see the twin tails of the mental excellence rune on one side of his neck, and the eye of the courage in combat on the other side. It amused her that those were the two he wanted closest to him.

                “Miss Lightwood!” He greeted enthusiastically, standing to walk around the desk. They were roughly around the same height, and she wore four-inch heels. She would love to see him in front of Alec.

                It was that thought that brought a smile to her face as she offered her hand. “Mr. Harddown. It’s a pleasure to meet you.”

                “The pleasure is mine.” He shook her hand briefly before dropping it and walking back to his chair. “Now what can I do for the New York Institute?”               

  “As our closest neighbor, our Head thought that you would be the best option to turn to. As I’m sure you heard, Valentine Morgenstern is once more on the loose and likely to begin his assault soon.”

                “Yes, I had heard that. What can I do?”

                “Do you have any young _parabatai_ pairs that you can spare? We need as much manpower as possible, and _parabatai_ are the best warriors we have.”

                “That is very true. I would love to help, as long as you make sure that the Inquisitor knows I was the one to assist.”

                “Oh of course! Jace Herondale is my adopted brother, I am sure it would be no problem for him to be sure she knows.” She told him with exaggerated cheerfulness.

                “Wonderful! Then I would be delighted to assist. We have four _parabatai_ pairs that are of perfect fighting age. Let me send for them!”

                He turned to the computer and after a few clicks, leaned back in his chair. “The first shall be in in a moment.”

                A knock resounded not long after she had nodded in understanding, and two young men were admitted in. They were the definition of opposite, one a towering height with dark skin and closely cropped curly hair, the other a much shorter very pale blonde with a long straight pony tail swishing from high on his head.

                “Isabelle Lightwood, this is Peter Heartbrow and Dylan Fullsoar.”

                Heartbrow, the taller darker of the two, held out a hand to her with a blindingly white, though incredibly fake, smile. “Miss Lightwood, a pleasure to meet you.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Heartbrow. I’m very glad to meet you as well.”

                “How can we be of assistance Miss Lightwood?” Fullsoar asked in Scandinavian accented English, his very pointed nose almost raised up as he spoke to her.

                “We can wait for the others before we say anything.” Harddown interrupted before she could reply, to which she just nodded once.

                They didn’t have to wait long for another pair to enter, this time two women. One was tall and willowy, but with broader shoulders then the frame generally has. She had shortly cut pale hair, one small section of the left side shorn to the skull while the rest was a few inches at most. A looping stealth rune stretched across her collarbones elegantly, the black marking on display around the low v neck of the grey shirt she wore and Izzy was impressed by the overall edge she exuded.

                Her _parabatai_ was shorter and more of an hourglass with long golden-brown tresses pulled back from her face with a large clip. Soft slightly slanted eyes seemed to be smiling without her lips moving at all. She somehow seemed soft and welcoming despite the battle gear she was covered in, twin blades even strapped to her back.

                “These lovely ladies are Mercury Whisperbrook and Skye Strongmercy. Ladies, Isabelle Lightwood.”

                Whisperbrook raised a thin brow, either in surprise or from being impressed, Izzy couldn’t really tell as the woman had the best resting bitch face she had ever seen, including her brother’s.

                “Intriguing. Welcome to Philadelphia Miss Lightwood.”

                “Its wonderful to meet you.” Strongmercy stated with a nod of her head and slight uptick of her full lips.

                “You both as well and thank you.”

                The next two to enter included her cousin, she knew instantly as he looked so much like Alec. He was slimmer, his build more of a runner than the broadness of her brother. But the arch of his brows, the sharpness to his jaw and cheekbones, even the way his chestnut hair fell into his dark colored irises reminded her so much of her family that it was easy to see that they all took after the Trueblood bloodline immensely. He was paler then either her or Alec, but she knew that the Montclair family were incredibly Arian so wasn’t at all surprised.

                His _parabatai_ beside him had the coolest eyes she had ever seen in her life. They were aqua and round, with the faintest of an upward curve on the outer edge. They sat shallowly in his face and were such a central point, standing out vibrantly against his tanned skin that she almost couldn’t take in any more of his features. If his hair hadn’t been as brightly golden she probably wouldn’t have, but the perfect coif he somehow pulled off despite his broad shoulders and muscular build managed to draw her attention away.

                “Jason Fireraven and Beltan Montclair, Isabelle Lightwood.”

                Beltan’s eyes widened a small fraction, and then he broke into a huge grin. “Miss Lightwood. Absolutely _amazing_ to be able to meet you.”

                “Agreed!” Fireraven exclaimed with an enthusiastic grin. “Its very nice to see you here!”

                Well that answered whether or not they knew of their connection to her family and their mothers’ punishments. She was glad they did, that would have been a hard conversation to have.

                “I’m glad I am too Mr. Fireraven.”

                “Oh, please, Jason!”

                The last pair came in then and Izzy felt as if she was looking into a distorted mirror. Alexandra Montclair was taller then she was, with slightly darker skin then Izzy’s own but were it not for a squarer jaw and more hooded eyes they could have been twins. As is, they looked like sisters rather then cousins. She even had the same long, incredibly dark and curly hair. At the moment Alexandra wore it in a low ponytail, some of the ends stuck into her leather jacket. She had a look of utter discontent on her face, and something gave Izzy the impression she had been woken up for this summons.

                The other woman looked like an absolute ray of sunshine in comparison. Her burgundy locks were wrapped in a crown braid along her temple, her stele stuck into one of the portions over her ear. She had moss green eyes that were warm and bright, the brightness no doubt amped up by the almost otherworldly grin gracing her curved lips. Izzy could easily picture her in a flowing sun dress were she not in jeans and a bright red loose-fitting belly shirt, her _parabatai_ rune over her belly button almost a central focus.

                Alexandra did a double take as she entered and saw Izzy, large black eyes widening just as her brother’s had. Izzy smiled and raised a hand in greeting as Harddown finished his introductions.

                “And finally, Isabelle Lightwood, these are Alexandra Montclair and Gracie Brightridge.”             

    “Zandra.” Her cousin corrected. “Not Alexandra.”

                “Izzy.” She introduced herself. “And I am very glad to meet all of you. I came her for you specifically. We need as many excellent fighters as we can against Valentine and being _parabatai_ you’re the best there would be.”

                “The eight of you will be going with Miss Lightwood to New York for the foreseeable future.” Harddown announced. “You have an hour to gather your things. Do this Institute proud. Dismissed.”

                The others hurried out of the room, and after casting a look to Harddown and seeing him already preoccupied with something, she followed them out just as quickly.

                “How are you here!” Beltan pounced on her almost instantly. “I mean, I’m not complaining! I just didn’t think we would ever meet you!”               

  “Its always made him sad.” Jason added, resting his chin on the taller man’s shoulder. “The fact that they’re cut off from their family. Made both of them sad.”

                “Don’t speak for me Fireraven.” Zandra snapped but turned softening eyes to Izzy. “How _are_ you here?”

                “My mom is the one banned, not all of us.” She explained. “And honestly, we wanted an excuse to know you. That’s why I came.”

                “So, needing soldiers was a lie?” Brightridge asked with a slightly worried look.

                “Oh, not at all! We need people like we need air, but it was a convenient addition.”

                “That’s so awesome!” Beltan exclaimed. “You’re here! And we get to leave!”

                “Fucking finally.” Whisperbrook remarked, startling Izzy as she hadn’t realized the tall blonde was still there.

                “Izzy, this is my better half Mercury.” Beltan informed her, arm linking with hers. “Mercury, Skye, Izzy is our cousin.”

                “Skye is my fiancé.” Jason pipped up. “Just, you know, incase you wanted to know.”

                “He likes to brag.” The brunette said with a fond roll of her eyes. She offered Izzy a perfectly manicured hand. “Its good to meet you.”

                “You too.” She shook her hand with a smile. “And the other two, Heartbrow and Fullsoar?”                

“We don’t generally talk with them.” Brightridge said with a shrug. “They’re not the nicest.”

“What Gracie means is that Fullsoar is a bit of a stuck-up douche, and Heartbrow just stares at you.” Zandra drawled, grinning over at her _parabatai_ , who sent her a glower.

“I was trying to be nice.”

                Izzy laughed. “Don’t worry, I get the picture. They’re good fighters though?”

                “Oh yeah, big time.” Beltan agreed. “They’re both double seraph blade fighters and pretty intense at it.”

                “They like to think they’re the best at everything.” Skye said with a bit of an eyeroll. “You’d think Fullsoar invented the seraph blade.”

                “Are you guys blade users?” she asked, nodding to the two strapped to Skye.              

   The others all shook their heads, surprising her immensely.

                “Throwing stars.” Beltan said, lifting his hand to show her an intricate bracelet he wore, flicking his wrist, an elegant eight-sided star was in his hand, the adamas and likely electrum having formed out of the bracelet.

                “Bow staffs.” Jason said, patting his hip.

                “Crossbow and dagger.” Mercury had a pleased look on her lips that Izzy totally understood. People rarely used both a long and close-range weapon as a signature.

                “Daggers.” Zandra said, turning and lifting her jacket to show her the two strapped at her waist on each of her sides.

                “I’m partial to an axe!” Gracie exclaimed happily. “Though I do have a blade too, just in case.”

                Izzy raised a surprised brow at that, the picture of the small soft looking woman using such a large weapon strange to her.

                Zandra snorted at her look and nodded. “Believe it. She even calls the damn thing Bloodmoon. Like a nerd.”

                Gracie stuck her tongue out. “You’re just a loser.”

                “As fun as this is, Dictator did give us an hour to be ready.” Mercury reminded them, pointing over her shoulder. “We should probably do so.”

                Beltan and Zandra exchanged looks, and then simultaneously looked over to their _parabatai’s_ who both sighed.

                “Go introduce her to your mom.” Jason said with a light shove to Beltan’s shoulder. “We’ll get both of your stuffs.”

                “Thank you!” he beamed, hugging first him and then Mercury, before threading his arm through Izzy’s and his sisters. With a slight tug he leads them away from the main hall and down a winding staircase that opened up into a huge library.

                “Wow.” Izzy said in awe as she glanced around. “Intense.”

                “Yeah, its stuffy.” Zandra said with a shrug as they guided her through the shelves.

                “Zan prefers outside and the sun. I could live down here.”

                “Our parents do.” She shot him a withering look. “It’s basically their prison.”

                “All the former Circle members are seen as like, lepers here.” Beltan told her with a sad frown. “It pisses dad off because I’m pretty sure he would rejoin Valentine in a heartbeat if he had the chance like the douche that he is, but everyday we see mom getting sadder and sadder. She’s fading and it makes me so miserable to think she’s suffering like that.”

                Izzy frowned. “That’s not right. We had a former Circle member in New York, Hodge Starkweather. He was our weapons master. He ended up betraying us, of course, but we saw him as family.”

                “Harddown preaches Clave law like a fucking puppet.” Zandra sneered. “It’s disgusting.”

                “Its so bad, that hardly any of us respect him or the Clave. His goal is to make us mindless zombies, and for anyone with a brain between their ears it has the opposite effect.” Beltan said with a shrug.

                They stopped talking as they neared a woman bent over a table. Even from the profile Izzy could tell this was her aunt. She looked like a slightly older, more worn version of her mom.

                “Mama.” Beltan called gently. “There’s someone Zan and I want you to meet.”

                Carmen looked up and froze, her eyes locking on Izzy in shock. “By the Angel.” She whispered.

                “This is Isabelle Lightwood.” Zandra said. “Aunt Maryse’s daughter.”

                Izzy stepped around the two and instantly enveloped her aunt into a tight embrace. She felt like skin and bones as she clung to her, the silver shawl she wore over her plain black turtleneck did nothing to hide the fact that she was withering away like her children had said. Izzy wanted nothing more than to steal her away.

                “I’m so glad to meet you.” She whispered into her ear. “And I’ll do everything in my power to get you to my mom again.”

                “Oh, darling Isabelle.” Carmen’s voice was tear filled as she held her even tighter. “Meeting you is more than I ever hoped for.”

                Izzy wanted her to hope for more. This woman didn’t deserve the fate she had fallen into. She deserved to be with her sister, with her family. She hadn’t been lying when she had said that to her, she truly would do everything to get Carmen back into her mom’s life.

 

                Alec stood hesitatingly outside of his mom’s bedroom, his hand raised to knock. Before he could though, the door swung inward and she stepped out, colliding with him as she did so.

                “Mom! You okay?”

                “I’m okay sweetie.” She said after catching her balance. “Did you need something?”

                He bit his lip nervously, unsure how to say anything at all. Unwanted tears sprung to his eyes and her own widened in shock. “Alec sweetie, what’s the matter?”

                He couldn’t get the words out, so instead just collapsed into her arms as sobs wracked his body. She gasped and caught him barley, urging him into her room. He barely saw her kick the door shut before guiding him to her couch, all the while stroking his hair.

                “What happened my heart?” She asked worriedly. “Come on baby boy, you can tell me anything.”

                He bit back another sob and sat up, reluctantly pulling away from her arms. “Mom, I uhm.” He hesitated again before just giving up and pulling the journal from his pocket. He flipped the pages to where he needed it and then lightly placed in in her hands. “Just read the first few lines. No more, okay?”

                She gave him a confused look but looked down at the words like he instructed. He could tell the second she realized what she was reading, as she gasped, her hands flying to cover her mouth and eyes instantly getting wet. He closed it and set the thing aside before placing his hands in hers.

                “The beginning of that is about Beltan and Alexandra Montclair. The second half is, well, about me.”

                She sobbed and looked up into his eyes, removing one hand to place it against his cheek. “Oh, my darling, what did he do to you?”

                He let the tears slide down his cheek and leaned against the touch. “Your nephew was injected with two different kinds of vampire blood, your niece two werewolf. And me.” He swallowed. “He used warlock with me. Apparently, he had a warlock block all of it when we were infants, me before you even held me. I, well it says I was born with a mark.”

                A torrent of stronger tears left her eyes and she closed them tightly as she took a shuddering breath. “Alexander sweetie, my beautiful boy, please you have to believe me I had no idea what he was doing. Carmen told me that he had used these new vitamins he was working on to make her kids stronger and I believed her! The twins were so much bigger and further along then they should have been for their age. I didn’t know what he was doing, I swear!”

                He nodded, but his lips quivered as more tears left his eyes. “I know. I know you never would have let him had you known but, just, why did you trust him! It seems like such a risk.”

                “Oh, love.” She lifted her other hand to wipe his tears. “He was such a charming, sophisticated man then. A silver tongue and a black heart. I was twenty-one when I got pregnant with you, so young and so idealistic. So stupid. So, so stupid.”

                “Why didn’t you tell me?” He asked brokenly.

                “I had honestly forgotten he had done it for so long, since you were no different than any other baby. But when the stuff with Jace came to light, I became terrified. Not of you!” She said the last words in a rush when his eyes went downcast. “Never of you baby boy, but _for_ you. And of myself. I was terrified that I had allowed that monster of a man to put demon blood in you.”

                “Its warlock, so not as bad.” He mumbled.

                “Maybe not now, but just as likely to have killed you then!” She exclaimed. “And I let him do it! I wouldn’t be surprised if you hated me.”

                “Mama, no!” he looked up sharply. “I don’t hate you. I just needed to understand why, and I do get it. Your older sister told you it was okay, he didn’t seem like a monster then, you were young and didn’t know better. I just wish you had told me.”

                “I wish I had too.” She told him softly, putting her hand on the back of his head to pull him into a hug. “I hope you’ll forgive me someday.”

                “I forgive you already.” He said into her neck as he clung to her. “I was worried you, well that you wouldn’t want me anymore because of it. Because when we take the block off I’ll essentially be a Downworlder.”

                “Alexander Gideon Lightwood!” She cried, lifting him up so that he could meet her eyes. “I know its my fault that you would think that, I have failed you so many times my boy. Never, ever think that I won’t want you. I have done and said some deplorable things to you darling, and I am so sorry. You’re my baby boy though Alec, and I will always want you! No matter if you have Downworlder blood or not.”

                He collapsed back into her embrace with those words. “I love you, mom.”

                “I love you too sweetie.” She ran her fingers through the hair at the base of his skull. “And I will be using every minute I can to make up for the fact that he did this to you.”

                “You don’t have to do that.”

                “Yes, I do.”

                They sat in a tight hug for quite some time before finally separating. She stood and went to grab a box of tissues, using one of them to clean his face gently.

                Once she was done she sat back beside him and took his hands. “So, you said you had a block on you?”

                “Yeah, some warlock blocked the warlock blood when I was born. Magnus said that he could get rid of it.”

                “When?”

                He shrugged. “Don’t know yet, we haven’t talked about it.”

                “Does Jace know?”

                He shook his head. “Not yet. I’m going to tell him when he gets home.”

                “When will that be?” she asked gently.

                “Angel, I hope it’s soon.”

 

                Jace woke to a huge surge of emotion coming from his _parabatai_ rune, causing him to gasp himself awake, bolting to an upright position. He sat panting, his eyes wide. Whatever was causing Alec to feel so much had to be awful.

                “Hey, you okay?” He heard Maddie’s voice come from the side, and he swiveled towards him. He was instantly taken aback by this appearance, tan skin gone to be replaced with a shiny iridescent silvery color.

                He got past the look quickly and nodded. “I’m okay, my _parabatai_ isn’t. He’s I don’t know distraught?”

                “Oh, yikes. You can feel him that well?”

                “We have a very strong bond.” He stated bluntly before reaching for his phone. He was just about to call the other man when the feelings changed to one of warmth and he sighed. Whatever had been wrong was okay now. Magnus must have comforted him or something.

                “He’s okay now, thank the Angel.” He gave a sigh and clamored to his feet. “Have any coffee?”

                “Totally! Fresh pot in the kitchen. Cream and sugar are on counter too. There’s weird fancy creamer in the fridge if you want that.”

                “Nah, black is fine.” He went into the kitchen and halted as he observed Clary sitting beside Kaya at the table. He was still incredibly sad by her reaction the night before. He thought they were getting somewhere, but instead she just ran away.

                He grinned at them both though, acting as if nothing was wrong as he poured a large mug of coffee. “Morning ladies. You ready to go back to the ShadowWorld Kaya?”

“I don’t think I am going back Jace. I doubt the Clave would let me. And honestly, after so long, don’t think I want to.”

“I get that.” He said with a shrug. “Well then, you ready for your brief foray back into the ShadowWorld.”

She laughed and gave a curt nod. “As ready as I’ll ever be.”

                “We’ve been talking.” Clary spoke up. “And we think it best if we get back to the Institute as soon as possibly and make sure Alec is cool with us going to Atlanta. Kaya thinks Alissa may be hard to convince.”

                “She’s a tad stubborn.” Kaya stated with a fond grin.

                “Makes sense. Let me go change and we can head out.”

                He downed the rest of the coffee and scurried away from the awkward tension between them. He was at his wits end with this. He loved her, was certain she loved him, but they were dancing around each other like it was a Salsa!

                He grumbled pathetically as he bounced into his jeans. Stupid feelings. He hated feelings. They complicated things and made him into a jumbled mess mentally. He couldn’t risk being a jumbled mess.

                If only he could shut them off. He thought bitterly while shoving a t-shirt over his head. Like a switch. That be cool. But then he’d probably be a robot? Right?

                He shrugged it off and went to rejoin the others, a false happy go lucky grin on his face. “Alright then! To New York?”

                “To New York.” Kaya agreed with only some apprehension on her face.

                Maddie conjured a portal with a flash of white sparks and together they stepped through to the entrance hall of the Institute.

                “Welcome home.” Clary said to Kaya softly. “Does it look any different?”

                “More advanced.” She said as she glanced around. “Modern appliances and updates, but everything else is the same.”

                “Not surprised, Shadowhunters are very traditional beings.” Maddie remarked with a grin. “This is my first time in an Institute. It’s kinda nice.”

                “Jace!” his name being called drew his attention to Alec as he strode toward him. He met him half way and drew him into an embrace.

                “You okay _parabatai_?” He whispered.

                “You felt that?” he asked, embarrassment tinging his words. 

                He nodded as he pulled away. “What happened?”

                “I’ll explain in a moment. I want to meet Ms. Carstairs and then we absolutely need to talk.”

                “Sure thing.” He turned back to the other three. “Kaya Carstairs, Maddie Tempest, this is my brother and the Head of the Institute Alec Lightwood.”

                “It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you.” Alec told them, shaking each hand enthusiastically. “I’m very glad that Jace and Clary were able to find you.”

                “Thank you, Mr. Lightwood.”

                “Please, I’m half your age. Alec is fine.”

                A loud gasp from the direction of the Ops center cut the conversation in half, and they all turned to see Maryse standing beside the elevators with her mouth slightly open. “Alec, son, is that Kaya Carstairs or am I going crazy?”

                “Yeah, mom. The same thing that happened to Jocelyn with Clary and Jonathan, it happened to Kaya too. She faked her death to protect her daughter.” Alec replied. “Did you know each other?”

                “We did.” She said with a huge smile growing. “We were very good friends, despite the few year age difference.”

                “Maryse Trueblood!” Kaya gasped, walking towards the other woman. “Or, I guess its Lightwood now, isn’t it?”

                “For now.” She said with a shrug and then pulled the other woman into an embrace. “But that’s not important right now. I’m so glad you’re alive and okay!”

                Jace glanced at Alec and raised an eyebrow. He nodded towards the embracing women with a questioning look. The other man just shrugged.

                “They’re obviously friends. Which is good, it means we can go talk.”

                “This isn’t going to be a fun talk, is it?”

                Alec shook his head. “No Jace, it’s really, really not.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I love how Maryse is progressing in the show, so I just had to have her be as awesome here. :) Thank you for reading, commenting and leaving kudos!


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec fills Izzy and Jace in on what he found out about himself. Maryse reconnects with Kaya Carstairs. Jace and Clary head to Atlanta.

Alec watched in almost amusement as Jace paced back and forth through his office, agitation palpable as the blonde fumed. He hadn’t said anything since Alec had told him about the fact that Valentine had experimented on him as well, and he was beginning to worry for his brother’s blood pressure.

                “You going to say something, or just wear a hole in my carpet?”

                Jace stopped abruptly and looked up to the ceiling sharply. He could practically see him counting down in order to calm himself before he finally turned to face Alec.

                “I’m going to kill him.”

                Alec raised an eyebrow while he crossed his arms over his stomach and leaned into the back of the couch. “Jace, you didn’t have this reaction to yourself, Clary, or our cousins. It’s no different.”

                “Oh yes, it is!” He yelled, throwing his arms out dramatically. “Mundanes get infected with vampire and werewolf blood all the time! Shadowhunters do too!” He brought a hand to point at himself. “I already had angel blood, what’s more going to do other then make me more bad ass?”

                He shoved his finger at Alec with a glare. “Warlock blood could kill you! Kill you, Alec! How the hell did you think I was going to respond?”

                “Maybe a bit more gracefully? And you’re forgetting Jonathan Morgenstern.”

                “Fuck Jonathan Morgenstern!” He snapped. “I don’t care about Jonathan Morgenstern. I care about you!”                

Alec sighed and dropped his arms in order to push himself to his feet. He walked to Jace’s side and placed a hand on either of his shoulders. “Jace, breathe. You trust Magnus, right?”

                “Of course.” He grumbled, eyes locked on his feet with his brow furrowed. “I know what you’re going to say _parabatai_ , and I know you’re right. Just, let me be pissed, damn it!”

                Alec sighed, and pulled him into a tight hug. “Jace, be pissed. I’m pissed. You just need to breathe still. I’m going to be fine. I have complete faith in Magnus.”

                He grinned and the took a step back so the other could see his wry expression. “And then, out of the two of us, I’ll have the more bad ass abilities.”

                Jace scoffed and shoved his shoulder playfully. “In your dreams, Lightwood.”

                “Just wait and see, I promise I will.” He beamed at him and then dropped back onto the couch. “Jace, I know you brother. This reaction, while not totally out of character, was over the top. What else is bothering you?”

                He groaned and tossed himself onto the couch as well, head rolling on the back as he shook it. “It’s Clary.”

                Alec sighed. Hetero bullshit. He was so going to regret asking. “What about Clary?”

                “She’s avoiding me!” he exclaimed. “One moment it seems like she wants to be with me, the next she’s running away with a panicked expression. I don’t know what I’m supposed to do!”

                “Give her space?”

                Jace reached over and shoved him into the couch’s arm. “That, is not helpful.”

                “I was being serious jack ass.” He said while shoving him back. “She’s got a lot in her head. I can’t imagine how she’s feeling about any of this. Just give her some time Jace, she’ll come to you when she’s ready.”

                “Since when do you know anything about girls?” he asked with a skeptical look.

                “I know jack shit about girls.” He said with a scoff. “But love? Especially being scared of it, that I am very familiar with. Seriously, give her space. She’s not like you, she can’t bounce back as fast.”                

“She also probably stopped seeing me like that when she thought I was her brother.” He frowned and gave Alec a worried look. “Does it make me wrong that I didn’t?”

                “Maybe a little bit.” Alec said, his tone teasing.

                “Hey, fuck you!”

                He laughed and patted his hand. “Jace, I’m not really one to judge. I thought I was in love with you for years.”

                “That is pretty messed up.”

                He grinned back and reached over to shove him off the couch, spreading across it so he couldn’t get back up. “Only because you’re so unappealing. Can’t believe I thought you were attractive! Totally must be something wrong with me too.”               

  “You’re an ass.” Jace said with a fond smile while pushing himself to a seated position on the floor.

                He gave a nonchalant shrug of one shoulder. “I’ve been told. All seriousness though, let Clary come to you when she’s come to terms with her feelings, okay? And try not to be an obnoxious douche in the meantime.”

                He snorted but nodded his head. “Yeah, you’re right. The frustrating part, she came to me last night. Apparently, Sebastian kissed her!”

                Alec wrinkled his nose and frowned. “I thought he had a thing for Izzy?”

                “Don’t ask me! That’s what she told me! I hate that guy.”

                “Because he kissed Clary?”

                Jace shrugged and then leaned back, placing his hands flat behind him to take his weight. “I don’t know, Alec. He just makes me uncomfortable. I don’t like that he likes Clary, especially because I thought he had his eyes on Izzy too.”

                “I don’t trust him either.” Alec replied and then sat up, crisscrossing his legs underneath him. “He keeps asking about you guys, wanting to join in. I answer him as vaguely as possible and find something else for him to do.”

                “Yeah, try not to let him know we’re going to Atlanta either?”

                “Atlanta?” he raised his eyebrow. That was news to him.

                “Oh yeah! Forgot to actually tell you. Alissa Carstairs is in Atlanta. We came to make sure it was cool we went over and got her.”

                “Of course, it is.” He gave a small eyeroll. “Whole purpose was to find her.”

                “Shush. Protocol, remember. Thought that was your middle name.”

                “No, that’s Bitchface, remember?” he kicked Jace’s knee lightly. “Besides, you know I’ve not been such a stickler recently.”

                “That’s because Magnus has fucked all the strictness out of you. Should buy him a gift basket.”

                Alec gasped and tossed a throw pillow at his head. “Don’t be vulgar Jace!” He exclaimed, but then a grin creeped onto his lips and he added, “he prefers flowers over fruit, by the way.”

                Jace’s mouth fell open and he stared at him for a moment before bursting into laughter. He even lost his balance and fell onto his back, arms moving to wrap around his stomach as he giggled uncontrollably.

                Watching his _parabatai_ rolling around laughing caused him to burst into laughter himself, head falling back onto the couch back as he did so.

                His door opening caused the laughter to evaporate as they both twisted around to face it, Alec shooting up straight while Jace rolled onto his side, so that they could see who had entered.

                Izzy stood with one hand on the door knob, her other placed on her waist as she stared at them in amusement. There were eight unknown Shadowhunters behind her and their presence sobered Alec up faster then the amused look on his sister’s face.

                “Do I get to know the joke?” she asked as she looked between them.

                Jace opened his mouth, but Alec glowered at him. “You speak and I replace you with Raj.”                

“Ooh, fighting words.” He teased as he pushed himself to his feet.

                “Not a bluff.” He remarked dryly as he moved to his feet as well. He ignored his brother’s sniggering as he motioned Izzy and her entourage in.

                “Hello, welcome to New York. Sorry for the unprofessionalism, people generally knock.” He said that last part with a look directed to Izzy, who just waggled her fingers with a grin.

                “No, its awesome!” A broad shouldered blonde man with vibrant eyes exclaimed. “I don’t think we’ve ever seen the Dictator laugh. It’s refreshing.”

                They all nodded in agreement, even the sour-faced one with a blonde ponytail. Alec shrugged. “Well then, I suppose I’m not sorry?”

                “Don’t be.” The man that spoke resembled himself an incredible amount, and Alec concluded that he must be his cousin.

                Izzy introduced each of them then and he shook their hands as their names were given. They all seemed like exceptional Shadowhunters, and he was pleased that their ruse to get the Montclair twins here was actually proving to be beneficial.

                “I don’t know if we have enough single rooms open, but there are some doubles as well. Would any of you not be opposed to sharing a single? They’re of a slightly higher, well caliber you could say.”

                “Skye and I are engaged, you’d be okay if we shared a room?” Jason asked with a shocked expression.

                Alec gave him a slightly perplexed look in return. “We live in the twenty-first century Mr. Fireraven. You’re more than welcome to share a room with your fiancé.”

                “Damn you really are cooler then Harddown!” he exclaimed. “We’ll totally share a room then.”

                “Mercury and I as well then.” Beltan added with a grateful smile.

                “Hell, I’ll share with Miss Kicks-a-Lot if it means a softer bed.” Zandra stated with a smirk down to her _parabatai_.”

                “Hey! Excuse me if I like to spread out!”

                “You’re like four inches, where are you spreading to?” Jason asked with a huge grin.

                “I will end you Fire boy. End you.”

                “If its no problem, Dylan and I will take one of the doubles.” Peter Heartbrow said, his deep voice edging on judgmental.

                “No problem at all. Jace, fill Izzy in on what I told you. I’m going to get our guests into their rooms so they can get settled.”

                “Oh sure, leave me with the hard job.” He grumbled and Alec just gave him an innocent smile before ushering the others from his office.

                He led them around to the elevators that would take them to the residential areas and stopped at the first available double room. “Here you are Mr.’s Heartbrow, Fullsoar. Hope it is okay?”

                “Any bed would be adequate Mr. Lightwood.” Fullsoar told him. “When would you like us to report for duty?”

                “I’ll send someone to get you when you’re needed.” He smiled at the two men. “For now, rest and get accustomed to being away from home.”

                “Thank you.” Heartbrow said as they both gave him nods before entering the room.

                “Its very surreal to be here.” Beltan announced once the door clicked behind them. “I didn’t think we would ever leave Philly.”

                “I’m glad you’re here.” Alec told him with a smile. “all of you.”

                “These two most though, right?” Jason asked, a thumb pointed to each of the twins.

                “I admit to nothing.” He replied, a little grin on his lips

                Gracie giggled. “You are just the most adorable thing I have ever seen.”

                “He’s literally more than a foot taller then you.” Mercury pointed out. “He’s like Godzilla to your gnome. What are you on?”               

  “Nothing! He’s adorable!”

                Alec flushed and turned away, walking the small distance to one of the open singles. He heard more giggles from behind him and the blush increased. He was not adorable. Women were weird.

                “Zandra, Gracie, I hope this one is okay? It has a king bed in it, unlike most of the others, so it would be easier to share.”

                “It’s perfect!” the smaller woman exclaimed after opening the door. “Thank you, cutie!”

                “Uhm, of course?”

                She giggled again and gave him a finger wave before sauntering into the room. He gave his cousin a wide-eyed look as her _parabatai_ left. “Please tell her I’m gay?” he asked, his voice coming out in almost a squeak.

                She snorted and placed a feather light kiss on his cheek. “Don’t mind her. She flirts with everything.”

                “Literally. She got drunk one time and flirted with a house plant.” Jason said with a snigger. “Was hilarious.”

                “We like to remind her constantly.” Beltan added with a fist bump to his _parabatai_.

                “She doesn’t mean anything by it.” Zandra assured him. “I think she knew it would fluster you, so she did it.”

                “Ah.” He nodded his head. “Okay. Thanks?”

                She smirked, gave him a pat on his cheek where she had kissed a moment before and entered the room, shutting it lightly behind her.

                “We can be a bit much sometimes.” Skye said gently. “I’m sure you’ll get used to it.”

                Alec shrugged. “Its okay. My family and I are the same. The other two rooms are right here too, the one across the hall and the other two doors down from this one.” He told them, pointing out the two in question. “You guys can choose what ones you want.”

                “Thanks, cous!” Beltan hugged him suddenly, stepping back before Alec could even respond. “We’ll see you soon?”

                “Probably this evening. I’ll give you the day to get settled, sleep, explore. Whatever you’d like. I have a Cabinet meeting with the Downworlder leaders this afternoon, but after that I am sure.”

                “Awesome.”

                He nodded and left them to their own devices, casting a look over his shoulder as he left. The playful way they interacted reminded him of his own small family and it brought a smile to his lips. He was glad they had gotten them here before Valentine could try himself.

                He made his way back to his office, and as soon as he opened the door found himself with an armful of Izzy.

                He grunted, but caught her weight, shooting a surprised look to Jace who just gave him a ‘what you want me to do?’ shrug and look.

                “Oh Alec, I’m so sorry. That’s awful! Fuck Valentine! And mom! I can’t believe she let it happen!”

                “Mom and I are okay Iz. We talked, she had no idea.”

                “I want to stab Valentine in the eye with my heel!” she declared as she pulled away from him, a determined look in her eyes.

                Alec’s eyes widened at the statement and Jace snorted. “Izzy, you can’t do that.”

                “Yes, I can! Step right on his face! He’s such a fucker!”

                Jace’s sniggers turned into all out laughter, and Alec had to catch her arm so she wouldn’t hit him. “Its okay Iz. I’m fine, I’ll be fine. Honestly, it’s better that it was me then some stranger. I don’t see warlock blood as a bad thing.”

                “It’s still awful! I was pissed about all of this before it was my big brother involved, now I’m livid!”

                “What am I, chopped liver!” Jace exclaimed.

                “You don’t count, we knew Valentine fucked with you and I got through that anger.” She said dismissively.

                “Izzy. Really. Calm down.” He instructed gently. “I understand how you’re feeling. Trust me, I’ve been going crazy since I read all of it. But we need to stay focused.”

                “Oh, I’m focused! Focused on watching Valentine bleed out!”

                Alec sighed, knowing that getting her to breathe was a lost cause. “Iz, go punch something for a while. Get the feelings under control and then take a hot shower and a nap. Okay?”

                She stared at him intensely for a moment and then nodded, striding towards the door. She halted long enough to kiss his cheek and wave at Jace before leaving in a series of loud, aggressive clicks of her heels.

                “I would not want to be Valentine right now.” Jace observed sardonically, a wide-eyed look on his face. Alec looked over and met his eyes before chuckling with an amused shake of his head. He agreed. Isabelle was terrifying.

 

                Maryse noticed as Alec and Jace left, but she was so focused on Kaya she paid it no conscious mind. Kaya Carstairs had been her best friend growing up, the one who she had been closest to her entire life. She was the first person that she met when her family moved from Spain to Idris and was the reason she requested being stationed in New York.

                When Kaya had married Valentine, she lost her friend first mentally and then physically. When she had heard that she died in Phoenix, Maryse had been heartbroken. To see her alive and well was the greatest shock she had ever felt.

                “How’re you alive?” she asked while guiding the blonde over to one of the tables within the Ops Center.

                Kaya gave a sad smile and told her the heart wrenching story of what she had endured the last few years. Maryse sat beside her with rapt attention, her heart hurting for her old friend. “Oh, Kaya, I am so sorry.” She said when she had finished. “I can’t believe he would do that to you. I feel disgusted that he was as twisted then as he is now and I couldn’t see it.”

                “Maryse, I beat myself up for the same thing almost every day.” She said in a soft voice. “I was miserable and hated that I was married to him, and even I couldn’t see what he was.”

                “I became his friend because of you.” She admitted quietly, eyes focused on her hands in her lap. “When Carmen introduced us, I wanted to be his friend because I thought stupidly it would keep me closer to you. It was so stupid though. By then he was already courting Jocelyn and acting as if you never existed. It made me so angry.”

                “He never cared for me either. What about you? You have a son, so I assume you’re married. Robert Lightwood?” she said his name with a bit of a raised eyebrow and Maryse snorted.

                “He was always so charming and handsome when we were teens, wasn’t he? I suppose that’s why I didn’t fight it when my parents encouraged the match. He was kind and I thought I had fallen in love. Thought he loved me too.”

                “What happened?”

                “He’s having an affair.” She admitted with an embarrassed blush. “Has been for years.”

                “That bastard!” Kaya exclaimed. “You’re leaving him, right?”

                “I don’t know what I’m doing.”

                “You have to Maryse. You deserve better. What does your son think?”

                “He wants me to leave him. So, does my daughter, Isabelle. My youngest Max doesn’t know.”

                “You need to.” Kaya reached out and placed her hands over Maryse’s clasped ones. “Listen to me, Maryse Trueblood. If there is anything I have learned from being in the mundane world, its that women, we have to look out for ourselves and each other. You have to do what’s good for _you_ , not for the Lightwood name.”

                Maryse smiled at her and nodded. “I know. I also need to do what is best for my children. Alec, Izzy and Max need to know that their happiness matters the most. I haven’t been the best at showing them that.”

                “You? You’ve always been outspoken, I can’t believe that!”

                Her smile turned sad and she nodded. “After the uprising and convincing the Clave that I didn’t truly support Valentine, I changed. Everything in my life became about image and responsibility. The law is hard but is the law became more than just a thing we say, it was my mantra.” She gave an embarrassed sigh. “I almost lost my children because of it.”

                “What do you mean?”

                Maryse sighed again and explained, from her coldness to Izzy due to her romantic partners, forcing Alec to get married and her reaction to Magnus, the deplorable way she treated Jace. She even told her about the injections Alec had told her about this morning, her voice wavering the more she spoke as tears came to her eyes. She truly had been the worst mother possible to her babies and was disgusted with herself.

                “Sweetie, you can’t think like that.” Kaya said, squeezing Maryse’s hands. “You did what you had to, to survive.”

                “Maybe, but I didn’t have to do a lot of what I did either. I’m just lucky my children still love me. Especially Alec.”                

“Maryse, we all make bad decisions.” She gave her a warm smile. “All of us do. And sometimes we repeat those decisions because we see no other option. What matters, is what we do when we realize we were wrong. As long as you make amends then you have no reason to abuse yourself about it.”

                “I’ll be making amends for the rest of my life.” She admitted softly.

                “So, what if you are? As long as they’re honest and heartfelt, that’s all that matters.”

                “Alec says I don’t have to.” She let out a tiny chuckle and shook her head. “He is the most loyal, forgiving and noble man I have ever had the pleasure of knowing.”

                “How is he handling knowing about the injections?” Kaya asked curiously.

                “Exceptionally, like the strong Shadowhunter he is. I am so proud of him.” She smiled fondly and then directed the smile towards Kaya. “How do you think Alissa will react?”

                “Abysmally.” She said with a snort. “She’ll be so pissed at me for keeping it from her, that is after I’m actually able to convince her that it’s the truth.”

                “She’ll forgive you eventually too, I’m sure.”

                Kaya snorted. “Maybe on my death bed.”

                “I’m sure it’s not that bad.”

                She laughed and shook her head. “You don’t know my daughter.”

                “Will I get to?”

                “I’m sure. Jace and Clary want to bring her here to protect her from Valentine.”

                “What about you?” Maryse asked with an imploring look. “Will I get to see more of you?”

                “I wasn’t planning on staying.” Maryse frowned sadly at her response, but the grip over her hands tightened and she looked up to meet her friend’s very blue eyes.

                “I wasn’t, but I think I may have changed my mind.”

                “Really?”

                “Really.” She smiled reassuringly and Maryse beamed.

 

                Clary had never seen Maryse Lightwood so emotionally articulate. In the time that she had stood back and watched her interact with Kaya Carstairs, dozens of emotions had passed her features. Maddie had stayed by her side and seemed to agree with the thought, except about his friend instead.

                “Kaya seems happy, like, really happy?”

                “Does she not normally?” Clary asked, turning to face the iridescent warlock.

                He gave a bit of a shrug. “She would fake it. Sometimes a bit of true happiness would shine through, but generally no. And I have never seen her like this.”

                “I haven’t seen Maryse so open either. They must have been really good friends.”                

He hummed in agreement and turned his attention back to his friend. Clary went to look that way but caught sight of Alec weaving through the Center with the group that Izzy had brought through and introduced briefly earlier. They disappeared towards the residential area immediately and she assumed he was getting them situated.

                “Your Institute Head seems like a very different breed of Shadowhunter.” Maddie remarked.

                “What makes you say that?”

                He pointed to himself. “I’ve never been in an Institute, because there has never been an Institute that would just easily let a Downworlder into it.”

                She grinned at him. “Do you know who Magnus Bane is?”                

His expression was confused at the apparent topic change but he nodded. “I met him once at a warlock gathering. Everyone has heard of him though. Why?”

                “He’s Alec’s boyfriend.”

                Pale eyes went impossibly wide as he gapped at her. “You’re messing with me!”

                “Not at all!” she pulled out her phone and scrolled through the gallery until she found a picture of them together, turning the device around to show the man.

                “Damn. Different breed indeed.”

                She nodded and they fell silent again, content to just observe Maryse and Kaya until Jace and Alec reappeared. It wasn’t too long after Alec had walked through that the _parabatai_ pair approached them.

                “Mom, Ms. Carstairs, sorry to interrupt but I think it would be best if we approached your daughter as soon as possible.” Alec said when they stopped beside the elder women.

                “Please, its Kaya young man.” The blonde told him as they stood. “And I’ll have to agree with you there. Alissa may be a tad difficult to convince.”

                “You’ll be fine.” Maryse assured her friend, and Clary nodded.

                “You’ll have Jace and I to help you as well.” She assured her.

                “Thank you, and thank you Alec, for going to such ends to ensure my daughter is safe.”

                “She’s one of us, and even if she weren’t, no one deserves to be targeted by Valentine.”

                Kaya and Maryse exchanged a look and the former grinned. “Nobel indeed Maryse. You should be very proud.”

                “Oh I am.” Maryse agreed with a beyond proud smile

                Alec flushed and brought a hand up to the back of his neck, rubbing it in what Clary was sure was a nervous tick. “Thank you, both of you. Please be careful in Atlanta, all of you, and good luck. If you wouldn’t mind excusing me though, I have a Cabinet meeting I need to prepare for.”

                “No worries dear. We will be fine.” Kaya assured him.

                He gave them all a nod, gave a pat to Jace’s shoulder, a peck to his mom’s cheek and then disappeared back towards his office.

                “Is he okay Jace?” Maryse asked gently and Clary frowned.

                “Why wouldn’t he be?” she asked in confusion.

                “I’ll tell you in private later.” He told her before nodding at his adopted mother. “He’s fine. Izzy is pretty angry though. He told her to go punch off some steam.”

                With a frown she said, “I should go check on her.” and then turned to Kaya, placing a hand on her upper arm. “I’ll see you again, right?”

                “You can’t keep me away.” Was her response before the two women embraced.

                Clary smiled at them as they shared quiet goodbyes before Maryse moved in the direction of her daughter’s room. Once she was gone Jace glanced between the three and lifted a hand questioningly.

                “Are we ready to go to Atlanta?”

                “We are. I’ll bring Clary through, and Maddie will take you.” Kaya replied, glancing to the warlock after she finished speaking.

                He nodded in agreement and twirled a portal into existence. “Ladies first.”

                Clary accepted the elder woman’s offered arm and let her pull her through. They came out in what seemed to be a store room and she raised a questioning brow.

                “It’s a storage space in Alissa’s apartment building. No one ever touches it though, and its perfect for portaling in.”

“We’ve been using it since she moved here.” Maddie added. “Always told her we took a bus. So excited to stop lying!”                

“You’re just excited to show her your pretty skin.” Kaya teased, her words making Clary realize that he was in fact back to his tan self.

“I will not deny that.”

Clary giggled. “I love your warlock mark.”

                “Thank you! I do too. Makes me feel like a diamond.”

                “Like Rihanna?”

                “Just like Rihanna!” he exclaimed, pointing at her excitedly. “Glad you get it, Kaya hates that song!”

                “Maybe we should go to Alissa’s actual apartment?” Jace asked, his tone edgy. If Clary didn’t think it was impossible, she would have said he looked jealous.

                “Very good idea Jace.” Kaya agreed, reaching over and opening the door, holding it open for them to exit the cramped little room.

                It led out into a classy looking cream hallway, beautiful paintings adorning pale walls above an elegant chair-rail. It was obviously a more upscale apartment building and Clary was pretty impressed.

                “Damn, how much does the CDC pay?”

                “She’s a biochemist with them, so a decent amount.” Kaya answered as she led them down the hall. She halted before a light wooden door and after a moments hesitation, raised her hand to knock.

                “Just a second!” A deeper than she expected, yet still entirely feminine, voice called before the door swung inward and she was able to see her sister for the very first time.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading. :) You guys and your support means a lot to me!


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Downworlder Cabinet meeting brings some surprises. Alissa Carstairs is very hard to convince.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I've been meaning to say this but keep forgetting, other than Beltan and Zandra Montclair and Alissa and Kaya Carstairs, all of the side characters names have come from fantasynamegenerators.com/, they even have a pop culture section where it specifically makes Shadowhunter names. Its an amazing website, and can help come up with names for pretty much anything. If you're writing something and are a bit stuck on names, it is so worth checking out!

Alec was full of apprehension for this Cabinet meeting. He knew that the Seelie Queen was not happy, not only with the Shadowhunters for keeping the Sword from them but with her fellow Downworlders as well. The Queen didn’t take rejection well.

                He was a little worried that she would do something to them in retaliation. Not so much for his own people, but for Magnus and the others. A physical retaliation against the Shadowhunters would instantly be seen as an act of war from the Clave. However, there were so many ways in which she could hurt the Downworlder leaders and he was terrified she would.

                He had been so busy with his mother, and then siblings and even the Philadelphia transfers that he hadn’t had a chance to talk to Magnus, both to see how he was doing and check in on the other two as well.

                With that thought he set aside his notes for the meeting and called him.

                “Hello lovely. How did talking to your mother go?” Magnus greeted, voice light and cheerful but with a hint of worry.

“Hey Magnus. It went okay. We talked it all out through. Mom and I both cried though, which I’m grateful for or I would have been embarrassed by my bawling like a child.”                

“Nothing to be embarrassed by Alexander. Revelations like the one you just had are emotional.”

                “I know. Between talking to you and her though, I have a lot of those emotions worked out. I’m still angry at Valentine of course, but I think I’m at peace about it happening.”

                “Are you sure? This will be a huge change my love.” Alec could hear his apprehension in his words and frowned.

                “Magnus, why do you sound nervous?” He asked instead of answering.

                A faint chuckle came before he replied. “Should have known you would notice. I just worry that bringing out warlock blood in you, with a mark and the changes that could happen, well that it would make you unhappy? Uncomfortable in your own skin.”

                “Repulsed.” Alec concluded for him, his eyes dropping and hurt filling him. “You don’t truly think I would feel like that, do you?”

                “Alexander, its different.”

                “How! You know I love you, you know I have no negative thoughts on warlocks in anyway. Why on earth would you think that after this becomes real that I would have them about myself?”

                “Because it is different!” Magnus’s tone was sharp and it took him aback. “It is different, Alexander. I look at my friends, Cat, Dot, Ragnor, and every other warlock I am close to and just see them as my friends. As people. I’m centuries old, and yet sometimes when I look at my real eyes, all I see is the eyes of a monster. A demon without humanity. I don’t mean to, it’s not conscious but it’s there!”

                Alec heard him take a deep breath and then a shuffle of fabric before he spoke again, far more gently then he had before. “I don’t want that for you. I don’t want you to suddenly realize what having even a fraction of demon blood means. I couldn’t stand it if you were to look in a mirror and hate what you see.”

                “Magnus.” He said the man’s name softly. “I can’t guarantee that wouldn’t happen, because I don’t see the future. But it could happen now no matter what we do. With or without a visible mark and accessible magic, I have warlock blood in me. I know it now, and there’s nothing I can do to change it. All I can do is embrace it, and I promise you _that_ I will never regret.”

                 “Alexander.”

                “Magnus.”

                The line was filled with only silence and static for a moment before Magnus let out a breathy laugh. “Once again, you do not fail to surprise me. I just worry. This will not be an easy transition, you do know that, right?”

                “Of course, I do.” He leaned back in his chair and looked up at the ceiling. “I didn’t say it was easy. I said that I’m ready to face it all without any conflicting emotions or hesitation. I’m well aware it will be hard, but I have a very good support system.”

                “Of course, you do! Between myself and your family, you won’t have to go through a moment of this alone.”

                “Well, whenever Izzy eventually calms down. She was not happy. Thought she was going to bite mine and Jace’s heads off.”

                “Anger is a natural reaction. I have to admit, I may have had a bit of a fit last night too. Destroyed my drink cart.”

                Alec chuckled. “Wow, that is angry.”

                “I know! That poor unsuspecting liquor.”

                He gave a smile. “Poor indeed. How are Luke and Raphael doing?”

                “Their both fine. A little nervous for this meeting, and I can’t say that I blame them.”

                “Me either. I’m nervous too.”

                “Of the Queen?”

                “Of what she could do. How this will go. I need to play this incredibly carefully or I’ll be fighting a dual battle, Valentine on one side, a fourth of the Downworld on the other.”               

  “ _We_ would be fighting a dual battle.” Magnus’s tone was serious and nondebatable. “You wouldn’t be doing any of it alone.”

                “Magnus, not siding with the Queen is one thing, actively siding with the Shadowhunters is another. I know you said you weren’t putting me above your people, but they might not see it that way if you fight against fellow Downworlders.”

                “Seelies are not my people Alexander. Downworlders fight all the time. Werewolves and Vampires have never gotten along. As long as I am not asking them to fight with me and give them the protection they need my people will have nothing to complain about.”

                “If you’re sure.”

                “I am. I’m also sure I should let you go. We do have a meeting to attend to in an hour Mr. Lightwood.”

                He gave a faint laugh and pulled himself back closer to his desk. “Right you are, Mr. Bane. I shall see you soon?”

                “Very soon.”

 

                Luke was the first to arrive for the meeting, striding into their conference room almost fifteen minutes early. Alec looked up from his notes in surprise at his entrance and came to his feet to greet him.

                “Luke, what brings you in so early.” He asked after shaking his hand.

                “You, actually. Magnus told me about the end of Valentine’s journal.”

                “Ahh.” He sighed and led him over to the table. “I’m not surprised.”

                “How are you holding up?”

                Alec shrugged with a faint nod. “I’m okay, really. It’s a little unnerving but I’m no longer freaking out about it.”

                “Were you before?” he asked with a surprised look.

                “I went into shock I think. It wasn’t something I had been expecting and I had no idea how to react at all.”

                “Understandable. I want to say Alec, that I am sorry for whatever part I had in not knowing he was doing that. I would also like to offer my help for your cousin, the one injected with werewolf blood. I know it wouldn’t be a full transition, but they may need some help adjusting.”

                “Thank you, Luke, there is no reason to apologize though. As for Zandra, my cousin, I’m sure she will appreciate it. We haven’t had a chance to speak with them yet. They only arrived a few hours ago and I didn’t think bombarding them with the information right away was a good idea.”

                “There is though. After finding out about Carmen and Richard, I think I knew that the same had been done to you too. I hoped I was wrong, that’s why I didn’t say anything.” He told him with an apologetic smile.

                “It’s okay Luke, really. There was no way to know for certain.” Alec assured him, returning the smile easily.

                He let out a relieved sigh and nodded. “Okay, if you’re sure. As for your cousins, I think that was the right course to take.” He nodded. “When you do though, let her know that I’m willing to help.”                

“I will. Though I don’t know if she will want to take the block off.” He leaned into his chair and gave a very small shrug. “I have no desire to force them to do so. They deserve to know about it anyway, no matter what course of action they take.”

                “Very true. When do you plan on telling them?”

                “Either tonight or tomorrow morning, depending on how this meeting goes.”

                He nodded as he leaned back, lifting a leg to rest his ankle on the opposite knee. “What about Clary, how is her search for her sister going?”

                “They found Kaya Carstairs and are meeting Alissa as we speak. Hopefully she’ll be amenable to coming back with them.”

                “That’s good!” he exclaimed. “I was worried it would take much longer.”

                “I was too. It would have too if Clary didn’t know so much about the mundane world. She drives me crazy, but you raised a really bad ass woman.”

                Luke beamed. “Thank you, Alec. Means a lot coming from you.”

                He smiled but aimed his finger at him pointedly. “Just, never tell her I said that.”

                “She’d never believe me if I did!” he stated with a laugh. “Probably sooner believe that the sky is pink.”              

   He gave a droll grin. “Let’s keep it that way.”

                The door opened then, admitting Raphael and Magnus. Alec couldn’t help the huge grin that crossed his face at the sight of his elegantly dressed boyfriend, but quickly schooled it. “Hi, Magnus. Good to see you Raphael.”

                “You too Alec.” The vampire said with a nod as he made his way to the seat next to Luke. “I hear you have had an interesting few days.”

                “You could say that.”

                “Well, if there is anything I can do to help, don’t hesitate to ask.”

                Alec raised a surprised brow at him, but gave a nod. “That’s very kind of you to offer. I may take you up on it.”

                He nodded in return. “Has the Seelie Court said if they were sending a representative today?”

                Alec made to answer, but the doors opening did it for him. The four men turned to watch as the Queen herself strode through the doors, Meliorn at her side. Alec was surprised, and a little apprehensive, to see the Queen herself in attendance.

                He stood to greet her though, walking to her side and giving her a respectful nod of his head. “Welcome, Your Majesty. I’m pleasantly surprised to see you here today.”                

“Oh, I doubt that Mr. Lightwood.” She remarked with a condescending smile. “I do thank you for your welcome though. Shall we get this meeting on with?”                

He gritted his teeth, but gave an agreeing smile and made his way back to the seat he had just vacated. The two seelies followed him, Meliorn pulling out a seat for the Queen before standing beside her shoulder.

                “Thank you, all of you, for being here.” Alec began after they were all situated. “I know that we have many important things to discuss today, but I believe that-“

                “If you don’t mind me saying so, Mr. Lightwood, but I believe we only have one important thing to discuss today.” The Queen interrupted. “And that, of course, is the Soul Sword and your lie pertaining to it.”

                Alec blinked a couple of times at the thrown accusation before clearing his throat and speaking. “The Clave has lied to us all Your Majesty. I myself only found out within the last couple days and it was not through an official announcement that I did. I cannot speak for the Clave, nor do I intend to, but for myself and the relationships I hope to build with this Cabinet through trust and honesty, I am truly sorry that the deception happened at all.”

                “And yet, you made no move to inform us of it.”

                “Had you not learned from other sources, I had every intention of doing so at this meeting.”

                “Had beens and should haves are easy to say after the fact Mr. Lightwood. It does not change the fact that a dangerous man, one that you let escape I might add, is in possession of a weapon that has killed and can kill many more of my people.”

                “We don’t actually know if Valentine has it.” Raphael stated with a slight drawl. “Merely that the Clave doesn’t.”

                “Actually, I received a message from my sister.” Luke spoke up, his voice tight. “He absolutely has it. He and his son, Jonathan. However, she also told me that it can’t be used like it was again. Whatever Clary did to it, it’s totally deactivated now.”

                “So, it’s not a danger?” Magnus asked, a small tinge of hope in his voice.

                “Well, no. It is. Just not in the same way. It’ll only be a danger if he finds the last Mortal Instrument.”

                Alec took in a hissing breath at the words, causing all the eyes at the table to look at him. “With the Instruments combined, a Shadowhunter can ask one wish of the Angel Raziel. Any wish, for anything that anyone could possibly want and it would be granted. That’s why they were never entrusted to all one person. Too much temptation.”

                “So, it would be even easier for him to exterminate us all?” The Queen asked, her soft voice uncharacteristically nervous.

                “He would have to find the mirror, but no one knows where it is located. It could be anywhere.” Alec replied.

                “That’s a relief though, right?” Raphael remarked. “He doesn’t have an immediate solution to what he wants.”

                “What he has, Mr. Santiago, is two thirds of a puzzle that when completed will kill us all.” The Queen remarked. “And that makes my decision all the more valid.”

                “Your decision?” Alec asked, his tone worried as apprehension filed the room to a palpable extent.

                “Yes. My people and I will be erecting wards on the border of the city that were Shadowhunters to attempt to pass through, they would die.”

                “What!” Magnus gasped, his eyes widening dramatically.

                “Exactly what I said, Mr. Bane. This will assure that Valentine cannot possibly leave the city in his search for this mirror.”

                “The Clave will see it as an attack.” Luke said in warning. “Your Majesty, are you sure it’s the right decision?”

                “I do not care what the Clave will see Mr. Garroway. This is the only course of action.” She pushed back from the table and stood. “Inform your people Mr. Lightwood. The wards will be up within the next two hours.”

                She nodded her head once, and then turned on her heal and left, Meliorn dutifully following behind her.

                The four men sat in a stunned silence for a moment, before Alec hurriedly pulled out his phone to text Jace.

                “What’s wrong, Alexander?”

                “Jace and Clary are in Atlanta.” He replied after locking his phone screen. “I told them to come home.”

                “Well, at least we know for sure we made the right choice concerning the Queen.” Luke remarked. “Even her realm couldn’t protect us from Valentine wishing we were all dead.”

                “What’s the likelihood of Valentine finding this mirror?” Raphael asked.

                Alec shrugged, worry likely evident on his face. “I have no idea.”

\-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

               Clary studied her sister in intrigue. She was shorter than even Clary herself. Petite, yet well-muscled, strong arms visible through the loose tank top the woman wore. She had a smile on her curved lips, blue eyes bright in excitement. The dark blonde braid over her shoulder swished as she looked between the four of them, and the excitement became tinted with confusion.

                “Mom! Uncle Maddie! Hi! Who’re your friends?”

                “They’re extended family sweetie. Do you mind if we come in?”

                “No, not at all.” She stepped aside to allow them to pass, eyeing them curiously as they did so.

                Once inside, Clary began to look around her. The apartment was cute, but covered in so much science that she was confused by. The walls decorated by framed posters, some were brilliant landscapes while others were cute science puns. There was even a bow hung up in a display case beside the TV. That one surprised her.

                “I’ve been in an archery club basically since I could walk.” Alissa told her as she caught where Clary was staring. “Even competed in high school. Got third place in State my senior year. It kinda pissed me off I didn’t get to go to Nationals.”

                “Wow, that’s really cool.” She beamed at the older woman, who shrugged.

                “It’s a hobby. I still go to a shooting range every once in a while, but work keeps me pretty busy.” She nodded towards the coffee table, where folders full of formulas and patterns were spread open. “I’m Alissa, by the way.”

                “Oh! Clary. Clary Fairchild.” She replied, offering her hand.

                Alissa shook it and then cocked a thin pale brow. “So, mom says you’re family?”

                “She is.” Kaya said before Clary could reply. “We need to talk hon. Maybe we should sit down?”

                “Yeah sure.” Alissa sat on the couch, her mom beside her. Clary took the other end instantly, leaving the two men standing, both eyeing the circular arm chair left.

                “Feel free to knock all that stuff on the ground. It’s just my gym bag.”

                Jace did so, quickly tossing himself onto it before the other could. Maddie rolled his eyes with a little grin and moved to lean against the window frame beside Alissa.

                “So, what’s so important?”

                “There’s something I’ve been keeping from you your whole life, Alissa. Something big.” Kaya told her gently, causing her to give her a confused and slightly worried look.

                “Like what? A double life? Are you like the Black Widow or something?” she asked with a laugh.

                “Or something.”

                The amusement faded from her expression. “Okay, you’re freaking me out now. What are you on about, and why does it involve strange tattoo gang member family?”

                “Not a gang.” Jace muttered petulantly, and Clary reached over to kick his shin.

                “You were born in a place called Idris, Alissa. The home world of a race called Nephilim. That’s what Clary and Jace here are. What I am. What you are.”

                She blinked a couple of times before asking, “Wait, like the bible Nephilim? Angelic soldiers that fight evil?”

                “Essentially, yes.”

                “No, way. You’re joking.”

                “I’m not.” Kaya told her gently, removing a stele from her pocket. She lifted the sleeve of her shirt and ran it over the skin there, causing a shimmer and then all of her runes stood out bright on her skin.

                “So, wait, you’ve kept from me that I’m some sort of angelic soldier thing my entire life and then just randomly show up with more of them to tell me about it? After twenty-seven years!” Alissa exclaimed, her eyes widening and tone getting harsher with every word.

                “Yes, and I’m sorry I had to finally tell you. I never wanted to, but you needed to know for your protection.”

                “For my protection!” she shrieked, and then twisted to look at Maddie. “What about you? You an angel warrior too?”

                He snorted and shook his head. “No, I’m not. I’m a warlock. Which is basically an immortal magic person that has a demon for one of their parents.”

                “Magic? Seriously?”

                He grinned and snapped another chair into existence, plopping himself down onto it as soon as he had. “Magic.”

                She stared between them for a moment in completely shocked silence. “What did you mean, my protection.”

                Kaya sighed. “I was in an arranged marriage with your father. I hated it, and resented him. Because of that, I didn’t pay much attention to him or anything he did. Part of me has always blamed myself a bit because of it. Maybe if I had, he never would have done the things that he did.”

                “What the hell are you talking about? My dad was a firefighter! He died saving people!” she exclaimed and Clary instantly felt her heart clench. She knew what her sister was going through, and wished that there was something that she could do to help.

                “No, no Alissa sweetie he didn’t. Your father, he’s not at all what I told you.”

                “He was a hero!”

                “You needed a hero!” Kaya exclaimed back. “You so desperately needed a hero, someone to look up to and believe in. I tried to be that for you, but it wasn’t enough.”

                “Well, obviously for good reason since you’ve been lying to me my entire fucking life!” She screamed. “Some hero that would be!”

                “Alissa!” Maddie gasped in surprise.

                “No, Maddie its okay.”

                “Damn straight it’s okay!” Alissa snapped, bouncing to her feet and crossing her arms to glare down at her mother. “So, tell me, if my dad wasn’t the wonderful hero you made him out to be, then what was he?”

                “Your father is a megalomaniacal bastard who experimented on his own daughter!” Kaya exclaimed, coming to her feet as well. “He’s a man who used you as a test subject for his own curiosity! I ran Alissa. I ran as far from him as I could the moment I found out because like hell was I going to let him try anything else.”

                “What the hell is that supposed to mean!”

                “Valentine is a scientist that has always been obsessed with making Shadowhunters, us, better. When I was pregnant with you, he injected you with the blood of a seelie. Which is like a fey creature with half angelic, half demonic blood.”

                “Oh, so now I’m not only an angel thing, but also a fairy. Great. Awesome.” She let out a scoff and tightened her grip around herself. “How did I not know.”

                “I hired a warlock to put a block on all of it. Both the seelie and Nephilim blood. I made it so you couldn’t see the ShadowWorld, so that your life would be normal.”

                “I don’t know what that means either.”

                “Pretty much it just means that there is a wall between that part of your mind and the rest of it.” Maddie explained.

                “You let someone fuck with my mind!” Alissa yelled, eyes flashing angrily.

                “I had to!” Kaya yelled back. “You kept doing things! Growing plants from nothing, conjuring vines from nothing, talking to butterflies like they were answering! One day, you disappeared and I was terrified. Turns out, you had just turned invisible! I couldn’t chance you doing any of this in public. Or of anyone finding out and it getting back to Valentine. I had no choice.”

                “You did too! You took memories from me! Thoughts, abilities. You stole a part of myself! How could you do that!”

                “Because I love you!” She yelled, reaching out to touch her. Alissa jerked away though, and Kaya’s hand fell dejectedly. “You’re my baby Alissa. I was never going to let him find you. Especially after he started his uprising and began to kill Downworlders.”

                “What?”

                Kaya sighed. “Valentine Morgenstern is a ShadowWorld terrorist. He led a group of rebel Shadowhunters called the Circle in an uprising against the Clave, our government. He and his followers killed countless Downworlders. Seelies. Warlocks like Maddie. Vampires. Werewolves. If they had demon blood, he killed them. I was terrified that he would kill you too. Or that he would find you and raise you to be like him! To use you. You have to understand Alissa, I didn’t want to keep it from you. I didn’t want you to lose that part of you but I truly had no choice.”

                  “He’s still alive then, isn’t he? That’s why you came here to actually tell me this.” Alissa asked in a soft voice.

                “He is. I thought he had been dead for years, was so sure of it until August this year when he resurfaced. I thought you were safe still though, until Clary and Jace came to me to tell me that there was a high chance he knew you were alive and would be coming for you.”

                She scoffed. “Well, thanks for finally telling me. You can go now.” She said, harshly pointing at the door.

                “Alissa, you don’t understand. You have to come with us for your safety! Valentine could find you and do who knows what.” Kaya told her, causing her to shake her head harshly.

                “No way! You want me to, what, leave my life? A job I love? My friends, abandon my cat. Not happening, in any way!”

                “You don’t have a choice!”

                “You always have a choice!” Alissa yelled back, flinging her arms out. “This is my life mom. Not angels and demons and nonsense. Science and facts, medicine and technology. Not hocus pocus and witchcraft!”

                “You love Hocus Pocus.” Her mom said softly, earning a harsh glare.

                “And its not all fantasy.” Jace spoke up. “We have medicine and science. Hell, we have technology that you would see as science fiction. True, there’s also magic, but Downworlders don’t wear robes and capes and hide in the darkness. Werewolves have jobs. Vampires are more than just blood drinkers. Warlocks own businesses. Even seelies have mundane lives! We’re all still humans. Still people who can live ordinary lives. Some of us just get paid to hunt demons.”

                “Alissa.” Clary said as she stood. “I’m your sister. Valentine is my father as well.”

                She gave Clary a shocked look, causing her to just nod. “He is. And I didn’t know about any of this until a couple months ago. It was a shock to me too, and trust me all I wanted to do was stay in my life. I had just gotten accepted to art school and wanted nothing more than to be normal. But this, being a Shadowhunter? It’s truly like nothing I could have ever imagined and I feel so right doing it! So whole and complete, like this is truly who I was supposed to be.”

                Alissa studied her for a moment. “That’s all well and good for you, you were just beginning your life. I actually have one! A good one! I love it here, and I am not going.”

                “He could kill you!”

                “He doesn’t know where I am! Seems to me I’m safer here.”

                “He found me.” Clary told her softly. “He found my mom and I. He took my mom, took my friend Dot and tortured her. He had a demon kill mom. I’m alone now Alissa, because of him. What he did to you, he did to Jace and I too. He’s done to three others as well. He’s a very dangerous man. He will find you, and you won’t stand a chance.”

                Jace’s phone made a loud ding in the silence that followed, his voice following not long after. “That was Alec. We need to go, now.”

                “Excellent, you’ll be going without me.” Alissa stated with determined glare.

                “Alissa!”

                “I told you mom, I’m not abandoning my life.”

                “I understand Lis, and I’m sorry.” Maddie said as he walked to stand before her.

                “For what?” she asked with a confused raise of her eyebrow. “You weren’t the one that kept this all from me.”

                “Well, I kinda did, but I more meant for this.” He remarked as he raised a hand and touched her forehead, causing her to instantly pass out into his arms.

                “Maddie!” Kaya gasped in shock.

                “We were going around in circles and she was never going to agree to go. This just seemed the easiest.” He remarked with a shrug as he adjusted her in his arms.

                Kaya sighed but nodded. “Okay, fine. Someone find that cat of hers though. If we leave him here she’ll murder us when she wakes. She’ll be pissed enough as is.”

                Jace nodded and moved further into the apartment. Clary turned to Kaya and gave a small smile. “Were you expecting her to react like this?”

                Kaya snorted. “Honestly, this is better than I expected.” She gave a fond smile to her daughter and gently ran a hand over the sleeping girl’s hair. “She didn’t throw anything at me.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So, for the purpose of Bloodlines, the wards are constructed by the seelies, since the warlocks didn't side with them. As always, thank you a million for reading. You're all so amazing, and I was really wanting to try and get both 8 and 9 posted today, but I had some family drama this week and didn't have enough time to get things typed up. I will certainly try, but no promises! Hope to hear from you all. :)


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Alec informs the Shadowhunters of the wards around the city, and then talks to his family about the block.

Alec stood before his assembled Shadowhunters, his arms behind him and posture stiff. It was only Izzy and his mom at his side and Magnus looking up at him from beside the stairs that gave him strength to make this announcement to his people.

                “Okay, everyone, listen up!” He called. “It has come to light for all of the ShadowWorld that the Clave has never retrieved the Soul Sword after Valentine’s attack on the Institute.”

                Shocked and worried whispers broke out and he raised a hand to silence them.   “Understandably, the Downworld leaders are apprehensive and worried at the prospect of Valentine using the Sword in anyway, especially with the other Instruments. This has led the Seelie Queen to take the only action that she see’s as possible. In less than two hours, she will be erecting wards along the New York City limits that are deadly to Shadowhunters were we to cross them.”

                Voices broke out again, this time more in fear than anything. “How can she do that!” Someone cried out while another added, “That’s an attack! It’s against the Accords!”

                “Quiet, everyone, please!” He called. “Yes, it does appear as an attack. She is doing it in protection of her people and to what she sees as best. We must, however, protect ourselves as well. That is why all patrols for the foreseeable future will cut off one mile from the city limits in all directions, just to be safe. No one is to pass that line, or you will be restricted to the Institute.”

                “Why don’t you just order a lockdown?” Raj called angrily.

                “Because we are still Shadowhunters. We still have a job to do, no matter the danger. I will be, however reluctantly, forbidding all of you to enter seelie territory and to avoid them at all cost.”

                “Why can’t we strike back!” A young woman called, a few voices following in agreement.

                “Because we are not at war with the seelies.” Alec replied. “And we will not be doing anything that will make it so that we are.”

                “First one of them kills a bunch of us, and then this!” An enraged man exclaims. “How is that not a declaration of war!”

                His words ignited a spark and dozens of voices began to yell at once. Anger and fear filling the words as they cried out objections.

                “Enough!” Alec yelled harshly, dropping the room into silence instantly. He looked around at each of them, holding their gazes with a hard look. “The seelie community as a whole are not our enemies, nor will we take any action that will make them. Anyone who does not believe they can avoid the seelies without giving their own version of vigilante justice, I suggest you remain within our walls. Do I make myself clear!”

                Soft replies of yes answered him as the gathered Shadowhunters nodded their heads. After receiving the affirmation his gaze softened and he sighed. “I understand how you are all feeling. Everything is uncertain right now, with Valentine once more on the loose and a potential traitor amongst us the last thing we needed was more tension with the Downworld. That is why we can not cause things to escalate any more than they already have. I trust all of you to hold yourselves to the high standard we have always had and behave responsibly. Patrols will stay the same with the exception of the new barrier limit. Please return to your stations. Dismissed.”

                They began to scurry away and he let out a hard breath as he took the two steps down to stand beside Magnus.

                “You handled that wonderfully, Alexander.” Magnus said with a soft smile, reaching out to place a hand lightly on Alec’s wrist. “Very in control and commanding. Not to mention attractive.”

                Alec blushed faintly, the color increasing at Izzy’s giggle. “Thank you, Magnus. I hope my people will understand. I do know what they’re feeling. I’m feeling it too. I don’t want anyone to think that I’m not right there with them.”

                “They don’t, Alec.” His mom responded softly. “Like you said, these are difficult times. We are already at war, we don’t need another.”

                “Thanks, mom.” He turned to smile at her.

                “Of course, sweetie, I’m very proud of you.”

                “Me too big brother! Anyone else in command and we would be hunting seelies like animals.” Izzy exclaimed, causing him to snort.

                “I think that’s a bit of an exaggeration Iz.” He said with a slightly amused raise of his brow before pulling out his phone as it chimed.

                “Jace is back, he’s in my office. Would you three mind meeting me there?” He asked as he looked between them.

                “Not at all, Alexander.” Magnus replied while the two women nodded.

                “Thank you, I’ll be right back.” He hurried away from them then and in the direction of the two retreating backs he had just seen.

                “Beltan, Zandra, can you wait a moment?” he called out to his cousins, causing them to halt and turn to face him.

                “Hey cousin. That sucks about the Seelie Queen! I’m glad you got us when you did.” Beltan exclaimed in almost one breath, causing him to raise an impressed eyebrow.

                “Yeah it is. I was just coming to ask if you two wouldn’t mind coming by my office tomorrow at around nine?”

                “Absolutely.” Zandra replied. “Just the two of us?”

                He nodded. “For now. I need to talk to you about something, it’s up to you if you want to tell anyone else.”

                “Ooh, cryptic. I like it.” Beltan smiled. “We’ll totally be there.”

                “Thank you. Get a good night’s sleep, okay?”

                “You don’t want us out on patrol yet?” Zandra asked curiously.

                He gave them both a smile. “No, just get used to being away from home tonight. Take a small break before the chaos starts.”

                “Thank you, Alec.” She smiled at him. “We both appreciate it.”

                “Totally do.” Beltan agreed.

                “I’m glad. Sleep well.”

                “You too!”

                He nodded and turned away in the direction of his office. If the next few hours went as he expected them too, he doubted that he would sleep at all.

 -----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Jonathan watched as his sister shut the door behind herself, two women and a warlock. She had lead them to an empty room, her eyes flickering around cautiously as she did so. He wondered what she was hiding, and who she was hiding it from. He wondered what had her so on edge. The seelies?

                The thought made his mind leap to what his father had told him earlier. Four others. Lightwood included. His plan for them was brilliant and he understood the desire to keep an eye on the man. Unfortunately, the wards that were being placed around the city put a huge dampener on them finding the others and bringing them into the fold.

                His father would be beyond pissed. Jonathan would have to make sure he could hold his cover for long enough to be able to have the Institute’s resources in locating the other three. The twins shouldn’t be too hard. It was his elusive older sister that would be a problem.

                He couldn’t wait to find her. To have both his sisters in his life. He glanced back towards the door Clary had disappeared behind. She had been in there for quite a while. Perhaps now would be a good time to complete his task he knew he needed to before someone thought of it.  

                Silently, he crept into his sister’s room and looked around until he located the box he was looking for. He walked over to it and sadly ran his fingers over the initials along the top. He could picture his mother picking this box out, choosing something that had represented him.

                Father told him that Jocelyn hated him. That she was disgusted. Jonathan didn’t know if he believed him. Especially not as he picked up the tiny booties and lock of hair. No woman that hated their child would cling onto something such as this. It was too loving.

                He hated that he had never gotten the chance to know her. He wouldn’t let that happen with his sisters. He would find them and they would be a family. There was no other option.

\------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

                Clary sat at her sister’s bedside with Kaya. Maddie was bent over her form, hands placed on her forehead with a silver smoky mist running along them. After a moment he pulled back and gave the two of them a tired smile.

                “I broke the block on her Nephilim abilities. When she wakes, she will have the Sight. She’ll likely be incredibly angry though.”

                “That is not a surprise.” Kaya remarked with a bit of a laugh. “Thank you, Maddie.”

                “Of course.” He nodded towards the other bed in the room. “I’m going to go crash. That took a lot of energy.”

                “Sounds good.”

                Clary smiled at him as he left their sides and then looked back at her sister. “She’s very hard headed.”

                Kaya snorted. “Understatement. She’s always been opinionated and headstrong. She’s so smart and analytical. It used to scare me, because she’s so like Valentine. She inherited his temper for sure. But then I would feel guilty. She’s my baby and nothing like that monster.”

                “You raised her well and did what was right in a hard situation.” Clary assured her. “She’s mad now, but I’m sure she will come around.”

                “I’m the one that made sure she knew how to shoot a bow.” She said softly. “I made her take every self-defense class I knew of. I didn’t know how to not be a Shadowhunter, and I raised her as close to one as I could. She resented every decision I made.

                “Her senior prom was held at an establishment I knew was owned and ran by Downworlders and I was so frightened that something would happen that I refused to let her go. She was so pissed she didn’t say a word to me until her graduation. I don’t think she will ever forgive me.”

                “My mom would pay Magnus Bane to erase my memories every couple of years. When I found out I was so pissed. And hurt. But I forgave her.”

                Kaya gave her a soft smile. “I’m sorry to hear about your mother. I hadn’t realized that she had died. Did you get to see her again before it happened?”

                Clary returned the smile sadly. “I did. Did you know her?”

                She shook her head. “I never met Jocelyn Fairchild, no. I wish that I had though.”

                “To start a club?”

                Kaya laughed. “We could, couldn’t we? Maryse can join. As can Carmen Montclair.”

                “Maryse?” she asked in confusion, causing Kaya to frown.

                “Valentine injected her son with warlock blood. The eldest, Alec. Did you not know?”

                Clary shook her head, eyes wide. Valentine had experimented on Alec? How did she not know! She thought back to that afternoon when Maryse had asked if he was okay. That must have been what Jace said he would tell her later.

                “No, they hadn’t gotten a chance to tell me yet. I’ve been so concerned about finding Alissa.”

                Almost as if her name had woken her, the small blonde began to stir. Her eyelids flickered open and she took in her surroundings with a frown. “Where am I?”

                “New York.” Kaya answered, causing her daughter to gasp and bolt up right angrily.

                “You can’t just abduct me mother!”

                “I called your work as you. Said you had a family emergency and would be out for a couple weeks.” Kaya told her gently. “And you’re not alone.” She nodded her head to the foot of the bed where the giant ball of black fluff was located.

                “Binx!” Alissa gasped in shock, lunging forward and dragging the cat into her arms, causing the creature to let out an indignant whine.

                “I have no intention of making you abandon your life Alissa.” Kay continued softly as the younger woman pet the cats head. “We can’t force you to embrace this life style. For now, though, you _have_ to stay here. For your safety. I won’t lose you.”

                Alissa looked between them cautiously before eventually nodding. “Okay. Fine.” She took a deep breath and nodded again. “Tell me about exactly what a Shadowhunter entails and everything else you’ve kept from me.”

 ----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

                Magnus looked up as Alec entered his office, the three Shadowhunters with him doing so as well. His love gave them a relieved smile and then dragged his office chair to the other side of his desk so that he could sit in front to the four of them.

                “How was Atlanta, Jace?” he asked once he was seated.

                The blonde snorted. “Amusing? Difficult. Alissa Carstairs was not happy. Maddock Tempest had to magic her unconscious so we could bring her here. I got in a fight with a cat? It was mostly successful though. She’s safe here in the Institute.”

                Alec nodded. “That’s good at least.”

                “What did you want to talk about Alec?” Maryse asked. Magnus glanced over to her in slight surprise at the worried tone in her voice.

                Seconds later, as Alec replied, he was pretty certain that worry was warranted. “I want to take the block off now.”

                Maryse and Izzy gasped while Jace and Magnus replied vehemently.

                “Are you crazy!”

                “Absolutely not Alexander!”

                “Just, please listen!” Alec implored, giving them all a begging look. “Please?”

                They all nodded reluctantly and he smiled. “Thank you. I need to before we talk to the others. I have to be able to show them that they aren’t alone, that I am here with them too. I can’t expect them to embrace this, not without them being able to see that it will be alright.”

                “Alec, this is dangerous though.” Maryse said softly, concern filling her words.

                “Forget dangerous, this is the most moronic idea you have ever had!” Jace exclaimed. “You have no idea what that block includes!”

                “It could kill you!” Izzy yelled. “Dead! You know what those words mean, right?”

                Alec shot her an unimpressed look. “Of course, I know what that means! I understand that there are risks, but they are worth taking.”

                “Playing roulette with your life is so not worth taking!” Jace exclaimed. “Magnus, talk some sense in him!”

                “Alexander, we don’t know how this block is structured. We don’t know enough at all to even begin to contemplate taking it down.”

                “Then look? Please?” he implored. “It does us no good to let this thing just sit around in my head. What if there’s an obedience trigger in there and Valentine somehow gets me before we take it out? You know how I feel about that. Please, Magnus. I’m not above begging.”

                “Magnus, you can’t!” Izzy yelled. “He’s being insane.”

                He shook his head with a heavy sigh. “Your brother is right Isabelle. It wouldn’t hurt to at least look at how its layered.”

                “And if its fine, you’ll what, take it off anyway not caring that it could kill him!” Jace exclaimed.

                “Of course, I care if it would kill him!” Magnus snapped back, enraged that the blonde would suggest otherwise.

                “It’s coming off one way or another Jace.” Alec told him. “Id rather do it now, safely, with the man I love than chance anything else.”

                “It’s your brother’s choice.” Maryse reminded them. “And he is right in everything he has said. We need to support him, not point out the dangers or call him crazy.”

                “Thank you, mama.” Alec said gently, standing and walking to her in order to hug her against him.

                “Of course, baby. What ever you decide, we will support you.” She said as she stepped away. She lifted his hand and then guided it to Magnus’s. “We will be right here with you.”

                Magnus took the offered hand and squeezed it gently before guiding him to the now vacant couch. “Lie down. I’ll take a look.”

                Alec gave him a grateful smile and did as he was told, spreading across the couch and closing his eyes. Magnus looked at the three staring at them worriedly before snapping his magic to life. “He’ll be just fine.” He assured them. “I’m merely looking.”

                He raised his hand to rest over Alec’s forehead. With one last hesitation he dove in.

                Alec’s mind was so well organized and structured, very like the man himself, that as he knew what he was looking for it did not take long to find.

                The area of his mind was hidden behind a well-built series of walls. The warlock that had placed them was good, and obviously thorough. The layers thin and barely discernable. Magnus was better though and could easily see through the work.

                The front wall encased what must be only purely physical changes. Alec’s warlock mark no doubt. Behind that was a slightly connected layer, a deeper aspect to his mark other than just the purely aesthetic component. The rest were piece upon piece of magical ability, all so faintly separated a lesser warlock would never have noticed.

                Alec had been right too, they were all wrapped together in a disgusting bow of obedience and mind control. He wasted no time in dissolving it before he withdrew from his Shadowhunter’s mind.

                “That intuition of yours never seems to be wrong.” Magnus complimented as he let his magic fade. “There was in fact a trigger that would have made you fight for Valentine. I got rid of it immediately.”

                Alec let out a relieved sigh as he sat up. “Thank you, Magnus. What about the rest of the block?”                

“Well, its written in faint layers. The top of which is your mark. If you are bound and determined to remove something tonight, then I suggest it is just that one.”

                “Will it hurt him?” Maryse asked.

                “Not in anyway. Warlock marks don’t contain magic. They’re as physical as what color your hair is or how tall you are. Its just a part of Alexander’s appearance that has been hidden with an incredibly strong glamour basically.”

                “I want to do it.” Alec said determinedly as he looked between his mom and siblings. “I have to do it. But, I hope you three understand, I need to do so alone.”

                “What, why?” Jace asked sharply.

                “I need to see it first. To get a feeling for what it is before I let anyone else see.” He explained.

                “What about Magnus?” Izzy asked.

                “Magnus doesn’t count. He’s a warlock. He understands.” Alec caught Magnus’s eye and smiled. “I have to be able to feel comfortable with whatever happens. Please, I need you to understand and not be upset.”

                “We understand big brother.” Izzy told him, dropping onto the couch by his side and pulling him into a hug. “Like mom said, we support you.”

                “Your sister is right.” Maryse agreed, sitting on the other side and joining the embrace.

                Alec looked up at Jace and gave him an imploring look. _“Parabatai_ , please?”

                Jace nodded and dropped to his knees before the three Lightwoods, his arms going around each of the women’s shoulders. “Always Alec, you know that.”

                Magnus watched them embrace with a small smile, so happy that Alec had their support. The smile grew faintly when Alec looked up and met his eyes, gratitude and love swimming in them.

                “Thank you, all of you.” Alec said as the family separated. “I wouldn’t be as strong in this without you.”

                “Nonsense. You’re the strongest person I know.” Maryse remarked, placing a kiss to his cheek.

                “She’s right, Alexander.” Magnus told him, reaching out to take his hand. “Would you like to go back to the loft?”

                He nodded and said, “I would,” before looking back to the others. “I told the Montclair twins to be here at nine in the morning. Would you mind being here as well? A little earlier so we can talk first?”

                They all agreed wholeheartedly and bid each other a good night. Magnus kept his hand in Alec’s as they portaled home moments later and refused to let it go as they settled onto the couch.

                “Tell me one more time you’re certain.” Magnus told him gently as he gazed into his eyes.

                Alec gave a reassuring smile and squeezed Magnus’s hand tightly. “I have never been more certain of anything in my life.”

                “Never?”

                “Well, maybe I was more certain about you.” Alec replied with a cheeky grin. “Maybe.”

                Magnus grinned and bent forward to give him a chaste, loving kiss. “If you’re certain.”

                “I love you, and I am.”

                “I love you, too.” He replied before bringing his magic back to life and reentering his love’s mind. As gently as he could he began to separate the physical block from all the others, peeling it away slowly until the whole thing evaporated. As soon as it was gone he came back to himself.

                The second he laid eyes on Alec he gave an intrigued gasp. The hazel of his eyes had bled outward, filling the whites with color. The edges were a warm golden brown that in a spiral of color brightened as they approached the pupil until the center was a vibrant emerald green. The pupils themselves had changed, had become more like slits. Not like his own though. Alec’s were thin at the top, and then widened, thin in the middle, another widening and thin at the bottom. Like a dragon’s Magnus realized in awe.

                The eye change wasn’t the only thing. His eyelids had darkened to a deep green and surrounding his eyes, along his brow, tops of his cheeks and across his nose were bright jade scales. They continued and grew darker as they moved towards his hairline on the edges of his temple. They didn’t quite reach the hairline on his forehead, the sides fading out as they neared his hair. The middle of his forehead met in almost a V shape that continued down the bridge of his nose. It was like a brilliant, shiny mask of fine platelets and caused the eyes to look even more vibrant.

                “You’re staring.” Alec said softly. “Is it bad?”

                Magnus shook his head dumbly, still in awe as he lifted his hands to cup Alec’s cheeks. “Not at all. I have never seen anyone more beautiful.”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know so many of you were waiting for the warlock mark, and I hope you like what i went with! I wanted something that was a big change, but not so big it would be overwhelming. Let me know what you think! And as always, thank you millions for reading!


	10. Chapter 10

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Montclair twins find out about themselves, and Jonathan finds out some things as well.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I am so incredibly sorry for the huge wait for this chapter. I truly hope it was worth the wait!

Alec tilted his head side to side as he looked in the mirror. The scales that stretched across his face and spread down the back of his neck and sprinkled across his shoulders looked different in the daylight. Brighter, shinier. Almost iridescent even. His eyes seemed to glow and he couldn’t stop staring into the reflected image of himself.

                “How are you feeling?” Magnus asked as he came into the bedroom again, leaning against the wall beside the vanity.

                “I can feel them.” He replied, lifting a hand to brush against his cheek. “They’re like an added weight, like the difference you feel if you tear your nail off the bed or something.” He scrunched his nose and exaggeratedly closed each eye. “And when I move, they shift.”

                “I’m surprised you didn’t experiment with it last night.” His boyfriend remarked.

                “Well, after you gave me a mirror and I got used to it, I was a bit distracted by you showing me how much you love it.” Alec remarked with a coy grin.

                “That is true.” Magnus agreed as he returned the expression. “Though, you haven’t yet said what you think about it.”

                Alec turned back to the mirror and watched as the foreign, yet beyond mesmerizing eyes inside of his face surveyed himself. “I like the eyes. Kind of an embarrassing amount if I’m honest. They’re I don’t know, unique? I used to always view myself as plain, ordinary, especially compared to Jace and Izzy. These though, they’re like nothing I have ever seen before.”

                Magnus snorted and walked to Alec’s side. He wrapped his arms around his waist and rested his chin against his shoulder. “You, my love, have never been anything near plain or ordinary. Though you are right, those eyes are the most beautiful intriguing things I have ever seen, and I have always loved your eyes.”

                Alec gave a small smile and then poked his cheek again, feeling the stiffer yet strangely silky surface of the scales against the pad of his finger. “These though?  I don’t know. I either look like some sort of strange lizard superhero or a reverse Ninja Turtle.”

                He snorted again and kissed Alec’s deflect rune. “Not a chance. You look like the most bad ass Shadowhunter in existence. The scales are beautiful my love. They glimmer when they catch the light and make you look simultaneously gorgeous and intimidating.”

                Alec frowned, and glanced away from the mirror to his hands that were fidgeting with a bottle of dark purple nail polish. “What’s wrong, Angel?” Magnus asked and he let out a small puff of air.

                “Nothing, it’s stupid.”

                Magnus’s arm wrapped around his shoulder’s in order to gently nudge his chin up so he would meet Magnus’s eyes in the mirror. “Nothing you’re feeling in this moment is stupid, Alexander.”

                “Do you like this me more? I know you like it a lot, and I just,” he hesitated and pinched his lips together as he contemplated how to ask what was on his mind. “I just, I don’t want you to like this version _more_. I’m glad that you still find me attractive, but, I just.”

                “I understand Angel.” His boyfriend said gently when he ended up at a loss of words. “And I assure you, I don’t like any version of you more than the other. I love _you_ Alexander Lightwood and it doesn’t matter what you look like. I love your soul and your heart. Who you are. Nephilim you is gorgeous. Warlock you is gorgeous. You would be gorgeous to me it your warlock mark was a pig nose and ears! I’m attracted to you not just because you come in the most delicious wrapping I have ever seen, but because the dessert inside is even sweeter.”

                Alec chuckled and leaned his head against Magnus’s. “I’m a candy huh?”

                “You’re the best candy.” He grinned, but his expression evened out almost immediately. “You understand me though, right?”

                “I do.” He nodded. “And I’m sorry for being insecure about it.”

                “Never apologize for your feelings Angel. What you feel is valid, no matter the situation, and I always want you to come to me with them, okay?”

                He nodded again and focused back on his reflection, running a hand along the edges of his eye he asked, “Do you think when you take the rest of the block down that it will effect my vision? That I’ll see things differently?”

                “I believe so.” Magnus replied, his eyes glimmering for a moment before the brilliant gold was in place of the chocolate. “I do. Its like night vision sort of? And I can see things in more detail.”

                Alec smiled as his true eyes came out and reached back to cup his cheek. “I will say one thing though, we make an incredibly striking couple.”

                Magnus laughed. “We do, don’t we? Alexander and Magnus, the ShadowWorld’s power couple.”

                “The best power couple.” he agreed with a grin and then turned around so that he was facing the other man. “I wish we could stay, but we have to get to the Institute. There’s way too much I have to do today.”

                Magnus’s glamour returned and he lifted a hand, blue sparks running over Alec’s face. He felt as the scales disappeared and then looked over his shoulder to the mirror, his eyebrow raising in surprise.

                “My normal reflection already looks weird.”

                Magnus laughed and turned his face back to him and placed a loving kiss on his lips. “Not weird, just different. It may take some time to get used to wavering between the two.”

                He nodded in understanding. “It’ll take some time to get used to all of it.”

                “You don’t regret it?”

                Alec shook his head adamantly. “Not in the slightest.”

              

* * *

 

                Jace had just woken up when a knock came on his door. He made his way towards it, and was instantly shocked to find Clary on the other side of it.

                “Clary? What’s wrong?”

                “I realized something! Come with me!”

                She grabbed his hand, and he had no choice but to follow after as she dragged him through the hall and to her room.

                “Clary, really, are you okay?”

                “I’m perfect!” she exclaimed. “I realized in the middle of the night, that we have a way of finding Jonathan too!”

                “We do?” he asked, confusion on his face until she turned around, her brother’s box held between her two hands. His eyes widened and he grinned. “We can track him using his hair your mom kept!”

                “Exactly!” she beamed and opened the box, frowning at its emptiness. “What the…?”

                “It seems Jonathan had the same idea.” Jace remarked with a frown as he took the box from her and surveyed its lack of contents.

                “But that would mean he was here, in the Institute!” She stared at him in shock.

                “Or that he has the ability to get in. This isn’t good, we have to find him.”

                “Don’t say it like that!” she snapped and he narrowed his eyes at her.

                “Like what?”

                “Like he’s for sure a threat! We don’t know! He could be being used by Valentine too! I refuse to write off my brother until he’s done something to warrant it!”

                “You’re being far to optimistic Clary!” He implored. “Jonathan isn’t Alissa, we can’t protect him from someone he is working with!”

                “We don’t know he is working with Valentine!” she yelled, arms throwing outward in anger. “You’re so quick to judge, but we don’t know anything about him! What, is it because of demon blood? Or because Valentine chose him?”

                Jace took a startled step backwards, her words a physical pain. “Clary!”

                Her eye widened as she realized what she said, and a hand went to her mouth in shock. “Oh god, Jace I’m sorry I didn’t mean that!”

                “Hey, is everything okay in here?”

                Jace turned to see Max peering up at him from the open doorway, a concerned expression in his young eyes. He gave him a reassuring smile and nodded. “Everything is fine buddy.”

                His eyes narrowed in disbelief. “I could hear you from in my room.” He nodded towards the room beside Clary’s. “It didn’t sound fine.”

                “We were just expressing a difference of opinion Max.” Clary told him with a soft smile.

                “About Valentine and Jonathan?” he asked, glancing to the box still in Jace’s hand.

                Jace hid it behind his back and nodded. “Yes, but don’t worry about it okay Max? Everything is fine.”

                “If you say so?” he gave them one last questioning look, eyes focusing on where the box was hidden behind his back, before leaving the room.

                An awkward silence descended as he left. Jace set the box on her bed and made to leave, but she called after him.

                “Jace, please! You know I didn’t mean that, right?”

                He nodded, but didn’t turn to look at her. “I do. Still hurts though. I just think you and I should avoid talking about Jonathan. Nothing is going to change either of our minds.”

                “Okay.” She said softly. “Are we okay though?”

                He snorted. “Have we ever been okay Clary? Really?”

                She didn’t respond and he sighed. “I have to go, Alec wanted to see me first thing.”

                The door closing behind him hurt. He wished Clary could see how unrealistic she was being. What she said was likely true though, she could continue to have faith in her brother until he gave him a reason not to. He just hoped it wouldn’t be too severe of a reason.

* * *

 

                Alec smiled at Jace as he entered his office, the last of his family to do so. His _parabatai_ gave a tight-lipped grin in return as he sat down beside Izzy. “Hey, how’d it go last night?”

                “Yeah!” Izzy exclaimed with him. “Now that Jace is finally here, please, tell us.”

                “It went fine Iz.” He replied. “Nothing bad happened, I promise.”

                “Alexander handled removing the block very well.” Magnus told them. “No pain involved at all, like I promised.”

                “Can we see?” his mom asked cautiously. “If you don’t mind of course, Alec.”

                He glanced over to Magnus, who with a small wave of his hand pulled the glamour from his face.

                His family gasped, his mom reaching up a hand to lightly touch his cheek. He gave her a nervous smile, but she grinned and leaned forward to press a loving kiss to his scaled forehead. “You always did love dragons. You used to even have a stuffed one.”

                “Lancelot.” He supplied. “I still have it. I hid him and said I lost him. I didn’t want dad to take him away, since I was getting to old for a stuffed animal. He’s in my closet.”

                She laughed and kissed his cheek this time. “You look beautiful my boy.”

                “Yeah man, super badass!” Jace exclaimed.

                “I love it big brother!” Izzy agreed, bouncing to her feet to stand in front of him and lightly touch his brow. “Wow, they’re soft!”

                Alec chuckled and looked up to meet Magnus’s eyes. The warlock smiled warmly. “I did tell you so, Alexander.”

                “Do you not like it?” Maryse asked worriedly.

                “I do, especially the eyes. I’m just unsure about the scales.”

                “No way, those are what’s badass.” Jace refuted.

                “No, it’s the eyes. They’re gorgeous and intimidating.” Izzy disagreed.

                “The whole thing is lovely sweetheart.” Maryse assured him and he smiled at her before nodding at Magnus who waved the glamour back in place.

                “Thank you, all of you.”

                “Of course Alec. Taking it off did go okay?” Jace asked, directing the question to Magnus who nodded.

                “Like I said, no pain and it wasn’t hard for me to do, but there were triggers placed within the glamour. Easy to assume they were compulsion.”

                “Which is why its so important to tell the others and get anything they may have removed as well.” Alec stated. “So, we’re telling them when they get here in a couple minutes. It’s up to them if they want to remove the full thing but we have to at least take a look.”

                As if summoned, a knock resounded on the door and then when opened admitted the Montclair twins into the room.

                Alec stepped aside to allow them to enter with a soft smile and immediately moved their attention to his mother. “Beltan, Zandra, I’d like you to meet your Aunt Maryse.”

                She instantly engulfed them in a hug, pulling them both close to her tearfully. He smiled and stepped away in order to allow them a semblance of privacy.

                “I want to get our aunt here.” Izzy whispered as she not so subtly watched them embrace. “And I’m going to do it.”

                The three men gave her sideways looks at the gruff determination in her voice but none were given a chance to say anything as Maryse guided the elder Trueblood decedents to their sides.

                “You know my kids of course, but the last member of our little family is Alec’s boyfriend Magnus Bane.” She was saying, and said man gave a beaming smile and offered his hand.

                “It’s a pleasure to meet the both of you.”

                “You too!” Beltan exclaimed. “Specially meeting you as the boyfriend.” He did a little eyebrow wiggle and added. “So, this just a nice little family gathering?”

                Alec frowned and shook his head. “Unfortunately, no.”

                “I told you.” Zandra drawled. “He seemed much more urgent for it to be a ‘nice little family gathering’.”

                “What is it?” her brother asked and Alec sighed and motioned them to sit.

                “It’s a long story.”

                They followed his guided motion and sat, the others in the room doing the same. “What sort of story is it?” Beltan asked cautiously.

                “A horror one.” Alec couldn’t help but dryly reply. “Lucky for us, it isn’t finished yet though.”

                He wasted no time then to explain everything. The journals, the experiments, the blocks. Everything they knew he poured out, all the while watching as their expressions morphed into more disgust and horror as his words went on.

                “So, let me get this straight, I’m some sort of werewolf and Shadowhunter hybrid?” Zandra asked as he finished speaking, her tone high and tight. “Not only that but I have a shit ton of magic in my head blocking not only powers but essentially a huge amount of who I actually am!”

                Jace nodded before Alec could reply. “And Beltan is vampire while Alec is warlock. We couldn’t make this shit up.”

                “Or wouldn’t.” Izzy added sharply with a glare towards the blonde.

                “You’re serious?” Beltan asked almost breathlessly.

                “I am.” Alec nodded. “Magnus took part of the block off last night.”

                “Prove it.” Zandra demanded.

                He gave a side eyed nod to Magnus, who once again removed the glamour. His cousins gasped and he gave them a small smile. “We’re absolutely serious. We have no desire to force you to do anything about it of course, its your decision what to do with the blocks in place.”

                “Except for the possible trigger compulsions.” Magnus spoke up. “I really must insist that you let me remove those as a precaution.”

                “Oh yeah, pretty please, get those out.” Beltan agreed with a vehement nod. His sister agreed readily and Magnus wasted no time to do so.

                “They’re structured the same way as Alexander’s were.” He said as he finished with Zandra’s mind. “There are a lot of physical changes blocked on yours as well.”

                “But its up to us if we do something about it?” she asked tersely.

                “Absolutely.” Izzy assured her gently.

                “Good.” She said, before vaulting from her seat and storming from the room.

                Beltan blinked owlishly for a moment before sighing. “I’m sorry about her. This is just…”

                “A lot. Trust me, I know.” Alec assured him. “You don’t need to apologize.”

                “Its more that our parents did this, you know? Well, of course you do. You totally get it.” He sighed and stood as well. “Can we tell the others? Our _parabatai’s_ and Mercury?”

                “Its up to you. Obviously, we don’t want the Clave to find out yet, but they’re your family. I’m not going to tell you to keep it from your family.” He assured him.

                Beltan nodded. “Thanks. Just, give us some time. We’ll let you know what we decide when I get out of shock and she calms down.”

                “Understood. I’ll see you and the others this afternoon for patrol assignments?” he couldn’t help saying it in a questioning tone to which Beltan nodded

                “Yeah of course. I’m going to go now though?” he said in more of a question than a statement as well, pointing over his shoulder as he did so.

                “I’ll walk with you back to your rooms.” Maryse told him with a soft smile as she stood and gently took his elbow to lead him away.

                Once the door shut behind them Alec sighed and rolled his neck. “That could have gone better.”

                “Could have been worse too Alexander.” Magnus said softly, coming to stand behind him, hands placed gently over his newly scaled shoulders. He sighed at the gentle pressure and closed his eyes, leaning into the firm stomach happily.

                “Magnus is right. They could have freaked out a lot more. Gotten violent. Not believed us. Secretly been Valentine spies.”

                “Jace, please stop talking.” Alec groaned and the other laughed.

                “See, doesn’t seem so bad in comparison. Things could always be worse.”                

Alec groaned again, eyes snapping open to glare at his brother. “If you just jinxed us Jace, I’m throwing you off of the Institute.”

                Jace took in a hissing breath and gave a small quirk of his lips. “Yeah, about that? So, I was talking to Clary earlier….”

* * *

 

                Clary made her way to her sister’s room after Jace left, attempting to ignore the gnawing pain their fight left in her stomach as she bounced on the balls of her feet waiting for the door to open.

                She smiled happily at Kaya once they had and gave a little wave. “Morning! Was wondering if Alissa wanted a tour?”

                Kaya smiled and motioned her in. “I think that would be good for her. You can show her what life as a Shadowhunter is like.”

                “It’s not going to change my mind.” The blonde stated brusquely as she swung her legs off of the bed and came to join them. “I’m still going home as soon as I’m safe.”

                “I know sweetie.” Kaya’s smile was strained. “That doesn’t mean you can’t have fun with your sister in the meantime, right?”

                Alissa gave Clary a small grin. “I guess it could be fun to have a baby sister. Okay, I’ll play along. Where to first?”               

  “Well, that’s up to you? Armory or labs?”

                Her blue eyes widened and the grin turned into a smirk. “Did you say armory? Like in a mediaeval castle?”

                “Pretty much. We’ve got a pretty impressive expanse of archery equipment.”

                “Oh, lead the way sister darling!”

                Clary laughed and nodded her head in the direction of the hall, happy that the other seemed enthusiastic about one thing at least.

                “I wonder if there is a big difference between a competition bow and combat bow.” Alissa pondered as they walked and Clary shrugged.

                “I have no idea. You could ask Alec? He’s an amazing archer.”

                “He’s not the hot blonde you were with yesterday, right?”

                Clary shook her head. “No, no that’s Jace. Alec is his brother and our boss.”

                “You dating the blonde pretty boy?”             

    She flushed and shook her head, and Alissa instantly stopped their walking. “Wow there, that is some heavy duty unresolved sexual tension in just that face.”

                “What! No way, no sexual anything in my face!” she denied with a firm shake of her head and her sister laughed.

                “Sure, I totally believe your awful lying. Why don’t you just get with him?”

                “It’s complicated.”

                “More complicated than our crazy father experimenting on us and being supposedly fictitious creatures with apparent abilities?”                

“So much more complicated! Add in some lies, thinking he’s my brother because of said crazy father, more lies, a few demons and lots of uncertainty and then just maybe we’re at the right level of complicated.”

                Alissa blinked repeatedly before giving a sort of snort bark laugh and shaking her head. “Damn. This sounds like the sort of conversation that needs lots and lots of liquor, but you’re like twelve.”

                Clary let out an indignant squeak and flailed her hands. “I’m eighteen, thank you very much!”

                She laughed again. “Okay, that’s not much better. Let’s just compromise and shoot stuff instead.”

                “I am so not an archer!” she exclaimed.

                “Well, I’ll teach you. Its like a duty or whatever. Big sister stuff. And you can talk me all about your brooding complicated hotty.”

                Clary beamed at her and then suddenly dragged her into a hug, startling the other woman who hesitated for only a moment before hugging her back. “Thank you.” Clary said softly into her shoulder. “For willing to be there.”

                “I don’t want anything to do with this crazy fantasy shit, but that doesn’t mean I don’t want anything to do with you.” She replied just as softly. “You’re my baby sister, and I want to make up for the many years we lost because our father is essentially Voldemort.”

                Clary laughed wetly and nodded before pulling away and asking with a teasing grin. “Shall we start that with violence and talking about boys?”

                “That’s the only way to talk about boys, what are you talking about?”

* * *

 

                “And then when he found out we weren’t related, he lied about it for days! Days! Ah, damn.”

                “Spread your feet a little and loosen up. You’re all tightly wound.”

                “Well I am talking about Jace, that alone will do it.”

                Jonathan stopped walking beside the training room at the unfamiliar voice with his sister. He had never heard it before and curiosity got the better of him.

                He entered the room to see another woman, petite with a long blonde braid, gently nudging a bow wielding Clary’s feet apart. “Oh, hello, sorry.” He said with a small smile as the two women noticed him. “I didn’t mean to interrupt I just didn’t recognize your friends voice.”

                “Oh, that’s okay! Come in!” Clary lowered the bow and motioned to the woman. “Alissa, this is Sebastian Verlac, Sebastian, this is Alissa.”

                Jonathan had to tightly control his body so the shock he felt wouldn’t reveal itself on his face. Alissa! His other sister was here! How did they find her? When did they find her? He pushed the shock down in order to smile and lightly shake her hand.

                “Pleasure to meet you Alissa, a mundane friend of yours Clary?”               

  “Uh, well she grew up in the mundane world. She’s a little bit like me.” Clary replied with a shaky smile.

                So, she did know then. Did she know about the seelie blood, or just that Alissa was their sister? He needed to find out and inform his father as soon as possible. This could potentially be disastrous.

                “Ah, yet another lost Shadowhunter. Welcome to our world then.”

                “It’s a temporary visit.” The blonde stated with a chilling, empty smile.

                “Understandable. We of course would love if you were to stay.” He smiled again and gave a little nod towards the target before them. “I’ll leave you two to your training.”

                He hurried out and almost collided with the answer to the panicked question that wouldn’t stop swirling around in his mind.

                “Oh, Mrs. Lightwood I’m so sorry, I didn’t see you there.”

                “No worries at all Sebastian.” She replied, and the man at her side nodded in agreement.

                “I’m sorry to you as well, though I’m not sure we’ve met?”

                “No, not yet at least.” The brunette smiled and held out his hand. “Beltan Montclair.”

                This time Jonathan had to bite his tongue to keep from gasping before giving a close-mouthed smile. “Sebastian Verlac.” He shook the others hand and then hurried away.

                They knew. They had to know, and he needed to tell Valentine immediately. His father had to have a plan now that all of his puzzle pieces were in one place. They were either screwed, or things were beginning to really look up for them.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> As always, thank you so much for reading! Especially after waiting so long! I really will try to never let that happen again. Unfortunately, it may be a weekish until I get the next chapter up. I need to go back and read through everything, the story and my notes, and make sure I have everything sorted out right. This one was half finished, and I know I made everyone wait too long as it is so I didn't mind finishing it without a reread. Hope you all enjoyed, and thank you again for being so amazing!

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you so much for reading! Leave a comment to let me know how its going? I enjoy constructive criticism, but please no blatant hate. Thanks again!


End file.
